The Comfort of Your Smile
by calmxbeforexthexstorm
Summary: Sora recently transferred to his best friend Kairi's highschool. Being a kind, social person, he wants to befriend everyone. But a certain silver haired teen proves to be somewhat of a challenge; especially if he never smiles. How hard could it be?
1. How hard could it be?

**-The Comfort of Your Smile-**

* * *

_~These are my words~_

* * *

-x-

~O~

-x-

People smile.

Every day.

It's almost impossible to go a day without even the slightest grin on your face.

_"You mean you've never seen him smile? Come on, he's had to have smiled at least _one_ time in his life!"_

There are those who also frown; maybe not as much as they smile, but the smallest measure of disappointment can be seen on one's face as long as there's a reason for it. Maybe you broke up with your girlfriend/boyfriend; maybe your favourite television show was cancelled; maybe it seems like the whole damn world decided to pick only on you.

_"Listen Sora, I swear! I don't think, in all the years I've gone to this school, that I've ever seen a smile on his face!"_

Or maybe you've just had a god-awful day… But, there are still even the smallest things that turn a frown upside down…

"Yeah, all right, Kairi. I'm sure he's smiled before. You can't just keep that blank stare on your face forever," the slender, spiky haired brunet known as Sora Hayashi said to his best friend Kairi Inoue. The two sat in their seats conversing over a certain student, who was sitting a few seats away from them. "He seems like a nice guy!" Sora grinned as he spoke, and then turned to glance back at the lone teenager for a moment. Well… He didn't look mean, just…bored stiff.

Sora would have to change that.

"You think everyone is good deep down, don't you?" At her friend's nod, Kairi chuckled but held her chin up with the palms of her hands, "But honestly, he's kind of strange; I've only spoken to him a few times and he normally just stares back if it's anything other than a 'yes/no' question." That being said, the red-haired female risked a glance at the other teen and wasn't surprised at what she saw: an empty, slightly guarded expression on his face.

"Behind that handsome exterior, I swear, there's nothing there," she murmured quickly and glanced back at her friend in time to catch his brows furrowing as he retorted, "Come on, he doesn't _look_ mean. If anything, he's probably bored sitting there by himself; so, let's go talk to him." Sora rose and then started to move towards the quiet silver-haired teen's desk until Kairi slipped her lithe hand around his forearm.

"Hey, don't! Why do you want to go over there so badly? How can you look at him and honestly say that he looks friendly?" Sora freed his arm from the redhead's grasp and they both spared the brooding teen a glance.

While everyone else in the room were having a merry little time chatting and laughing, he just sat there staring down at his notebook and pencil as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

Sora couldn't help but want to reach out and talk to the guy – if not to make him feel a _little_ less lonesome.

"Jeez, you make him sound like some menacing and unsociable teenager." As the brunet spoke, Kairi's first thought was _'You don't know how spot-on you were with that comment,' _but she let her friend continue without interruption, "I haven't met him yet, so I'm sure he won't mind if we just go introduce ourselves. I'm just trying to be a nice person. That sounds reasonable, doesn't it?" The brunet rose to his feet and wandered towards the desk again, with a sighing redhead unwillingly tagging along behind him.

"Hey there! My name's Sora." The brunet's sunny smile revealed itself while he extended his hand out in front of the stranger once they arrived at his desk. The sky-eyed teen's wide grin faltered slightly as the jade-eyed teen stared at his hand, and then at his face.

After a few moments, Sora saw the teen move his hand but, before he could fully raise it, Kairi grabbed Sora's outstretched arm and tugged on his sleeve. "Come on, Sora. He obviously doesn't want to be bothered," she urged nervously through her clenched teeth and Sora frowned as he shook her off.

"Kai, I'm sure he can speak for himself." After one last questioning glance at his friend, Sora turned back to the emotionless teen, "Let's try this again." The brunet's smile grew and a chuckle slipped past his soft, peach lips.

"I'm Sora, and you are?" Once again, the other male stared directly into Sora's cerulean irises. When he didn't say anything, the brunet smiled shyly as he took the time to study the other's unique silver hair and his piercing green eyes. This boy must've had people falling for him left and right – what with the waves of attractiveness that he just radiated.

"…Riku," the teen spoke in a quiet, sultry voice after the long pause. Sora's head titled to the side as if he were trying to make sure he had actually heard the other teen say something.

"Huh?" The older male grabbed Sora's hand and gently shook it.

"My name," he muttered, not making eye contact this time, "Is Riku… Riku Matsuo." He began to withdraw his hand until Sora smiled and his grip on the silver haired teen's hand.

"What a great name!" Kairi sighed and shook her head at her friend's enthusiasm. Riku tended to avoid the people who jumped all up in his face, but he didn't' seem to mind the fact that he and Sora were sharing what should have be _his_ personal space.

"Thank you. You…also have a nice name." Riku quietly uttered, while Sora's smile grew as he took the seat next to the teen. While he made himself comfortable, he completely missed the way Kairi bit her lip and wiggled her fingers at her sides. Riku however, caught her nervous movements but said nothing as he gazed back at the friendly boy in front of him.

"Sora. Um, maybe we should, uh…go do some homework. Over there," Kairi said, urgently pointing to her desk; Sora frowned when he finally noticed her discomfort. He made a mental note to ask her about this new, jittery behavior later.

"Calm down for a minute, Kai. Class has barely started; we don't have any homework yet!" He frowned at his friend's odd behavior and then flashed her a grin, "You can go back, but I want to stay here so I can get to know Riku." The brunet turned back to Riku, whose hands were folded under his chin, and his eyes revealed that he was inspecting the brunet carefully.

"This guy's not all that interesting other than his face..." Kairi muttered quietly, frowning slightly when she realized what she had said.

"You say something, Kai?" Sora asked, looking at Kairi once she shrugged and refocused her gaze on her shoes.

"Nothing..." The red haired teen grumbled and turned away from the two; Sora watched her with one delicate eyebrow raised until he turned back to the silver haired teen, "So Riku, why are you sitting here all by yourself?" He questioned as he looking around their area. There were many empty desks because most of the students had bunched together in seats on the opposite side of the room, far away from the silver haired teen.

Riku didn't seem interested in answering the brunet's question; he appeared to be focused on Sora's eyes, which now connected with his viridian pair. Within them, Sora immediately got a good insight onto what Riku was feeling. (At least, he hoped he did.)

"Aren't you lonely?" At this sudden question, Riku finally averted his eyes and solemnly focused on something in the distance. The mood had changed rather quickly, and Sora wasn't so sure he liked where it had headed.

"I'm fine." Despite the pained way the response seemed to come out, Sora folded his arms across the desk and fought to keep a bright grin on his lips as he tilted his head to the side.

"Are you sure; why don't you come sit by us? It sure doesn't look like fun to be—" Riku made sure to lock his gaze with Sora's, the intense emotion within his eyes effectively cutting the brunet boy off. Riku swallowed lightly and seemed to weigh his words before he spoke, "I'm fine." At the restatement, Sora hesitated, but nodded slightly.

"But..." Sora felt his red-haired friend's eyes on him so he decided to drop the subject.

"So, we probably have most of our classes together! Why haven't I seen you until now?"

"Sora," Kairi whispered and fidgeted when she noticed where her friend's intentions were going. Riku and Sora were two completely opposite people! How could they possible get along? That's the way she saw it, and was part of the reason she was so antsy.

"I'd really like to be good friends with you!" The brunet declared with a smile.

"Sora," Kairi said a little louder, but the brunet continued to stare happily at the silver haired teen.

"Friends?" Riku slowly sat up and observed Sora, who stared back into Riku's exotic eyes. The brunet's lips tugged downward slightly at the way Riku's eyes reflected what he recognized as loneliness.

He quickly put the smile back on his face when he brushed away the bit of empathy that surfaced. "Yeah! Like hang out and stuff, you seem kind of bored sitting here so I thought maybe you'd like a friend. Oh hey, why don't we hang out today? I'm sure we have—"

"Sora!" Kairi shouted standing up; making half the people in the class look at her, "Um."

The teacher looked up from his book and raised his visible eyebrow. Kairi sat down embarrassedly and muttered something to herself while Riku resumed with looking down at his desk.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked after giving her a weird and obviously confused look. Kairi chewed on her lip and glanced at her friend nervously.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked, sparing both the teens in front of her a glance. With a shrug, the brunet turned to Riku, "Be right back." And then he followed his friend to her desk.

"What's up with you today, Kai?" He questioned his friend, watching her frown as she propped herself on top of the desk. "I don't think you should talk to him." Kairi ignored the confused look Sora was giving her and gave him a pointed one in return.

"Why?"

The redhead sighed and thought for a moment. She knew she wasn't jealous of Sora wanting to spend time with Riku. Though, she couldn't place her finger on why she was so nervous around the tall male. Perhaps it was because he just seemed to snub everyone who talked to him.

"I... He just isn't really that friendly." She offered with a weak shrug. Sora frowned at her words and with a small sigh, he placed a hand on Kairi's desk.

"I think he is, he just seems shy. And lonely. Haven't you ever spoken to him?" Sora's gaze flickered over to Riku and then back to Kairi.

"Well, not really. He usually never smiles or talks to anyone, so they avoid him; he doesn't have any friends." Sora once again frowned at his friend's statement and looked back at Riku, finding the silver haired teen's eyes glued to his own. Riku quickly averted his gaze, missing Sora's friendly smile.

"Then I'm definitely going to be his friend!" He said devotedly. There was nothing that the brunet disliked more than when people were ostracized and/or left to be alone – among other things, but there was just something about this situation that filled him with sympathy. If he was around to lift the spirits of those who were feeling down, that's what he was doing.

Kairi sighed again, "Fine...Try your best. But I think you're being way too pushy." She plopped her head down on her desk, playfully scowling upon hearing Sora chuckle.

"I'll try to be a little less 'pushy', okay? If he asks me to leave him alone… I'll do just that, I guess." Sora shuffled to his feet and back over to where Riku was and he apologized with a small grin.

"Hey—" As soon as he took a seat next to the silver haired teen, the door swung open—violently hitting the wall behind it and knocking some books off a nearby shelf.

Without hesitation a tall, thin mow hawked man strutted into the room and up to the teacher's desk.

He leaned forward and kissed the slate-haired teacher (who dropped his book in surprise) and then flipped a strand of blonde hair out of his face when he pulled back.

"Hey Zexy," the man spoke with a pleasant smile.

Sora's eyes widened as the fair-haired man kissed the teacher again. "What are you doing here? And I thought I specifically told you _not_ to call me that, Demyx!" Zexion seethed and quickly veiled his flushed face with his hair.

Demyx laughed as he dropped a stack of papers on the desk. "You left these sitting at home, babe. You should pay more attention to your student's papers than your little romance books." He teased, kissing his lover's cheek and luckily dodging a huge textbook that was thrown at him (but an unfortunate teen—who wasn't as lucky—caught the stray book with his face.)

However, regardless of being a Literature teacher, he did spend more time reading his material than teaching it.

"Get out of here," Zexion commanded after he returned to the novel in his hands. Demyx simply tapped on the shorter male's nose and laughed, "Will do." The blonde smiled widely and stuffed a hand in the pocket of his tattered, faded jeans.

"And take that ridiculous instrument you left here home, this time." Zexion put the book down and folded his arms.

"Well, where is my sitar, _sweetie_." Demyx inquired too closely to Zexion's ear and the younger male pushed him away with a small grumble. "Over there, _idiot_." Zexion pointed to the corner near Sora. With a laugh, he strode over and grabbed his sitar while smiling and winking at the brunet, who was still slightly surprised. Sora watched as the mohawked male strapped the instrument over his shoulder then gave a quick kiss to Zexion, mutter an "I love you," and then proceed to walk out the door smiling and whistling jubilantly.

Zexion sighed and rubbed his temples but stopped when he was aware of everyone in the classroom staring and smiling at him. "_Do_ your work! This is a study hall today!" He quickly returned to his book although his blush didn't subside one bit, and Sora was also blushing slightly when he turned back to his friend.

"Ha-ha sorry, Sora. I forgot to tell you that Mr. Zexion has a boyfriend." Kairi said apologetically and the brunet waved his hands in front of his face. "It's okay! I was just a bit surprised to see them being so straightforward." Riku took the time to glance at Sora, and he held his chin up with the palm of his hand.

"You don't have a problem with them?" The brunet shrugged and his lips curled back into a bright smile. "Nope, I don't mind. My friend Roxas has a boyfriend, so it doesn't bother me. Actually, I think it's great that they can publicly show their relationship like that," he admitted and smiled at their teacher, even though the older male didn't catch the action. Riku thought Zexion was missing out – on that sweet expression, that is.

Riku nodded slowly, "I see..."

There probably wasn't much that the brunet wasn't open-minded about, and thinking about that intrigued the silver haired teen to no end. Maybe this kid was different?

"Anyway, moving on. Um... Do you want to hang out with Kairi n' me this afternoon?" Sora looked at Riku hopefully, and ignored the small, protestant sound from his female friend. Riku hesitated but still slowly gave his answer, "I can't. I apologize." Sora frowned slightly but didn't let it weigh him down too deep—he hated being depressed, after all.

"Oh, don't worry about it, maybe some other time then." Riku saw the not-very-carefully-disguised discouraged expression flicker across the brunet's face and the silver haired teen bit his lip.

"I'm sorry but… I'm just busy this evening," he muttered while glaring at the desk. 'I…wish I could—"

"Oh, don't worry about it! Really, it's no big deal! We can hang out another day and go to someone's house or something. And the park is always an option since its close by!" He smiled and looked at Riku, who nodded weakly. The silver haired male looked like he was about to say something, but the loud bells signaled the end of their class. He blinked a few times after seeing the brunet jump in surprise.

"Gah. I'm still not used to those..." Sora heaved a sigh while rubbing at his ears. Kairi grinned and tugged at a strand of his hair playfully, "That's what you get for transferring when you're almost out of high school." He waved her off after she smiled and teasingly hit him upside the head.

"Yeah, yeah. See you later, Riku!" He waved and waited for Riku to make any movements. Riku started to raise his hand but stopped and nodded, making Sora mentally heave a sigh before he left the room.

~O~

Sora's classes up until lunch went by rather uneventfully, but he realized that he shared most of his schedule with Riku. (The teen just sat wherever he wouldn't be noticed.)

That evened out nicely; although, Riku was still as expressionless as ever.

Friend making process at _zero_ percent…

"This is going to be a bit harder than I thought." Sora let his head hit the lunch table with a groan, and Selphie patted him on the back before she flip an odd end of her curled hair back.

"What is?" Kairi questioned, sitting her lunch and herself on the other side of the brunet. The red-haired teen gazed around their lunch table—which consisted of Wakka, Tidus, and her best friend Selphie—and was met with shrugs.

"We only have one more year here, ya? Though we are glad you decided to transfer," Wakka drawled with his cheerful accent, shifting his large headband slightly.

"No, not school. I meant Riku," he mumbled and rested his chin on the table when he heard his blonde friend snort. Tidus bit into his sandwich angrily and looked off to the side with a scowl. "What do you want with the miserable bitch?" He asked with the mouthful of sandwich still in the process of being chewed.

Sora glared at Tidus' choice of adjectives and his negative attitude, "Don't call him that!" Tidus merely shrugged while Sora shook his head and turned to his other friends to explain, "I decided that I should become friends with him. He's usually alone, right?" The brunet looked to Kairi for reassurance and she nodded slightly.

"He's always been like that. Something about his parents." Wakka shrugged and met Sora's worried gaze.

"Did something happen to them?" Sora bit his lip when his mind jumped to conclusions of what might've happened. His friend's all glanced at each other while he shrunk into himself as he thought about his friend's parents and possible tragedies.

"No, I don't think so," Selphie giggled as she snatched a cookie from Sora's plate, though the brunet was too relieved to notice her action. "They're like, extremely strict form what I've heard and seen," she continued, munching on the stolen cookie, "His father's kinda scary. Y'know, the real tall and serious kind of guy." She muttered and pressed a finger to her pursed lips.

Sora took a few moments to look around the large cafeteria, frowning slowly after he did so.

"If you're looking for that prick, he's right there," Tidus sighed and flicked his head to the right, obviously annoyed with having to point out the silver haired teen. Sora followed Tidus' gaze to see Riku slowly walking with his lunch until he situated himself at an empty table close to the large cafeteria windows.

"What is he doing?" Sora asked and his friend's glanced at each other.

"Eating?" Kairi offered shrugging, making Tidus snort. Sora frowned, "No, I mean why is he sitting all the way over there by himself?" The brunet's heart ached at the thought of the silver haired teen's feelings as he sat there, alone.

"He always eats there, ya? Selphie invited him to our table once, but he refused. We just sorta stopped askin' after a while." Wakka shrugged his tan shoulders again and continued to devour his own tray of food. The redhead didn't even flinch from his lunch when Tidus slammed a fist down on the table and pressed his lips together before he spoke, "He thinks he's so amazing just 'cause he's got more money, and lives in a huge ass house." Tidus glared at Riku, who didn't seem to notice, and continued, "Oooh, No one's good enough to sit with someone whose father owns the biggest company on the mainland. God forbid it!" The blonde's fingers wiggled in the air before he folded his arms and Selphie rolled her eyes at his typical rant. All of their stares relocated to Sora when he smiled and gathered up his lunch tray as he rose to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Kairi asked, but she already knew the answer. Surely enough, Sora nodded towards Riku and his friend's looked shocked for a moment. "What kind of person would I be if I let him sit by himself?"

Tidus uncrossed his arms and palmed the table. "A normal one," he mumbled as he turned his gaze away from Riku.

"Tidus, stop being such a jerk." Sora gripped his lunch tray a little tighter and put on his usual cheery smile, thinking of things to say as he walked towards the lone teen. At the brunet's former table, Tidus huffed and finished the remainder of his second sandwich.

"Well, it _is_ Sora... He has to make friends with every living creature, you know that." Selphie smiled triumphantly when she swiped a bit of Tidus' food after he glanced away. "Yeah, but he's too nice. People like that stuck-up punk don't deserve friends like Sora." Tidus's frown deepened as he watched Sora near the other table. One of Wakka's vermillion eyebrows rose inquiringly as he saw the blonde scowl down at his lunch. "Hey, man? What's up with you, ya? We know you don't like Riku, but what exactly do you got against him?"

"None of your business. He's just a stuck-up jerk." The blonde huffed and the teens lapsed into an awkward silence. It felt rather empty without their quirky, cheerful brunet friend…

Meanwhile, Riku looked up from his lunch to meet a smiling brunet. "...Yes?" He slowly asked when the brunet hovered over the table. Sora made room for himself and graced the other teen with his musical chuckle.

"Well, I wanted to eat lunch with you today! I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to talk to you some more." After he was done speaking, Sora stared at Riku, who stared back. And stared...and stared. And then he stared some more.

"U-Um well..." Sora fidgeted slightly and his eyes rested on Riku's untouched lunch. "You don't have to sit here..." The teen offered quietly and Sora immediately waved his hands in front of himself frantically, "No! I-I want to get to know you so we can be good friends!" His eye twitched after several moments passed in silence and he occasionally glanced at Riku's expressionless face. For a moment, Sora could've sworn that a small, sad frown tugged at the other male's lips. But only for a moment, since he was now glancing back up at the brunet.

"I'm sorry. I'm not very interesting." Riku rested his head on the palm of his hand again and he twirled his fork in his food with the other. Sora flinched and then shook his head.

"Hey, that's not true! There must be something you'd like to talk about, right? What are your hobbies?" He eagerly questioned the silver haired teen and Riku's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Well, what do you like to do?" Sora urged his new friend with a kind smile. Riku sighed, but his lips parted to answer. "I...like to play the piano and guitar, I guess. That's all," he murmured quietly, not knowing that he caused Sora's eyes to sparkle with excitement.

"Really? I love listening to people play their music! Do you sing, too?" A delighted chuckle burst past the brunet's lips when Riku gave a slight nod. "I'd like to hear you sing. I bet you're fantastic!" Riku twirled his fork in his uneaten food again and something fluttered inside his chest. He wasn't quite sure, but he thought that it definitely had something to do with the brunet himself instead of the praises he was giving. After all, he had heard variations of those words from many people, though Sora was the first to seem truly interested. That…made him feel happy.

"Please... I'm not really all that great." Riku whispered, causing Sora to laugh and then recapture his friend's timid gaze.

"Don't be modest! I'd love to hear you sing." He smiled brightly at Riku, watching the silver haired teen's eyes widen slightly before he composed his emotions.

"I see... Maybe."

Sora smiled to himself and finally started to eat his food, occasionally glancing up to find Riku's gaze locked on him. The taller male would flinch slightly and avert his gaze whenever he was caught, making Sora feel a bit shy to be the person those deep irises were studying. (At least that's what he guessed they were doing.)

'_Does that mean I'm making a little bit of progress?'_ Sora though moments before he lifted his gaze up at Riku again.

"Hey, Riku?" He continued after Riku hummed in response, "Are you always like this?" His voice had lowered as he asked the question, as if he shouldn't be going into this type of subject.

"What?" Sora moved closer to Riku with a concerned expression. He caught the other male's reflexive wince and he started to pull back before he bit his lip and leaned even closer. His curiosity had gotten the better of him – but there was just something about Riku that brought out the brunet's sense of compassion and concern.

"Are you always alone?" Riku's eyes widened slightly before returning to their usual dull, clouded gaze. He just didn't understand why Sora was asking him these things. No one had ever questioned him in such ways, or with such genuine care for _his_ feelings. It hurt his head to think about it.

"I...Yeah." To a great extent, the teen had wanted to deny it, but he just couldn't.

"Well... You don't have to worry about that anymore. You've got me now! A-And Kairi! And my other friends, too." Sora gently placed his hand on Riku's and gave him a reassuring glance, accompanied with his heart-warming smile. Ignoring how cold the hand under his own felt, Sora closed his eyes and smiled before he spoke, "So you don't have to be alone anymore."

Riku's eyes widened at the slender hand that rested on his. He quickly withdrew his hand causing Sora to bite his lip. Riku stared at the table and made sure that his layered bangs were covering his eyes.

"Why are you... why are you being so nice to me? Is this some kind of joke?" Riku questioned in a low, skeptical voice. Sora gasped at the other's furrowed eyebrows and the hopeful, yet still guarded look in those viridian orbs.

"What? No! Why would you think that? I'd _never_ do that, Riku!" The brunet panicked and opened his mouth, only to close it and repeat that process over a few times.

Sensing the brunet's struggle, Riku looked away. "I... It's just... No one ever speaks to me, so I thought... I'm sorry." Riku bit his lip, but his new 'friend' gave him a relieved, understanding grin.

"Believe me. I'm not playing a joke on you; I truly want to be your friend. I like you!" The happy and sincere way that Sora had spoken those words made something in Riku's heart clench – however, for once, it was not an entirely bad feeling.

"I see..." Was Riku's standard reply; though, this time he had a miniscule shade of pink on his cheeks which were hidden behind his long silver bangs.

Sora opened his mouth exactly as the bell rang. '_Guess I'll ask about his family some other time...'_ The students gradually threw their trays away and headed into the hallways.

"Well, I'll see you eighth period, right? See you then!" Sora waved to Riku and started to walk backwards, turning slightly until he saw Riku raised his arm.

"See you, Sora..." Riku said with a small wave, watching the brunet grin and then retreat down the hallway. Riku took a moment to gather his thoughts with a sigh, and headed for his class.

"Friends...huh?"

-x-

~O~

-x-

A certain slender brunet came wandering out of his final lesson with an exhausted sigh; he had remembered that it had, in fact, been his own decision to change schools.

"Three days here already and I still get lost _and_ get startled when the bells ring," he muttered, languidly stuffing his books into his locker. One of the textbooks, however, managed to slip out of his grasp and fling itself down to crush his foot.

"**Ahh**!"

He squealed in pain and grabbed his abused limb, blushing slightly for the unmanly yelp that had just left his lips. Great way to end the third day of school. Just…_great_.

"You still aren't very organized..." Kairi observed from her new place beside him and retrieved the brunet's evil textbook. "So, how's befriending _Mr. Stoic_ going?" She asked sarcastically while her friend shook his injured foot.

Sora rested his head against the lockers and almost wanted to repeatedly slam his face into them. "He really doesn't smile. At all. Not even a small laugh or half of a smile...! It's sort of discouraging." Sora walked with Kairi out of the building's exit, nodding sagely and folding his arms.

"What did I tell you? He's not a pleasant person." Sora frowned at her words, finding them to be untrue. It wasn't that Riku was _bad_ person; he was just shy and seemed sort of awkward around people. Sora had wanted to tell Kairi that she didn't know Riku at all, but when the brunet thought about it, neither did he.

"Kai... He's a _good_ person, I just know it. Maybe if he had more people around him, he'll be happier. We'll _force_ him to smile if we have to!" Sora shouted with a teasing grin, pumping his fist in the air (which earned him several glances from passing bystanders.)

Kairi sighed even though she couldn't help but smile fondly at Sora. If there was one thing about him that she had to pick above everything else to love, it would be his unparalleled sense of justice; his free spirit. "I've never met anyone with such a compassionate heart. Is it even possible for you to get mad at anything?" She looked at him and he laughed. '_What do they think I am?_ _I can't be happy all the time...!'_ The brunet thought, slightly amused and slightly offended.

"Well. I try."

The two stopped at the corner of the street and turned towards each other, knowing they had to part. "I'm going to go check on the shop really quick, so walk home without me, alright?" She took off in the opposite direction as her friend and smiled when he sent her a wave.

"Okay, bye!" The brunet waited a few seconds before rounding the bend, smiling as he glanced down his favourite street; it was lined with myriads of diverse trees and flowers. Being the type of person that loved the outdoors, Sora reveled in the calm atmosphere around him as he walked the two remaining blocks to his house.

As the teen strolled towards his street – while occasionally looking up to admire the clear sky – he returned his focus to the path in front of him and caught a glimpse of silver disappear around a street corner. The house that stood at the corner blocked out whatever it was, but the brunet was sure of what he saw.

"Silver…? Was that Riku?" The brunet smiled, chuckling at how he now associated that colour with Riku. '_He is the only one around here with _that_ hair colour...'_ Sora jogged forward and slowly peeked around the house that was lining the corner. What he saw was indeed, the silver-haired teen. Riku had apparently stopped to take a break in front of the small home and was crouched down looking at several flowers in the small garden there. Sora couldn't help but tiptoe closer when he saw Riku gently taking in their aroma when his viridian eyes closed to show his contentment.

Something about the sight before him just made his chest fill with warmth.

"Riku," Sora saw the teen jump slightly when he heard his name being called. Sora giggled and walked up to the teen who had placed a hand over his heaving chest. "Sorry," the brunet apologized with a timid laugh, "What are you doing?" He asked curiously, although he knew the answer.

Riku coughed and straightened himself out, turning to walk down the street once more. "N-Nothing..."

Sora grinned at the nonchalant face Riku was unsuccessfully trying to pull—what with that light blush underneath his eyes. The brunet chuckled once again when the silver haired teen coughed into his hand and then cleared his throat. '_He's embarrassed because I caught him looking at flowers?'_

"Aren't you going home?" Riku asked several moments after he noticed the cheerful brunet following him. It was odd, having someone near to him – someone content with the silence that normally followed him wherever he went. But as he thought about this, he realized that he didn't mind because it was Sora in particular. (He still wasn't sure as to _why_ he was so comfortable around the brunet.)

"Yep. My house in on Traverse Street. What about you? Are you going home?" Sora folded his arms behind his head and looked at the sky while he continued to hum to himself. Riku sighed and nodded, but continued to walk. '_I'd like to find something to keep me away from that place, even for a little while…'_ The content state of his mind seemed to darken as Riku thought about his home. No. He really didn't want to be there.

"Yeah, I'm going home as well," Riku also lifted his eyes to the bright sky. He noticed that the light blue colour up there was highly similar to the irises of the boy next to him, but he held back the urge he got to look into Sora's eyes.

"Why don't I walk to your house with you?" Riku gazed back down at the brunet's dazzling smile and any opposition he could've ever formed was immediately chased away. "...Suit yourself," he stated a bit hesitantly. The brunet smiled and joined his friend down the intersection of Twilight Street instead of his normal route; Traverse Street.

Sora happily followed Riku, talking with him and trying to keep a light conversation; although, the silence was nice too. "So, you like to look at trees and flowers, don't you?" Sora interrogated the taller male and missed the way Riku faltered in his steps.

"Yeah... I do," Riku confirmed gently. The softness in his voice brought a small, yet still incredibly bright smile to Sora's lips.

"Me too, I love looking at plants and stuff like that. They're so beautiful." Sora's cerulean eyes captured the scenery around him—the surrounding green and clear, and the shining sunlight reflected everything perfectly. It really was such a quiet, aesthetic town.

The brunet had failed to notice Riku staring at him until the older male sighed and lightly touched his shoulder.

"This is where I live," The taller teen murmured after he came to a stop. At the massive residence before him, Sora's eyes widened and he took a step forward. "Whoa!" He looked up at the fairly large gate that surrounded the fairly large house. He put his hand on the tall and elegant gate as he peeked through it, smiling at the lovely garden on the other side that caught his eye. "You live here, Riku?"

"Unfortunately," the silver haired male muttered to himself, "I guess I'd better get going."

Feeling a little sad, Sora tapped his fingers together and peeked up at the older male. "Yeah. Still, I didn't know you lived here! We actually live pretty close; we can even walk to each other's house!" The brunet exclaimed and was unaware of the way that Riku's body had tensed.

"Maybe..." Sora sighed and stretched, letting out a cute groan before he rocked on the balls of his feet. Riku could tell that he was stalling, and that small fact made him want to let the brunet stay. "I guess…I'll see you tomorrow, then. See you later, Riku!" Sora waved at his friend before taking a few steps in the opposite direction.

"Goodbye...Sora." He said quietly and waved back. When the teen was positive that the smiley brunet was gone, he turned to look at his house and scowled before he leaned against the gate. Sliding down against the cold, metal bars until he hit the ground, Riku tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

'_What a day...'_ Riku ran his hand through his hair while trying to rid the image of brown hair and clear sapphire eyes from his thoughts.

In one day, just one person knew more about him than anyone else in his whole life up until now did. Sora knew about his hobbies, knew where he lived, knew how goddamned _lonely_ he is. And the brunet had been the one to ask the questions _himself._

Riku didn't care if he was late. He didn't care if his father would be angry with him. He just wanted to sit there and think about his new 'friend.' (That was such a foreign word, really.)

With an exhausted sigh, the teen's emerald eyes opened to rest on the sky, which now reminded him of his friend's clear, cerulean irises.

"He's…not so bad."

-x-

~O~

-x-

After all-but skipping home, Sora walked through the front door of his home. He immediately smiled at the 'cozy' feeling he got just from being in their small dwelling.

"Mom, I'm home!" The boy called out with a grin, throwing his shoes and his bag into the corner before he walked to the living room. His expression brightened when a woman of almost-equal height also swiveled into the room—her wild, curly brown hair bouncing as she walked.

"Hi there, sweetie!" She dropped the clothes basket she was holding onto the sofa and began to fold the clothes. Watching his mother happily fold their laundry, Sora grinned and offered her a small wave.

"So, how was your day?" Her cobalt eyes danced when she looked at her son to catch his shrug.

"Not bad, actually. I made a new friend, I think." His mother smiled and chuckled at his response. Though, she knew Sora would still be making friends even after being at the new school for a few days.

"You think? That sure helps. Is it a girl or boy?" She asked, wagging her eyebrows—an action that always made Sora laugh and shake his head.

"A guy. His name's Riku." Sora explained, imagining Riku's face in his mind as he spoke.

"Ohhh, I see... What's he like?" From the way her smile expanded, Sora could tell that she was eagerly awaiting a response. He chuckled because he knew that she was just as excited to hear about his day as he was to tell her about it. So he began with, "He's tall and has really nice silver hair. He's...not very enthusiastic, though." The woman chuckled at her son's exasperated expression and hopped up to sit on the arm of the sofa.

"Silver hair? How unique. Sounds sexy if you ask me. Is he shy around you or just altogether anti-social?" She folded a pair of socks while looking at her son, giving him a look.

Sora fidgeted. "He's just really shy and reserved. Kairi said he had no friends before me…" Sora his head to the side and stared at the floor through sad, lidded eyes, "He just looked so lonely, mom…" He shook the image from his mind, frowning; and his mother also frowned.

"The poor baby... I'm glad you decided to talk to him. Small acts of kindness can really change the flow of a person's day. Remember how happy you can make someone just by smiling at them." The woman grinned at the words she had constantly spoken to her son. "Why don't you take it a step further and invite him over sometime? That'd be fun!" She bounced up from her seat, grabbing the basket along the way.

"I guess so. I wanted to, but Kairi told me that he doesn't really go anywhere." Sora's mother stopped in the doorway to glance back at him, looking as if she had suddenly remembered something, "Oh yeah, Kairi called for you earlier. She said she'd be in the backyard if you wanted to stop over." Sora watched his mother waddle into her bedroom humming some random melody loudly and off-key.

"All right! I'll just change and then head over." He jumped up and went to his room and plopped down on his bed while removing his shirt. "What a day." Sora placed his arm over his eyes and fell backwards.

'_It's always great to meet new people_.'

A large smile tugged at Sora's lips when he remembered the look of hope on Riku's face when they spoke for the first time. After a few minutes, he sat up and glanced around his room. The teen eventually got up and threw on a different pair of cargo shorts and grabbed his favourite teal hoodie. With a small chuckle, the teen glanced at the photo on the nightstand at the side of his bed. "

See ya later, dad..."

With that being said, he walked out of the house – shouting to his mom to let her know he was leaving – and jogged across the street to his red-haired friend's house.

**-**x-

~O~

-x-

"You should've seen Riku's house! It was amazing!" Sora exclaimed from his spot on the grass in Kairi's backyard.

"You went to his house?" The auburn-haired female asked with raised eyebrows that illustrated her surprise.

"Well, not inside; I kind of walked with him there—and it was so huge. You know that gigantic house at the back of Twilight Street? That's it!" Kairi sat down in the grass next to him when he began making exaggerated motions with his hands.

"Oh really... I never knew. That's really close." She flopped down on her back, swinging her thin legs into the air with the movement. She hadn't been like those other girls who had giggled and fantasized over where Riku lived and if she'd ever get to see his house. It made her wonder how Sora had managed to do what many have always been too afraid to do. Follow Riku, that is.

"Sora. What made you decide to talk to him?" She asked slowly but curiously. Although, considering how Sora was an incredibly kind and social person, it wasn't too hard to imagine what his motives were.

"I wanted to at least meet everyone in the school. And I hadn't talked to Riku before you told me about him... I can't imagine how he feels being alone like that." Sora sat up and ran his fingers through Kairi's cat's fur after the animal had situated herself on his lap.

"To be honest, I never really thought about him much. I know that many girl's are still falling over him; he's had a lot of admirers, but he rejects them all for some reason. I assume it's because they're only after his looks," Kairi picked up her cat as she mused, "But who knows?"

She held the cat by her underarms and shook her up and down slowly. "You're getting fat."

Laughing at Kairi's taunt, Sora poked the cat in the stomach and earned a glare [yes, glare] from the animal. "Well, he is attractive so I'd imagine..." Kairi stopped playing with her cat and sent an amused look to her friend to find him so lost in thought.

"You think he's attractive?" Kairi's smirk widened and Sora sat up quickly, startled out of his reverie.

"Wha?" At his flustered features, Kairi smiled. His reactions were _so_ predictable; he couldn't hide his feelings from anyone. "W-Well—" Sora fiddled around with the hem of his shirt and jumbled with his words until Kairi reassured with a laugh, "Don't worry. I won't tell."

"There's nothing to tell!" The brunet pouted and folded his arms, falling back into the freshly cut lawn to avoid his friend's amused stare. Kairi also stretched herself out and flicked at the poor ant that was struggling to climb up her leg. "Yeah sure. Still, I do wonder if he'd let you go over to his house."

"Is there a reason he shouldn't? I'm not really going to force him to invite me over, but that would clarify whether or not we're friends." After he finished speaking, Sora listened to his friend while his fingers drew small patterns through the neat blades of grass.

"He never invites anyone to his house. Even if people invite him somewhere or ask to go to his house, he always answers with the same excuse. 'I'm Busy. Sorry.'" She deepened her voice to mimic Riku's and moved her bangs so that they covered her eyes—the actions making Sora chuckle, even more so when her eyebrows furrowed. "And after a while..." Her quiet giggles slowly faded so that she held a serious expression, "People just stopped talking to him. It was sad to see him like that." Kairi closed her eyes, remembering that every single thing Riku did—sitting, eating, even walking—he did by himself.

Completely alone.

"It must be hard, to be on his own all the time… Oh, before I forget; my mom said I could invite him over sometime soon! I think it would make him feel better to hang out with a friend." He smiled and hauled himself to his hand and knees to stretch in a cat-like way, and he ignored his friend's laughter.

"Really? He'd probably feel awkward. Hopefully he doesn't mind how small your house is compared to his." She poked at him and his lower lip jutted out.

"Sorry for having a _small_ house," he mumbled and jabbed an elbow into her arm before he rose to his feet. "I don't think Riku's that kind of person," Sora stated confidently, grabbing his discarded hoodie off the lawn chair and rubbed his arm. He stretched again and threw his friend an idle grin. "Ah, I should get going."

"Need to clean your house for Riku?" She teased him and watched the teen try to hide a small wince and the red colour that rose to his cheeks.

"No...! Well, yes. I think I will ask him to come over after all." The brunet sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and a yawn drifted from his lips. "I'm a bit tired, too. See you later, Kai." Sora waved to her and hopped over the easily-passable backyard fence.

"Bye!" After her friend had left, Kairi once again spread out on her back into the grass and her cat jumped onto her stomach. With a smile, she scratched the animal behind her ears. "What do you think, Momo? I think they'll be good friends... If there's anyone who can wiggle into Riku's heart, it's Sora." The small creature mewled in what Kairi took as agreement.

"In fact, I think he already has…"

* * *

-x-

~O~

-x-

"Riku, _where_ have you been?"

The silver haired teen's father spoke as icily as he possibly could when he spotted his son.

The man's lip curled into a nasty sneer and he folded his arms when he saw his son's wince. "What could _you_ have possibly been doing that caused you to be fifteen minutes late?" Riku cursed inwardly and turned to face the man without saying anything at first. '_Why did he have to be waiting here? I didn't even have time to make up an excuse… Shit. Why now?'_

The silver haired teen _had_ been in the process of sneaking past the maids and his parents in order to get to his room. Obviously he failed.

'_I don't want to have to deal with this now…'_ The teen sighed and ran a hand through his long, layered hair. "I stopped to talk with a..._friend_," he muttered stiffly and avoided all eye contact with the man before him.

"A friend?" His father raised a slender eyebrow and folded his arms. "I thought I told you not to associate with any of those lowly, distasteful people. Only one more year and you'll be free from that pathetic excuse for a school. If there were anything better around here, I'd enroll you there."

Riku glared at the floor before turning away from his father and walking away. The man sighed and idly fixed the cuff of his sleeve as he said, "I don't know how you can stand any of those repulsive students."

Stopping in his tracks, Riku clenched his fists and pressed his lips together to keep from immediately saying something he'd regret.

"Don't you dare call him that..." The teen muttered angrily, his eyes flashing wildly at the thought of his father scorning his new brunet friend. He wouldn't allow that; he wouldn't allow anyone to belittle Sora, since the brunet was the first to treat him like a _human_ – and not the godly entity that everyone else saw him as.

"Excuse me?" His father stalked towards him menacingly—at once hovering over his son. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything." The silver haired teen averted his gaze away from his father's glower and it the inside of his lips as the man spoke: "I believe you did. I also believe that I told you not to hang out with _those_ people, _Riku_." His father grabbed his collar and pulled him close, that familiar, misplaced rage apparent in his eyes. "Understood?" Riku clenched his jaw tightly and his eyes narrowed further into angry slits.

"Yes," Riku hissed through his teeth and the male hiked him up a bit higher.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, _father_." The tall white-haired man let go off his son and sauntered out of the large foyer, calling out to his wife who had been standing near their wide staircase. His mother glanced at him with her standard and vacant expression, but behind her stoic façade there was a great sadness in her eyes.

"It's... for your own good."

While straightening out his twisted collar, Riku watched her hurry into another room and call out to her husband. "Having no friends, being alone...turning into an anti-social bastard. How the hell is _any_ of that supposed to be _good_ for me?!" The silver haired teen hurried to his huge bedroom door and slipped inside to stare at the room.

He had wondered, for the longest time, why his father bothered to move them to this town if he hated the "low class" like he claimed. It was because of his current job they had moved to Destiny Islands—but even so, there were other locations where there weren't "poor people" or "middle class" and despite that, their house was the nicest on the street after his father had it renovated. The damn show-off.

While walking to the corner, he inhaled gently and sat down at his ebony piano. The grand instrument was definitely the only good thing in his too-giant room. But even as he rested his hands above the keys, a familiar emptiness swirled around in his chest while he thought of their first few days here.

It was hard – rather awkward when he thought about it. And the only reason for moving to Twilight Street that Riku saw was his father's excitement for tormenting and chastising people who had less than he did. His hatred ran so deep…and Riku had no idea why. What possible excitement was there to gain by looking down on those who had less than you—and just looking down on anyone at all?

But...moving to Destiny Islands gave him the chance to meet Sora—his first possible 'friend' in a long while. The brunet was different in a _good_ sort of way.

Though no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get the image of wild chocolate spikes and friendly cerulean eyes out of his mind; he was very sure that he had never met anyone as adorable as the brunet. Sora was cute, kind, and so _goddamn _friendly. What on earth could have prompted the brunet to talk to him? Even three days after transferring to _Sunset Hills _High School, the brunet had already befriended almost everyone in the damn school; surely he didn't need Riku—didn't even need to communicate with him.

But he did.

And it made him_ happy._ (A shocking fact when taking into account that Riku was rarely happy these days.)

Perhaps it was because Sora was actually allowed to make friends, or maybe he had a _loving_ family who let him freely choose what he wanted that made him so...innocent and extraordinary. No matter what his father said, he truly wanted to get to know more about this fascinating teen. How would his father find out anyway?

Letting his thoughts ease out, Riku brushed some of his bangs out of his eyes before effortlessly letting his long fingers dance across the keys.

Maybe one of these days, he could show Sora some of his music. The brunet had said something about his love of listening to other's compositions... In all honesty—Riku had always wanted someone listen to his music and to let the calming melodies ease all their worries away. He had once liked making a deep, profound impact on people. He wanted them to feel the emotions he put into creating those pieces.

But things like that had disappeared right along with the happiness in his life as he grew and was unable to find anyone truly interested in his music.

Because the silver haired teen had memorized the song he had started, he didn't need to focus on the keys and he let his eyes trail around his room. Even though it was so spacious and elegant, he felt trapped and lonely. He rarely had or wanted company, but now that he thought about it, inviting Sora over when his parents were at one of their ridiculous parties (or rather, what they liked to call 'meetings') didn't seem like such a bad idea.

And if he told them not to, the maids wouldn't say a word to anyone if Sora was ever here.

Riku shook his head and kept playing. He needed a decent song if he was going to sing to..._for_ Sora. That is, if he was really going to invite the slender teen to his home.

Though with several things on his mind, Riku got up and moved from the piano to open his nightstand drawer and get out his sheet music (while grabbing his pencil, sitting back at his piano, and starting to scribble down the notes that he played.)

Normally, when he created his own music it was serious and a little empty. But somehow, this time it seemed different; it was relaxing, but at the same time it stirred up different emotions in him—some of them new and exhilarating. It just felt so easy to create music that was peaceful and actually seemed to flow when he was thinking of the brunet. Not that it was surprising in the least bit.

Sora was the only person who, other than his family, actually noticed him. (His family barely paid attention to him anyway.)

He sighed for the thousandth time and then pressed his pale lips together._ 'Maybe I will...'_

A strange twinge of excitement at the thought of having a _friend_, Sora no less, at his house caused the teen to grow restless and he slid off of the stool to grab one of his guitars.

"I should probably practice..." He strummed the strings once and cleared his throat.

~O~

"Hey mom… Do you think I could invite Riku over, um, tomorrow?"

Sora timidly asked the question while he twirled his fork around in his dinner—glancing at his mother who also lifted her gaze to her son's.

"Sure, sweetie. Is that why you've actually cleaned your room?" She smirked playfully and rested her elbows on the table. She had remembered the utter shock of being able to see the floor in her son's room when she went to tell him it was time to eat. She even had to brace herself on the doorway just in case the surprise made her keel over. (A little over-the-top, but yeah…) It was still startling.

"Yes! Wait, no! Yes! No! Ah!" He lowered his crimson-hued face and shoveled a heap of spaghetti into his mouth. "It's good to spend some time with your friends." She winked at him and sauntered off to the kitchen with their finished plates, laughing and swaying her hips all the way.

"Oi." Sora frantically ran his hands through his unruly hair and muttered an early 'goodnight' to his mother before retreating to his room. He really didn't want to stick around for her teases. Despite the dark flush that remained on his cheeks, Sora smiled to himself as he eased open his door and slipped inside his room.

"Hey dad, I've made a new friend today," The brunet commented as he closed the door behind him and then glanced at the photo on the desk before he flopped down on the mattress. "Granted, he doesn't really smile or talk much but... I think I can help him with that." The brunet smiled at the picture, which was taken of his family four years before his father died.

It had become almost a ritual since then to tell his father about his day, although sometimes he wished the photo could talk back to him. (That didn't make him crazy, did it?)

The brunet's eyes finally fluttered shut and he yawned, settling under his light comforter—for some reason, even though it was technically always 'summer' on the island, his room was the coldest in the house at night.

"G'night dad..." Those words slipped past the brunet's lips before he rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

_-That I've never said before-_

* * *

~O~

-x-

"See ya, Mom."

Sora waved to where he thought his mother was as he struggled to pull his shirt down over his head.

"Bye! You better hurry!" He heard her call out as he closed the door behind him and rushed down the street. "Ahh, I'm going to be so late!" He sprinted down the street and zipped around the corner only to be unexpectedly stopped by something.

After colliding with the 'something'—sending it forward and sending himself spiraling to the ground in the other direction—he groaned and rubbed his throbbing wrist. "Ow." The brunet sat up and looked up to into none other than the concerned face of his silver haired friend.

"Are you okay?" Riku stuck his hand out for Sora to grab.

"Yeah, thank you."

Sora winced when his friend grabbed his hand. "Huh? Does it hurt?" Riku examined Sora's arm, which had a fairly large cut leading to his wrist. "I...I just scraped it." He offered weakly as he stared at his bleeding wrist. The silver haired teen sighed and snaked a hand into his bag, bringing out an elegant, embroidered handkerchief after he had carefully inspected the wound. "Here. This should stop the bleeding until we get you to school. I really am sorry." Sora winced as Riku gently dabbed at his wrist before folding and wrapping it around the injury.

"Hey, don't worry about it; it's not your fault. I was the one who ran into you!" Riku helped Sora up and took his uninjured hand, quickly leading him to the school.

'_At least that stupid handkerchief they force me to carry finally made itself useful,' _the silver haired teen thought as he glanced back at the brunet. His eyes softened at the worried look on the other's now-pale face as he was obviously trying to concentrate on things other than his injured wrist.

"_I really am sorry."_

It actually wasn't until after the two had entered the building and were half-way to the nurse's office that Sora noticed that Riku had not once let go of his hand. '_His hand is so warm...'_

"Um, my…friend scraped his wrist, can you take a look at it for him," Riku murmured to the nurse as he walked through the door to her office. The fragile-looking woman quickly stood up and walked over to Sora, her long braid swaying with the elegant movement.

"Oh no! Please let me take a look at it."

She removed Riku's cloth and looked at Sora's wrist, frowning slightly. "Oh my, you poor thing. Hang on for one second, sweetie." Sora winced when he saw her discard the sullied cloth into her wastebasket. '_Mental note: buy Riku a new hanky!'_

And as she then walked to her closet to lug out her gigantic first aid kit. (How she carried that monster was beyond Sora.)

Riku's worried expression eased as he watched her disinfect and rewrap the brunet's wrist in a large bandage with a heart on it. Sora looked at it with a chuckle as he happily tracing the cute design with his finger. (He'd never admit it out loud, but he'd developed sort of a liking for sweet things like that. He blamed Kairi and Selphie, since they were always going on about 'adorable' things.)

"Thank you, Miss...Um?" When he tilted his head the woman smiled and moved her bangs out of her face. "Miss Gainsborough. But feel free to call me Aerith." She clutched his uninjured hand and shook it.

"I'm Sora," the brunet offered with his friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you, Sora." Riku watched the brunet thank the woman and bow to Aerith, his sweet expression making her smile once more. "I guess you better get to your classes before you get in trouble! Thank you for bringing him, Riku. Please try and be more careful, okay Sora?" She advised and put her utensils away while the slender brunet beamed at her.

"I will!" He called and waved to the kind woman, before he led Riku out of the office.

"…Thank you," he quietly thanked the silver haired teen a few moments after they had been walking.

"What for?" Surprised by the brunet's appreciation, Riku stopped walking and turned to Sora, who smiled.

"For helping and taking care of me! I get dizzy when I see blood." He warily looked at his bandaged wrist and put his other hand over the small heart shape.

"Oh... You're welcome." Riku's eyes lingered on Sora until a chuckle slipped past the brunet's soft-looking lips, and he started to walk faster. "Come on, we're going to be later if we creep around here any longer!" He grasped Riku's hand and bolted for their class.

Somehow, it felt like he and Sora had made some profound leap in their new friendship.

He couldn't think of a better way to get the morning started.

~O~

Sora was happy.

So far it had been a great day—despite the damage that was done to his poor arm. But the main reason for the brunet's happiness was that he'd gotten Riku to talk to him more; the teen seemed a smidgen _less_ awkward. The only way his day could get any better was if Riku agreed to come to his house and hang out.

He wanted to spend as much time with Riku as possible; which was the reason he currently was standing outside the school with Kairi, waiting for his silver-haired friend.

"Wait, so... You cut your arm—blood oozing everywhere—and you _didn't_ pass out?" She asked, raising a thin eyebrow when he nodded proudly. "That's a first," she taunted while the brunet laughed and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Aw, stop teasing! Anyway, do you see Riku anywhere?" He looked around timidly and Kairi folded her arms when she leaned back against the fence they stood by. "You're really getting excited about this, aren't you?" She looked over her friend and shook her head at his nervous smile and he fidgeted.

With a light pink blush on his face, Sora lowered his head and gave a quick nod. "Maybe a little," he admitted while scratching the back of his neck.

Though her friend was so eager, Kairi bit her lip when she thought about Riku's previous answers to a question like Sora's. "I wouldn't be getting too excited. Oh look, there's Riku!" Kairi pointed behind Sora at the school and the brunet smiled when he saw the teen walking out of the building.

"Hey, hey Riku!" Sora waved wildly to get his friend's attention until Kairi rolled her eyes and pushed him. "Hey, _Riku_!"

Said teen caught sight of his shouting friend and strolled over towards him. "Hey," he nodded at the two and Kairi folded her arms, but tried to give a friendly smile. _'He could've at least _sounded_ happier…'_

"Hey, I have a question for you." Sora didn't waste any time getting to the point, once they started walking. Riku looked at Sora as he shifted the strap to his bag on his shoulder. "Yeah?"

Sora fiddled with his fingers but forced himself to stop being so nervous. "W-would... Do you want to come over my house today?" Kairi could see the nervousness on Sora's face as he hoped for the best. Kairi's lips thinned into a fine line when she saw the silver haired teen's shocked expression. '_Please say yes!'_

"What?" The question had obviously caught Riku off guard.

'_How did he ask first?' _The teen had just been debating on whether or not he should invite Sora over, if he ever even gathered the courage to ask him. It was just hanging out anyway...

"Ah—I mean, if you don't want to then that's fine…" Riku intensely disliked the way that Sora tried to cover up his disheartened expression. "I—" He bit his lip when the brunet's face fell. "Its fine, I know you're busy and stuff! I just..." Sora was trying his best not to show his disappointment and he hoped that Riku was bad at reading people's emotions. (However, it wasn't like Sora was the master of subterfuge to begin with.)

Even though Kairi wasn't making eye contact with either of them, she also wore an upset expression before she locked eyes with Riku. She mouthed the words 'he really likes you' to him and watched his eyes flicked to the cement sidewalk.

The silver haired teen _could_ always tell his parents he had afterschool activities… "I'll… I'd like that, Sora." Riku accepted quietly. His breath caught in his throat as Sora's face lit up—the brunet's beautiful sky irises shone more radiantly than the setting sun in front of them.

Being unable to contain his joy, Sora lifted himself onto his tiptoes and threw his arm around Riku. "Really?! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kairi disguised her giggled with a cough when she glanced at Riku's face, which was tinted a soft shade of pink that looked oh-so amusing on his surprised visage. "Y-you're welcome."

"This is so great," the brunet laughed as he slowly unwound his arms and then glanced up at Riku. '_Hopefully, I can see your smile!'_

"Really, thank you. It's nice to be able get away from home." Riku spoke softly, and Sora smiled at his friend's appreciation before he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"All right then, no time to waste! I'll call you later, Kairi!" The teen grabbed Riku's hand and sprinted down the block, towing the poor, still-slightly- shocked silver haired teen behind him.

Kairi couldn't help but smile as she watched their retreating forms and she cupped her hands around her mouth to call, "Have fun!"

'_Sora gets excited so easily. I probably should've warned Riku.'_

She laughed to herself and headed for her own home, stopping only when a realization hit her. "Ah… Now I have nothing to do…"

~O~

"Mom, I'm back! And I've brought company!" The slender brunet's voice carried into the room after he opened the front door.

Silence.

"Mom?" Both teens were met with more silence until a small explosion resounded from the kitchen, which resulted in his mother stumbling out of the kitchen, which was filling up with smoke. "Be right with you, hun!" She gestured to him and glared/pouted when the smoke detector went off.

"_Argh_!"

The two watched her rush back into the smoky room. Shortly after that, Riku lifted a platinum eyebrow and glanced at Sora, who hung his head. "...You really shouldn't ask." He muttered with a blush heating his face. "She doesn't really cook often." Sora explained when he looked at Riku.

"I can't imagine why..." The silver haired teen added sarcastically and the delighted laugh he received from Sora made his heart leap. Normally, people couldn't catch the teasing note in his voice and got upset, but Sora apparently knew when the older male was joking.

"Well, she tries." Both of Riku's eyebrows lifted when Sora's mother resurfaced—covered in smoke and dust—holding a small, square tray. She was rather short, just barely taller than Sora, and she was rather elfin now that he took in her appearance.

"Oh, my gosh! Sora! Look, I did it! I actually _almost_ made cookies!" She held the dish close to the brunet's face and Riku peered down over Sora's shoulder at the remains of charred...cookies? Was that what she called them?

"Uh, yeah mom. They actually are shaped like cookies this time." He cautiously offered her a smile and gently pushed the tray back after patting her shoulder, "Thanks. But uh, we're not hungry right now, right Riku?" He looked back at the nervous teen, who cleared his throat and nodded, "Uh... No. Not really." Sora's mother looked at Riku—actually acknowledging his existence this time.

"Huh? Who are you?" She set her tray down and looked at him.

Riku straightened his posture, falling into the refined disposition he had been taught to greet new people with, and bowed his head slightly, "I'm—"

"Wait, don't tell me! Silver hair, nice body, calm features...lonely green eyes... You must be Riku!" She exclaimed and looked at Sora for confirmation, "Am I correct?" She articulated with her wide grin and Sora rubbed the bridge of his nose in mortification. Why did she seem so embarrassing when they had company? But, he decided that didn't love her any less for it, so it was okay. (But still slightly mortifying.)

"Yeah." Sora nodded and pulled his friend forward, smiling and patting the teen on the back.

The curious woman tapped her finger on her chin and circled around the silver-haired teen, slowly enough to cause him to fidget.

"Wow, your hair; is that natural? Do you dye it? Can I touch it?" Riku saw her sapphire eyes twinkle—similar to another blue-eyed brunet—as she questioned and stared at him in anticipation, her childlike features bright. "Mom. You're probably making him uncomfortable." Sora noticed the 'okay-what-the-hell-is-this-woman-doing?' expression on his friend's face and gave the teen an apologetic smile.

"Oh shush, I am not! You don't mind, right?" She asked and if she noticed the teen's crimson-hued cheeks, she didn't say or do anything about them. "I-I..."

"Mom..." Sora poked his fingers together when Riku's eyes probed his own. "So you don't care, right?" She looked at his hair again and he sighed.

"N-No." He didn't know why, but he fidgeted as she inspected his hair and played with some long strands. To be quite honest, Riku loved the feeling of someone combing their fingers through his silver tresses. But just knowing that it was _Sora's_ mother, well, made him feel that if she didn't like something about him, then Sora wouldn't either. He was surprised to know that a thought like that made his chest ache.

"Oh, it's so shiny and soft! I wish my hair was like yours!" She continued to jubilantly mess with Riku's silky strands until Sora sighed and grabbed her shoulders. "Ohh-kay mom, I think that's enough!" He pulled her back slowly and she giggled.

"Fine, fine," the impish woman held her hands up in defeat, "You're no fun, Sor." She folded her arms behind her head and stuck her tongue out. (Everyone knew what traits the brunet inherited from his mother.)

"Anyway, you're lucky. I'm going out with Mina tonight, to that place I told you about yesterday." She declared as she grabbed the tray and trotted into the kitchen. "Oh no—not with Kairi's mom!" Sora grabbed his forehead and would've seriously considered fainting if Riku hadn't touched his shoulder.

"You okay?" The silver haired teen asked and Sora held back as smile at the concern in the taller boy's eyes. Riku was really nice – it made Sora wonder why no one took the time to get to know him… But despite that, his mind wandered back to his mother and her plans for the evening. He groaned again.

Both his and Kairi's mother had this weird ritual of always going out to have fun in random places. Shopping Centers. Restaurants. Bars… The backyards of unsuspecting neighbors. Wherever they could that was legal—or well, _almost_ legal.

Whenever they got together Sora knew that they were causing hell for some poor unfortunate soul, who would probably have to scrape their wasted asses off an unknown sidewalk in the morning... "Well, I should be back much later so don't worry about it, my little ducky!" She stuck her hand through the doorway and waved.

"So, you're going drinking?" She came back into the living room and looked at her son while twirling a piece of hair on her finger—that little nervous habit she couldn't quite break.

"Sor, don't worry. We always end up here anyway," she reassured her son with a big smile. Sora looked at the ground briefly before meeting his mother's eyes once again. He trusted her, but he knew how carried away she could get after a few drinks.

"Mom _please_, try not to get too drunk – if at all... I don't want you becoming one of those typical abusive alcoholics!" He warned, folding his arms. He really wished that Riku did not have to hear this conversation, but it happened more frequently than he cared to admit. Quite often, actually…

"Oh please, Sora. It's not like we go out every day!" She saw the concern on his face increase and her expression eased into her gentle, maternal one – one that was so unlike her normally silly expressions, but still suited her entirely. "Sor..." She walked over to her child, frowning when she finally noticed the bandages on his arm. "Hey, what happened?" The slim woman moved closer and inspected his wrist when she noticed him trying to cover it with his other hand.

"What? Oh, this morning I ran into Riku—literally. I scraped it when I fell and Riku helped me to the nurse's office." He looked back at the quiet teen with a grateful smile.

"Thank goodness. With your whole blood-phobia thing I'm glad someone was there to keep you from fainting." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He flushed and batted her away. "I guess I better head to Kairi's house, then," she grabbed her purse and let the strap hang from her arm as it folded across her stomach.

"You know, you guys really should find a safer hobby. Like...knitting." Sora pouted when his mother started laughing at his comment, and Riku just watched them banter with a quiet amusement that only present through his vibrant eyes.

"Sorry Sor. I'll hit the knitting and prune juice when I'm older. Though you'd be surprised how many alcoholic drinks require prune—"

"Ohhh-kay, that's more information than I need, thanks. Are you _trying_ to drive me to drink?" Sora asked through a laugh, and his mother soon joined in to chuckle at his taunt. She slung an arm over her son's shoulder and kissed his forehead, and then remembered that there was another person in the room. She spared a glance at Riku, who she noticed had been nervous and tense. "Hey kid, don't be such a stranger! Lighten up! Our house is your house." She patted him on the back and pushed him towards Sora.

"Y…yes ma'am," he spoke as he grabbed Sora's shoulder to steady himself—his weight causing the brunet to stumble a bit.

"I'll be gone for the day so feel free to do whatever. Just try not to get too wild!" She winked at both teens and went into her bedroom.

"Ahh. Sorry about this, Riku." Sora looked exasperated until his mother flounced back into the room with a pair of different clothes hanging around her arm. "Hey Sor, do you know when the Paopu thingy begins?" She questioned her son, while rummaging through her large purse.

"What? We used to go to that all the time! It's on Saturday, right?" The teen remembered his father once told him that Destiny Islands was special because they held certain festivals—which were exciting and romantic nights when couples got together to do whatever it was they did. Sora just went for the fireworks and food. He loved free toys, too.

"Ah, I remember it like it was yesterday. Your father proposed to me on the night he invited me to the Paopu thingy..." His mother closed her eyes; apparently lost in her memories. Sora was confused be the woman's brief reverie, so he inquired, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just thought that maybe you and Riku could go. Why don't you?" She suggested after a few moments and smirked when Sora choked on his spit. "Huh?! Mom I really don't think–"

"I'm sure it'll be fun, so go and hang out! It's not just for couples, Sor." His mother leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead once again, further embarrassing the blushing boy.

"I'd rather go to the one in the summer, but I guess we could... T-To hang out and stuff." Sora made sure not to look at his taller friend as this was being said. To be honest, the idea sounded rather fun to him.

"Good." His mother smiled and swung the purse still on her arm around in circles, miraculously not spilling its contents. "Anyways, I'm leaving now, duckies!" She patted Riku's head and walked past the two and spun around. "Love you, have fun!" She quickly slipped outside and closed the door.

"I swear I'm not related to her..." Sora muttered after looking at the door. Throughout the whole exchange Riku's impression of the woman changed. She definitely was _different_... But not in a way that made Riku want to scream and flee in terror, no, the silver haired teen honestly liked her to a great extent. It was easy to see how similar she was to her son, and yet very unlike him in many ways. And she _looked_ as if she could be his older sister. But her large blue eyes and attractive smile was obviously passed down to her son.

Sora shyly glanced at the silver haired teen, idly pointing to the sofa. "Hey, go ahead and sit down, I'll go get some snacks." Riku nodded and situated himself on the furniture as he watched the brunet disappear.

In all his life he'd never met anyone quite like Sora and his mother. They were so kind; so friendly. Was that how families acted—_real _families? His parent's were the exact opposite... He barely even spoke to them, aside from his mother on a few occasions. Now that he was on that subject, would _his_ parents get angry? Maybe they didn't even notice he wasn't home.

Somewhere in-between Riku's musings, Sora walked back into the room whistling and carrying several bowls of food. "There you go." The brunet placed the snacks on the table and plopped down next to Riku. "I thought we could talk for a while and then maybe watch a movie or something. That's usually how Kai and I spend our time."

"That's fine. You can ask me something first." Sora smiled and grabbed his bowl of pretzels, kicking his feet up as he took a moment to think. "So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Sora started. It was time to get to know each other better.

Sora/Riku bonding—initiated.

Riku frowned, his thoughts immediately deviating to his sister. "I have an older sister, but she moved out of this town a while ago." The silver haired teen spoke softly and dipped his hand into the bowl to take out a few of the salty treats.

"Somehow I pictured you as an older brother, but it must be nice to have someone look out for you, too," the brunet chuckled but continued on, "What's her name? Do you miss her?" Riku nodded and pictured the blonde-haired woman. A good portion of his past involved her and how she kept him company when no one else would. Yes, he did miss her, and all he had to remember her by since she left were her paintings—the ones he had hung in his room to make it a bit livelier.

"Her name is Naminé. I do miss her every now and again... What about you; any siblings?" Sora shook his head and smiled a bit sadly.

"Nope! Only child. Although, I think it would be fun to have a little brother or sister." He kept his grin while munching on the snacks.

The brunet always wished there were little kids running around, laughing and having fun. He loved children and somehow always attracted their little attentions—which usually meant getting followed and climbed on. (Kairi teased him about this to no end.) But he always wished he had a sibling—maybe twin or something.

Riku noticed that the brunet had begun think to himself, so in that time he decided to study his friend's soft features. What was it about this boy that just made Riku _feel_?

"Sora...can I ask you something?" Riku spoke in a low voice and briefly avoided the brunet's eyes. "Hn? Well, that's the point of the game, right?" The brunet laughed cheerfully and set his empty bowl on the table. "But sure. Don't worry about personal questions, I'll answer anything. Honesty is my policy!" He smiled and placed his hands on his crossed legs.

"Why are you so determined on becoming my friend?" After his question, Riku finally locked eyes with Sora and he could tell that his inquiry surprised the smaller male.

"Huh? Do you...not want me to talk to you?" Sora frowned at the thought. Had he been reading Riku's actions and expressions the wrong way?

"No, it's not that... I just can't imagine someone like _you_ wanting to get close to someone like me." Riku shook his head ruefully and missed Sora's hurt expression.

"Someone like me?" Sora blinked a couple of times before he rested his gaze on his bare toes, wiggling them as a small frown spread over his lips. '_Does Riku not like me?'_

Riku nodded as the brunet's words and dipped his head the slightest bit closer, "You're so optimistic and straightforward. Do you really want someone as dull and depressing as me around you?" Sora had to admit that his friend's words had surprised him. He sighed and took the opportunity to scoot closer to Riku when he saw the other male pull backwards.

"Why do you insist on saying that? I like you for _you_. I won't ask you to be my friend if you don't want to...because I don't like seeing people unhappy." The brunet chuckled and stole a few snacks from Riku's bowl, "But I already consider you my friend. It's okay if you don't think that way." Riku looked away when those words were accompanied by the brunet's bright smile. Even though Sora was trying his best to look happy, it hurt Riku to see that there was still a small hint of sadness behind his expression.

'_I do think of you as a friend, Sora...'_

The brunet leaned forward and inspected Riku's face for any signs of joy. None. He couldn't find anything. "Hey, Riku. Why don't you smile?" The slender teen asked curiously. "What?" Riku's bangs fell over his eyes, hiding his curious look and he waited for the brunet to speak. "Well, I haven't really seen you smile."

Riku shifted around, his movements quick and nervous, and he sighed—knowing the reason full well, but couldn't bring himself to share it. "I can't remember the last time I've smiled. A lot of things have happened since then."

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of things?" Riku lowered his head, afraid that his friend would ask that particular question. "I..." When Riku hesitated, Sora put a hand on his friend's bicep (the brunet was surprised at how muscled it was) and smiled. "It's okay. You don't have to if it's something that bothers you. I was being too curious, sorry!" Riku looked the slender hand resting on his arm, then at the teen it belonged to.

"Sora..."

"Hi guys!!"

Upon hearing the foreign voice, Sora screamed and fell off the couch. Riku, in-turn, jumped and turned to look behind him. "Jeez." The red-haired teen scratched her head and regarded the two with an uneasy smile on her face.

"Oww." Riku flinched at Sora's whine, then looked back at the brunet and helped him up off the floor. "K-Kairi! When did you get here?" Sora rubbed his injured wrist and head.

"I guess you and Riku were too caught up in your conversation to notice me waltz through the front door." She smiled and hopped over the couch so that she was sitting in the middle, "I got bored and decided to interrupt before you guys got too emotional." She looked at Riku's face, finding that he looked extremely tense. "Hey, were you guys going to watch a movie or something? Mind if I join for a while?" She asked as she spotted the food and drinks on the table. Sora just stared at Riku nervously before he subconsciously nodded.

"I guess I'll pick!" Sora sighed when his friend smiled and pulled her crimson hair back into a ponytail.

Riku/Sora bonding—interrupted…

Kairi scrambled to the television and sifted through the collection of many Disney-centric movies. "How about _The Lady and the Tramp_?" She held up the case and watched the brunet fidget—he remembered how embarrassed he used to get when the two dogs shared their spaghetti noodle. "Uh, I don't know if—" She cut her friend off by holding up another case. "_Pochohontas_?" She placed it back in the drawer when Sora shook his head.

"Do you two always watch movies like this?" Riku asked the pair, looking at Kairi and then Sora."Yep. Since we were kids, we'd usually get together and watch movies—mostly Disney." Kairi explained as she fiddled with a bundle of VHS's.

"I see..." Riku had to admit that he was a little bit envious. He never had time to watch movies with friends (because he didn't have the freedom of making so-called friends) or to do things he actually enjoyed, besides play his guitar and piano. He shook his head and banished the jealousy that had started to form inside his heart.

"So, what's your favorite Disney movie?" Sora asked, gazing back at Riku. The silver haired teen was at a loss; he didn't even know any of the movie titles to help him _act_ as if he knew what they were talking about. So he opted for the truth. (That was always good, right?)

"I haven't really watched any...Aren't they intended for children?" He answered honestly as he shrugged one of his shoulders. The silver haired teen was having second thoughts about his answer when Sora and Kairi stared at him before exchanging a gaze with each other.

"Wait… What?!" They both shouted in unison at the silver-haired teen.

"None of them, seriously? Not even _Tarzan?_ _The Lion King?! _Or _**Bambi**__? _None of the classics?"The redhead's mouth hung open when Riku shook his head. He was a poor, poor depraved child.

"Kai, you do know that we need to right this terrible wrong?" Kairi smiled and nodded when Sora exchanged another look with her, though this time it was playful.

"I'll get the popcorn." Kairi got up and wandered into the kitchen.

"We're going to watch Disney movies all night!" Sora exclaimed happily as he sat next to Riku and one of the teen's silver eyebrows arched.

"Disney Marathon!" Kairi called from the kitchen, making Riku raise his other brow as he opened his mouth to speak, "But I—" Riku glanced at the clock on the wall behind him and then watched Sora happily converse with their friend even while she made their snacks.

Depending how many movies were included in this "marathon" he might not even make it home in time for his father to kick the shit out of him. But, looking at the cheerful atmosphere and lovely smile on the smaller teen's face, he decided it would be worth it.

He couldn't…he didn't _want_ to leave.

"Say no more. We shall educate you on the amazing-ness that is Disney," Kairi reassured a few moments before she entered the room with two large bowls of popcorn, smiling from ear to ear. "I still can't believe you've never seen any of these movies. Sora and I watch them almost religiously!" Kairi situated herself on the floor while Sora and Riku got comfortable on the couch.

She smiled at the quiet teen and scooted to the television to pop in the movie she selected. "Try not to cry when the old lady let's Todd go, Sora." She teased the brunet and Riku tilted his head to the side slightly.

Avoiding his redheaded friend's smirk, Sora blushed and folded his arms. "I do not cry!" After his little outburst, Sora tried his hardest to keep his eyes away from the older male's curious pair.

"No, you bawl. Like a little girl." She smiled triumphantly when he sunk into the couch and covered his face. "Well you could always use Riku for emotional support—if not to wipe your tears on." Both teens blushed, but Sora—being the more dramatic one—felt his face take on the colour of a ripe, red tomato.

"Kairi!"

"Shush, the movies starting!" Sora quickly and gladly complied as Kairi skipped past the beginning commercials and started the film. She gave a simple smile and spread out on the floor with her huge popcorn bowl after a swift glance at the two boys on the sofa. After confirming the little theory she had been playing with, the redhead would indeed have an interesting night with her friends. Oh, fun times were to be had in the future.

All three teens happily (well, Riku was happy on the inside) watched the movie.

-x-

~O~

-x-

Several hours and popcorn bags later Riku decided it was time to leave. He looked at the clock and panicked—it was almost ten p.m. _Ho Shit._

He was a little more than just fashionably late.

There's no way his parent's would believe that he stayed at school for six and-a-half extra hours. He gently eased the sleeping brunet off his shoulder and into a more comfortable position against the sofa cushions. (And he had had a mini panic attack when the small body had fallen against him, at the time making the still slightly awake redhead grin at his reaction.) The two younger teens had fallen asleep by the fourth movie—which was now ending. Riku had been rather interested in the movie, and stayed awake. He was beginning to think that they were "fantastical" as Kairi put it. Even though he past the phase of believing in fairy tales, the good ol' Disney 'magic' his friends had talked about brought a light, tingly feeling to his chest—like they really were magical.

And other than the occasional awkward situation that resulted from one of Kairi's remarks, he had really enjoyed spending time with them.

Riku looked at the two sleeping teens. It was a good thing he hadn't joined them in their slumber; he wouldn't have returned home and there would've been some serious hell to pay. And in addition to that, he really wanted to live long enough to be able to do this again.

It had taken him a few more moments to gather up the will to get up and walk to the front door. His fingers slid around the small, golden doorknob and he carefully began to twist it – wincing moments later when it gave a loud squeak.

"Riku?" Said teen flinched and turned to catch sight of the brunet slowly rising into a sitting position. He almost laughed at the boy's sleepy expression and the languid way he tried to smooth out his disheveled shirt. "Whereareyougoin'?" Sora mumbled tiredly and moved the back of his hand across his eyes in a childlike manner.

Riku walked back to the couch and put a hand on Sora's shoulder, trying to coerce the smaller teen to go back to sleep. "You should get to bed. I've got to be getting home now, Sora. Thank you for today." His calm voice belied the way his eyes shone with the nervousness that made his stomach twist.

"Oh, okay. I'll go with you." Sora stood up and stretched, happy that he caught his friend before he departed.

"No... It's late. I wouldn't want you passing out on the way; you should go back to sleep." Sora looked at his other friend on the floor before he brought his stare back to Riku, wondering why the older male seemed so uneasy all of the sudden. "But I'd be worried if you left here alone," Sora yawned and slipped past the silver haired teen and stood by the entrance. "I want to go with you..." The glossy sheen to the brunet's pleading eyes—a result from the yawn—made it impossible for the older male to deny him his request.

Riku sighed, though he couldn't help but feel a certain fondness for the cute teen._ 'Just like a stubborn child when he's half asleep.'_

"All right. But make sure not to make any noise on the way out." Riku put his finger to his lips as he looked at Sora and he pointed to the redhead passed out on the floor. Sora chuckled and nodded, quietly following his friend out the door, locking it behind him and slipping his keys into his pocket.

"Gah, it sure got cold." Sora shivered and hugged himself. If there was one downside to the night-life of the islands, it was how damn _cold_ it got at night. (Which didn't even make sense because of the whole tropical thing.)

"Yeah," Riku stared at the shaking brunet and moved closer to him—enough so that the brunet's shoulder was brushing up against his arm.

"I want to thank you for inviting me to your house. I had a good time." Riku looked down at his wild-haired friend's smiling face. Seeing the brunet's ecstatic features made him want to smile so badly. But he couldn't... Every time he tried to, the wounds in his heart ached terribly and it was just easier to keep his face blank.

"I'm glad. I had fun too!" Sora leaned a bit closer to his friend and grinned lightheartedly, "We could do that again sometime, if you want." He looked at Riku with hope hidden in his cerulean irises and missed the small sigh that drifted past the other teen's lips. '_If I live through tonight, I'd love to,' _the silver haired male thought sullenly.

The two had continued to walk for several more minutes and kept their thoughts to themselves, quite content with the silence. However, that calm semblance was shattered, and Riku's insides twisted as he saw the large gate come into view.

"Hey, we're almost there," Sora pointed out and Riku glared not only at the gate, but the house it encircled as well.

"Is something wrong, Riku?" Sora asked when he noticed the irritated look on his friend's face.

"No," Riku answered, a little too stiffly. He walked to the gate and used a great deal of strength to open it quickly.

"Whoa!" Riku stopped and looked back at Sora, amusement easily recognizable in his eyes after he took in the brunet's awed expression. "I bet you built those muscles by opening this gate all the time," Sora laughed quietly and observed Riku moments before scrutinizing the gate and the small control box located on the concrete wall there. "It can be opened physically or by pushing the controls, but the butler or the maids usually open it..." He explained and watched his friend nod. "But I was born with these guns." Sora recognized the teasing tone in which Riku had spoke and although he wasn't smiling, the brunet chuckled at the response.

"I'm so jealous." He squeezed the teen's arm and hoped to get even a small twitch of his lips, "But I bet you give great hugs!" The brunet tried again and was able to see the colour of Riku's cheeks darken. At least that was something!

The two teens stood silently, staring into each other's eyes until Riku coughed and looked away.

"I guess I should be going." Riku slipped slightly into the gate and glanced over his shoulder when Sora chuckled. "I'll walk with you to the door!" He also tried to move through the gate but stopped in confusion when Riku shot his hand out. Taken aback by the alarmed expression on Riku's face, Sora opened his mouth to speak until his friend cut him off, "That's not a good idea. I don't think you sh—"

"_Riku_."

Said teen flinched before he spun his head around in horror. Sora glanced around Riku's shoulder in order to see the owner of the voice and found an extremely ticked off, middle-aged man glaring at the silver haired teen. His dark jade eyes flashed and he flipped a strand of long white hair that was cascading down his chest over his shoulder. A petite woman in her night-clothes slowly approached the man's side, "Riku, thank good—" The enraged man cut his wife off by bumping into her as he took a large stride forward to seize Riku by the hair, an action that forced a strangled gasp from both Sora and Riku's mother.

"Where have you _been_?" The man practically spat out, ignoring the way his son grunted and tried to pry the hand from his hair.

"Let...go." Gritting his teeth together, Riku's body cringes when the fist in his hair tightened its grip.

"Answer me when I am speaking to you! Do you know how upset you've made your mother, boy? Learn to show some respect," the man's voice came out as a harsh growl, and Sora couldn't help but take a step towards his friend.

"Riku!" Sora's fingers grasped at the shirt fabric above his heaving chest, and tried to calm the pounding of his heart down. What was going on? Why was Riku's father being so rough? _'Please tell me he doesn't act like this all the time!'_ Sora thought and took another step towards the silver haired teen.

"Sora, go home!" Riku shouted back and his father turned his eyes to the brunet for the first time, then back to his son.

"Who is _this?_" He asked angrily, glancing at Sora once more. "I—"

"Get out of here! _Now_!" Riku hissed and gave the brunet a distressed look while a bunch of different things rand through his mind, the predominant thought being: '_Please don't hate me for this.'_

After his father roughly released the tight grip on his hair, Riku fell to his knees against the ground and his mother rushed to his side. "Sora, _get out of my sight._" Riku had a great difficulty forcing those words from his mouth and he struggled to get up until his mother took hold of his arm. "_Please_, stop. Don't do anything stupid!"

Sora stood still as Riku's father approached him. "_Who _are_ you_? What business do you have here?" Sora stood up straight and closed his fists, although Riku could see him shaking through his brave stance. '_Please, leave.'_ Riku made another move to get up, but his mother placed a hand on his shoulder and held him down as she shook her head once again.

"I'm Sora Hayashi; Riku's friend," he stated proudly despite his being in fear.

The brunet's posture faltered slightly at the man's scowl and he bit his lip. "Friend? That miserable boy doesn't have any friends. Especially _low class_ filth like yourself." His features developed a smirk at the brunet's shock/hurt.

"You're not worth enough even to be in his presence. Leave, before I report you for trespassing." Riku clenched his teeth as his father spoke and he struggled once within his mother's surprisingly strong hold.

'_If he so much as lays a finger on Sora, I'll rip his goddamn throat out.'_

"_Leave_," Sora looked up at the man when he spoke more firmly, "You are not welcome here, vermin. Crawl back to your hole." His father waved his hands nonchalantly; it was clear that he was enjoying his childish game.

Sora tightened his fists and his face twisted in anger—an emotion Riku didn't think he'd ever see on the brunet's face. And Sora, in all of his seventeen years, believed that he had never met anyone as arrogant and ridiculously snobbish as the man before him.

"That's enough, Sephiroth!" Riku looked at his mother in surprise. She still hadn't released him, but she looked as if she were ready to cry.

"Please." Her sad eyes focused on Riku for a moment before she glanced at Sora. "If you know what's good for you... You'll leave," She gave the brunet a wary glance and her face saddened, "And not come back." Riku clenched his fists and looked at Sora. He mouthed the words "_I'm so sorry_" to the brunet, hoping he would catch them and the remorseful look on his face.

Sora's eyes trembled with sadness and he closed them before spinning around to run out of the gate. After the brunet's figure disappeared, Riku hung his head, closing his eyes tightly when he felt the familiar ache in his chest. He was all alone again…

"Riku..." He roughly shook himself from his mother's hug and stumbled to the house. His father glared after the brunet boy and then turned around.

"Riku, what did I tell you about those people?" Riku stopped in his tracks and felt his stomach flip until his father spoke again, "I clearly stated for you to _avoid_ them, did I not?"

"_Yes_," the silver haired teen spat through clenched teeth but didn't face the taller man.

Sephiroth smirked when he could practically feel the anger and hatred seeping off of the younger boy. "I forbid you to speak to or be around that boy. If I have to, I can have him expelled from your school." Riku lifted his head and spun around to find his father's eyes lidded and the corner of his mouth turned upwards slightly.

"What!?" The silver haired teen's face twisted in anger and he growled, baring his teeth at the older man as he thought, '_You can't expel him for that kind of reason, you bastard!'_

Sephiroth took his time in strolling up to his son's side and once they were side by side, he regarded him with the same condescending attitude that he always did.

"You heard me. You don't need him—he's a hindrance you don't want, and he obviously doesn't care about you as an actual person considering your status – you that know very well. When that boy's done using you for his own gain, he probably won't speak to you ever again, so just forget about him." As the man spoke, Riku bit his lip so hard he drew blood. There was so much hatred; hatred for his father. Hatred from being told not to see his friend. Hatred for not being able to _do_ anything about it.

His father snorted and it was all Riku could do to not punch the son-of-a-bitch right in the face. But instead, he just glared at the ground and tried to ignore the bitter taste of the crimson liquid pooling around the cut he had made on his lip. He'd rather feel the small, stinging pain from that tiny wound then the one that resulted from the fact that he had probably just lost his first and only friend.

"You will receive some disciplinary actions for disobeying me. Go to your room and go to bed – now." Sephiroth dramatically pinched the bridge of his nose and finally sauntered past his son, secretly smirking at Riku's emotion-filled eyes.

The silver haired teen felt his mother hurry past him, but he missed the look she gave him as she turned back towards him. "Riku, I... Goodnight." The woman bowed her head and, greatly suppressing the natural impulse to comfort her child, she quickly ran back to the house after nodding at the butler who held the front door for her.

Riku fists tightened even more and he suppressed the urge to scream as he stormed through the long hallways to his room and slammed the door, clutching his head when the noise loudly echoed around the room. He had always hated how quiet it was… It was more of a fenced in cell than a bedroom – it was never warm and comfortable. And it certainly didn't help to put his anger at ease, either.

"Damn it!" He punched the wall and then leaned against it, threading a hand into his hair and pulling lightly at it.

'_Like hell I'll stop being around Sora.'_

Why did everything have to be so frustrating? He took a moment look over at his guitars and then grabbed one before he took a seat on his bed. He angrily flicked his wrist to strike at the guiltless steel strings; though, soon he would be playing some sort of calming song. He was too tired to go to his piano and play—which was generally the only way to calm him down after something like this.

'_But...will Sora still want to be around me?'_

Riku stopped playing and looked at the sheet music he'd written that was on his nightstand. Would he still want to hear it?

"I still want to sing for you..." Riku reclined against the large pillows and let his guitar rest on his abdomen as he stared at the high ceiling. He had just started to get used to the feeling of having a friend, but naturally his father had seen to destroying that. It had always been like this when he was younger; he was never allowed to associate with those who had less than he did – and if he ever became closer than just mere acquaintances with a classmate, his father would end the friendship as soon as he found out about it. Though, this didn't really bother the silver haired teen for the reason that he realized there hadn't been anyone who wanted to befriend him because he was just 'Riku' and not 'that rich guy.'

But Sora… Sora was different. He knew this even after their first meeting. So he wasn't going to let their friendship slip away before it could truly develop.

Groaning at the disheartening thoughts, Riku put his guitar on the floor and fell back onto the bed, trying not to think about his many conflicting emotions. If he had a stress ball it'd probably be ripped apart and scattered throughout this entire room. He most likely needed about five of them... Five dozen roomfuls would work, too.

He returned his gaze to the ceiling as the lights from outside reflected into his dark room (he didn't turn on the lights when he came in) and he just couldn't blank out the sad look on Sora's face before he had run off.

"Can you forgive me...Sora?"

Even in his dreams, the blue-eyed boy refused to leave his mind.

-x-

~O~

-x-

"I cannot _believe_ him!"

Sora stormed into his house after coming back from his walk. All the tricks he had learned to control his anger were completely blown aside – even the flowers he loved to look at hadn't cooled him down as he trudged home.

"The nerve! The—The arrogance of that guy!"

He walked into the living room and glanced around. Kairi was still sprawled out, asleep on the floor, and now his mother was flung over the couch and Kairi's mother was passed out on their coffee table.

'_They're home unusually early...'_ He shook his head and tugged off his hoodie—the temperature seemed to have risen with the brunet's anger—and tossed the clothing aside. "I need someone to vent to!" He shouted and stormed to his room.

It was one of those rare occasions where something really set him off and he just needed to explode to anyone within hearing distance. "Ugh!" Sora kicked his shoes off before throwing himself onto his bed. "I still can't believe that guy, dad. You should've heard the things he said to me—well, maybe you did, but still!" He turned over and pouted at the picture.

"It...hurt. You don't think Riku feels the same way, do you?" Sora chewed on his bottom lip before he snuggled against his pillow. The desperate look on the silver haired teen's face as he watched his friend leave just would not leave his mind.

_"I'm so sorry."_

Riku's expression had practically torn his heart in two. _He_ was _hurt_. And then the loneliness became visible again...

The brunet at least understood why his friend hadn't been too happy when they first met. It must be rough with a father like that, especially the way he grabbed Riku by the hair. Sora winced and frowned into his pillow just thinking about it. What if it was like that all the time!? Riku could be getting abused and there wasn't anything Sora could do! And if Riku thought the same as…

"But…he's not that sort of person." Sora hugged his pillow and forced a smile despite the way it pained him to do so. "I don't want to see that abandoned expression on his face ever again. No one deserves to feel like that." He turned to look at the portrait again and grabbed the stuffed penguin resting beside it.

"He is_ my_ friend, after all." With a yawn, the brunet set the puffy toy next to him and closed his weary eyes. "It'll be fine…"

Yes, it would…wouldn't it?

"G'night dad."

……………………

**End – Chapter 1**

……………………

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I_ NO own—_YOU_ no sue! Much obliged if you review! [OMG. That rhymed.]

Yeah. I redid it again and fixed all the stupid errors :D Although looking back at it now—there sure are a lot of separate sections.

I've just been so bored because there's not much to do right now…

Oh, and I'll clear this up now – Sora went to a different school than his other friends from grades 1-8. Since Kairi and Sora's mothers have been bff's since they were little kids. Sora met Kairi, and by becoming friends with her at a young age, he also met Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. When his father died, Sora's mother decided it would be better for Sora to be with his good friends and moved closer to Kairi and his current school – where he meets Riku. They're all 17 (besides Riku, he's a year older) and they are juniors. I hope that makes sense. I'm just too lazy to work that into the story XD

And I'll admit it. I cry when the old lady *her name escapes me* lets Todd go. Seriously, 'The Fox and the Hound' is really sad DDD:

ENOUGH RANTING FOR NOWZ. So anyway… Read and review please! : )

ありがとうございます。


	2. Picking up the pieces

**-The Comfort of Your Smile-**

* * *

_-I think I'm doing okay-_

* * *

-**X**-

-o**O**o-

-**X**-

'_Why do things like this only happen to me?'_

Riku focused his dull eyes past his mother's head.

"Riku, your father and I will be out for the day." The petite woman fixed the collar of his shirt and forced a polite smile. After she patted his chest and took as step back, Riku's ears perked up when her words finally registered in his brain. "All day?" Riku's eyes widened and he turned to look at his mother after she trotted around him.

"Yes, we have an important meeting in a few hours. When you get back, please try not to go out if you don't_ need _to, okay? And don't do anything irresponsible." She patted down some of Riku's stray hair, her gold bracelets clinking together as she did so. He looked at her awkward smile and he pulled back a tiny bit; she was being overly motherly today and it was disturbing the hell out of the silver-haired teen. "Though, I know you won't." She kissed him on the cheek and handed him his bag. "Have a nice day, dear." Riku shifted the bag over his left shoulder and nodded while turning to walk away. As he waited for the butler to open the gates, the teen inhaled a deep breath and ran a hand through his silver tresses.

_That was weird..._

But simply knowing that his parents would be gone for the day had brightened his mood significantly. Perhaps now was a good time to invite Sora to his house. (That is, if he even wanted to see Riku's face...) The silver haired teen knew the spiteful words of his father must have hurt the brunet. That alone made Riku regret ever agreeing to lead him to their house. He _had_ to apologize even if Sora didn't want to be bothered by him.

_I can't drive away the only person who's ever given a damn about me like that._

The brunet was the only thing that kept his heart beating with a new, breathtaking sense of _joy_ and he couldn't—he just couldn't—let that go…

When the teen finally came to Sora's street intersection, he shifted the strap on his shoulder again—and after looking at the street sign, his eyes flicked to his watch. Riku always arrived at school at least twenty minutes before everyone else, so he could bet that the brunet was still at home. The silver haired teen peered down the street once more and bit his lip. _Maybe I can..._

It would be best to do it now, in privacy, rather than have others eavesdrop and ask questions. "I should really apologize now." Riku weighed his choices carefully before he quickly sprinted down the road.

**-X-**

**-**o**O**o**-**

"I can't _**believe**_ you!" Kairi's shrill yell actually reverberated off the beige walls inside Sora's house as she glared at her mother.

"_Mooom_!" The red-haired teen folded her arms and gave her brunet friend a fierce look when he tried to calm her down. "If I had control of my brain I wouldn't have dropped it! Sorry!" Her mom also folded her arms. "If you _had _a brain in the first place, you wouldn't have taken it! Why did you have _it _with you anyway, you know how important _it_ is to me?!"

Sora and his half-awake mother lounged on the couch, watching the exchange, but not really caring what the two were arguing about. "Kairi, we probably should—" His friend stomped her foot down loudly and the brunet flinched. He had forgotten that Kairi had a short temper when it came to people messing with her important possessions. Her mother was always 'borrowing' jewelry or clothing (they surprisingly wore about the same size) and it made him vaguely wonder just what the woman had lost this time.

"You go out all the time, get drunk, then come back here and pass out on Sora's table! Have some responsibility!" The brunet chuckled; having remembered the older woman completely wasted and passed out on his table. At the time it wasn't funny, because he was too upset to notice anything, but now it was kind of humorous.

"How could you?" Sora sobered immediately and watched his distressed friend. He'd never seen her _this_ angry and close to tears. "Shh, not so loud! My head hurts!" Her mother grabbed her head and groaned. (She was a total pushover in this state.) "Well, _**why**_ the hell is that!?" The redheaded teen shouted angrily and Sora finally rose to his feet. "Kai, we should _really_ get ready for—"

Kairi thrust her arms in the air, heaving a frustrated sigh in the process. "You're infuriating! I'm going home!" She turned to storm out of Sora's house and her mother simply watched with her bored, hazy eyes. "Jeez. What a temper." Sora watched Kairi's mom flash a pretty smile to his own mother. "She'll be fine in a little while; it's usually a morning thing," The woman pulled her blonde and strawberry highlighted hair into a ponytail before she placed her hands on her hips. "Well, at least we had fun, right?" Sora's mother's grin widened to match her friend's and they both shared a laugh. "It'd be even better if we could remember it clearly! Can't wait for next week; bring that same stuff we had last night." His mother slurred her speech and leaned against him as he sat back down. Oh, her hangovers were the_ best_.

Sora sighed when Kairi's mom laughed and grabbed her shoes, but did not put them on. "I'll go get the 'Priss Princess' and tell her that you'll just meet her at school, 'kay Sor?" With an idle wave, the fair-haired woman strutted out of the house and across the street. "I'm goin' to bed." Sora stared at his mother as she sluggishly stretched out on the couch, flinging her limbs in every possible direction. "You better get going." She murmured and pointed to the clock—or at least tried to. "All right, I'm leaving. I'll get some medicine for you. Good thing I didn't follow my instincts last night and leave it on the table for you... Kairi's mom would've crushed it." He picked up the bowls that were scattered on the floor and took them to the kitchen and poured his mother a glass of water.

"Take that so you feel better. Love you." He smiled and sat the glass and medicine bottle on the table. "Thanks, sweetie. Love ya more." When she turned to smile at him, Sora kissed her on the cheek and grabbed his bag.

He slipped on his shoes and bid his mother farewell, turning the knob to the front door and opening it fully, not even half-expecting what was beyond it.

"...Hello."

The brunet shrieked as a pair of viridian eyes invaded his sight.

"Sorry. I was just about to knock..." The silver haired teen apologized and looked down at the cute, sputtering brunet. "Riku! What are you doing here?" With a hand clutching his heaving chest, Sora stared at Riku—who hovered about three inches from his face, looking down at him with the same beautiful irises; although, this time a different emotion was lighting the viridian orbs.

"Um..." Sora's eyelids fluttered shut when he felt Riku's breath tickle the skin on his cheek and when he reopened his sky-irises, Riku had turned to face away from the brunet. "I came to apologize." The older teen confessed quietly and turned to Sora again, this time with a nervous expression replacing the typically blank one.

"What for?"

Riku stared at the brunet incredulously before lowering his head and hiding his face with his bangs. "For yesterday." Sora looked at the ground when he remembered the nasty words of his friend's father. Sure, they had struck an unpleasant cord inside the brunet, but it wasn't as if Riku had spoken them himself. "Hey, don't worry about that." Sora dismissively waved his hand at Riku, hoping the teen would drop the subject. "But, all those things my father said—!" Perplexed, Riku focused his eyes on the brunet. He didn't understand...

He expected some form of hostility—some kind of evasive action…Anything!_ Why_ wasn't Sora the least bit angry?

"It's okay." The brunet reassured, reaching out to touch Riku's hand gently. "It wasn't _you_ who said those things to me, so you don't need to apologize." Riku gave the hand that clutched his own it a light squeeze. If the brunet continued to give that infinitely bright smile to him, it would—in no time—grow on Riku to the point where he couldn't go a day without his friend. Though inside, he knew, it was inevitable.

"Sora... Thank you." At the teen's words, Sora's smile brightened—if that was possible. "You're welcome. Now let's get to school!" He kept a small smile on his face as Riku started to follow him. The silver haired teen's eyes softened when he kept them on the brunet as they walked. With every word that came out of Sora's mouth, Riku grew to like him more and more.

"You know... I don't think I've ever met anyone like you." Riku admitted to his friend, who turned to glance back at him. "Heh, I just try to be myself." The small brunet folded his hands behind his back while smiling and walked ahead a few steps. "I'm happy that we became friends. That's why..." Sora looked back at the teen with a tiny hint of pinkness lighting his face and he stopped when Riku hesitated. "Hn? What?" When Sora urged his friend, Riku placed a hand on his nervously tightening stomach and stared at the brunet. "I want you to come to my house today. If you want to, that is..."

After the invitation, Riku saw the other's face light up quickly before taking on a look of confusion. "But... What about your parents?" Sora asked quietly and Riku nervously scratched his arm. "They'll be out for tonight. Those stupid meetings or parties...or whatever." Not knowing what else to do, Riku fidgeted under the ecstatic gaze of his friend. Did normal people have this much trouble inviting friends over to spend time with them?

"All right! If you don't mind, I'd love to!" Riku nodded as he watched the brunet squirm in excitement. "Okay then." Riku greatly suppressed his own urge to jump for joy, although some of his happiness slipped into his voice rather than showing up on his face. He now knew what having a friend was like. It felt amazing to be able to spend time someone you were close to. Especially Sora.

"We should hurry up, Riku!" The brunet glanced at the silver haired teen before breaking into a sprint. Riku watched the laughing brunet run, and he quickly followed to catch up with him. "Hey, wait up!"

-**X**-

**-**o**O**o**-**

"You two always seem to arrive late."

The brunet had been in the middle of getting his lunch when his red-haired friend skipped up behind him, and he did not like the tone of her voice as she questioned him. "Well, we don't live that far apart, so if we left at the same time, we would eventually run into each other on the way." He moved in the line to pay for his lunch. "That's a pretty lame excuse. I live across the street, so why don't we arrive together?" She persisted in her questions until she got the reaction she was looking for.

"That's bec—Oh, forget it. You seem to be in a better mood." He hid his glowing cheeks and headed for the table he shared with Riku after his friend nodded.

"Hey Sora! Why are you still sitting with that guy?" Tidus stopped and intercepted Sora before he could get to his destination. "Isn't it boring?" Sora sighed at the question and shook off Tidus' hand. "No Tidus, it's not. I have lots of fun with Riku; I'm even going to his house today! I just wish you could get along with him, too."

Sora smiled and was about to walk away until he noticed the look on Tidus' face, "What?" The blonde's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head and his jaw hung open. Raising his eyebrows, Sora opened his mouth to speak again but Tidus cut him off, "No one's ever been to his house, Sor. Did you, like, bribe or have blackmail on him or something?" Sora glared and spun around when Tidus huffed at the expression. "No. It's because we're _friends_ that he wants me to go with him. He's a good person; you should stop being such a jerk and get to know him." The brunet bit his lip, feeling a bit bad for being mean, but Tidus was wrong.

"I don't want to get to know that prick. He probably just wants to brag about how big his house is or how much money he's got, just like all the other jocks here." Sora looked at Tidus and shook his head. "You're unbelievable." He huffed, while turning to trudge to the table he shared with his friend and ignored the blonde's yells.

_Does it look like Riku's doing all those things?_

With his fingers tightening on the plastic lunch tray, Sora heaved another sigh as he approached his friend and watched the teen look up. "Hello," Riku spoke as the brunet waved and took a seat. "Hiya." After he sat, Sora fiddled with his lunch and slowly inhaled, looking away as he exhaled. "Are you not feeling well?" Riku inspected the brunet carefully and tilted his head on his propped up hand. "No, I'm fine. But it's just..." Would it be wrong to lie to Riku about what others thought about him, even if that's what was bothering the brunet? The brunet wanted all of his friends to get along, so telling the silver haired teen his problem with Tidus wasn't really an option. But he still didn't like keeping the truth from people…

"Nevermind." He forced a grin and watched Riku stare back at him skeptically. It was easier to just forget the stressful stuff and think of something else. So while the two sat in silence, Sora began to hum a happy tune, which reminded the silver haired teen about what he had planned for his friend. Riku couldn't wait to show his friend his compositions, seeing as how most of the new pieces were inspired by the brunet.

The silver haired teen could barely remain composed. He chided himself for being so excited; because he really didn't know why it was affecting him like it did.

"Hey... Is your father always like that?" Sora watched Riku tense and frown, his viridian eyes clouding over as he gripped his water bottle. Maybe it wasn't a good time to bring that up. "You don't have to answer. But if it's bothering you, I want to help in any way that I can...it's just not good to hold things like that in." The silver haired teen took in his friend's words and nodded slowly, without ever making eye contact. "He is." Riku set his bottle down and he made sure to keep his eyes averted while Sora watched the teen stab the poor pieces of lettuce on his plate. "He always acts like he's the only thing in the world that matters; like everyone besides himself is worthless trash. I _loathe_ him." Riku grinded his fork into his lunch. "Riku, you don't mean that. I'm sure he has—" Riku glared at a spot on the table before setting down his plastic fork. "I know he just loves to think he holds power over everything, and it makes me sick. He doesn't give a damn about anyone! And he hurt _you_!"

Riku looked at Sora's downcast face and waited for a response. "At least you have a father..." The brunet spoke quietly without thinking about the words he just uttered. "What?" Both teen's eyes widened. That certainly had not been the reply the silver haired teen was expecting.

Sora flicked his eyes around to see if they had drawn any attention and then looked down at his own tray of half-eaten food, trying to find something to say. "Um, n-nothing." Sora fidgeted and played with a loose string on the hem of his shirt. "Sora, I'm sorry, I..." Riku watched the brunet smile and shake his head. "Huh? Don't worry about it; forget I said anything. It's really okay." He watched in silence as the brunet got up and walked to the trash bins, with that carefree smile still plastered on his face. What effort it must have taken to keep up an expression like that when he's obviously not feeling the same inside...

_"At least you have a father..." _So, that meant...

Riku watched Sora throw away his lunch and stop by Kairi's table when she called to him. He watched all of the movement's the other made—all of his facial expressions.

Come to think of it, Sora's father hadn't been at his house when Riku visited. He wasn't even mentioned, so Riku figured he was just at his job or something... But what if he wasn't? Had he been one of those fathers who abandoned their family? Or had he…

The silver haired teen hadn't even realized that he'd spaced out until the brunet was in front of him, waving his hand in front of Riku's face. "Uh, Riku. The bell rang..." In confirmation to the statement, all of the students were crowding around the cafeteria's exits. "Oh." Sora chuckled and strolled to the door with him, careful not to keep his eyes on his friend for too long. "So, I'll meet you outside by the steps. Is that okay?" Riku nodded and waved to the brunet when he turned towards his classroom. "See you later!"

"See you..." Riku fixed the collar of his shirt as his friend left his side.

_That went surprisingly well…_

* * *

**-X-**

**-**o**O**o**-**

"Oi, Riku!"

Sora laughed when his silver haired friend jumped in surprise.

"Sora!" Riku grabbed the fabric over his convulsing chest and gaped at the brunet who was now at his side. The silver haired teen had been peacefully resting against the school's fence before his friend snuck up from behind and scared him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be." He giggled and folded his arms behind his head until Riku moved sideways against the wall. "You sure took your sweet time. I almost fell asleep waiting for you." Riku poked Sora on the nose and pushed off of the fence, listening to his friend's musical giggle. "Ready?" Riku nodded, and out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a lovely couple exiting the school with their hands intertwined.

Flicking his irises back in the brunet's direction, Riku studied the blissfully smiling teen before slowly taking his hand. "Huh?" Sora looked at their joined hands and then back up to his friend's face. "What is it?" Riku questioned his friend when he noticed the other's curious expression. "Why are you holding my hand?" Fearing he had done something wrong, Riku also gazed down in uncertainty and his pale lips parted, "Isn't this what friends usually do?" Sora blushed and nodded slightly. "Yeah. I-I guess." But, surely Riku wasn't so socially challenged to realize that only couples did this... _Romantically_ involved couples. And he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he did enjoy holding the other male's hand—it felt so warm and safe, the same feeling that Riku himself gave off.

"So uh, do your parents leave often?" At the question, Riku laced their fingers together and squeezed Sora's hand a little tighter. "Yeah. They go to other families' parties or meetings, but some will occasionally be held at our house. When that happens I just shut myself in my room and play my instruments until I'm forced out."

Sora whistled and swung their joined hands forward slightly. "Wow, that actually sounds kind of boring." Riku nodded; that was the best way to describe it. "It is. They usually talk about their money and their fantastic lifestyles and jobs. And how inconsequential the lower classes are." Sora frowned, though he wasn't really surprised. "That's horrible. My mom and I may not have much but we still make it through everything because we have each other." Riku nodded thoughtfully and took a step closer to his friend.

There was that fact. Even though many of the upper class people liked to brag about what they had, there were still some very important things that they lacked.

Compassion. Love. The will to help those in need.

And the brunet next to him was significantly different from everyone else—he had all of those things and more...

Sora had grown closer to him than anyone else, and without actually realizing what an effect he had on the silver haired teen. Riku eyed the brunet gratefully, his viridian eyes flickering with an emotion he couldn't control. "What is it?" When he felt Riku staring at him, Sora smiled and looked at the male curiously.

The silver haired teen kept a serious expression, despite the humor he found with the situation. "It's just funny; for someone like me to have met you. You're sort of like an angel." He admitted, peering sideways down at his friend and around at his back as if a pair of wings would miraculously sprout from his azure shirt. "Wha? I-I'm nothing like that at all!" The small brunet flushed and looked away, although he wished he could've thought of something equally nice to say back to Riku. He had never been called an angel before... A small smile stretched across his crimson-hued features and Riku sighed while trying to find something interesting on the ground to stare at.

"To me you are. You're saving me, from all this loneliness—you actually care enough to try." Sora began to swing their hands back and forth and let out a sweet chuckle, the sound bringing a flash of light into Riku's heart. "Of course I care," his lips tugged into a bright smile as he focused on the road ahead, "If you're happy, I'm happy. If you're upset, I'm upset. It's included in the best friend package!" He chuckled again and tried to peer around the teen's long bangs to meet his eyes. "Right?"

If he could, Riku would've smiled at already being referred to as the smaller teen's 'best friend.' How quickly they had become friends was great, unique in a way. If one spent even an hour around the brunet, it would feel as if he'd been there forever—with his vivid eyes and dazzling smile—and despite the short amount of time spent together, it would be hard to remember what life was like without him. At least, that's what it was like for the silver haired teen.

Riku's inner thoughts were interrupted when saw the tall gates of his home, and the earlier nervousness began to rise inside of his stomach. "Almost there..." The two walked up to the front gates and they screeched open. The man who stepped just outside the door bowed to Riku as they walked in. When he saw the brunet he raised an eyebrow. "Sir–"

Riku pulled Sora forward and wrapped an arm around the brunet's slender shoulders. "This is my friend, Sora. You are not to mention him around mother or father. Okay? Tell all the others this." When the blonde assistant nodded, he looked over the brunet, who was currently trying to calm himself at the fairly minimal distance between their bodies.

The silver haired teen removed his arm and knitted his fingers with Sora's again. The butler looked at their joined hands and then at Sora. He smiled and also bowed before the brunet—making him blush. "And please let me know if and when they return."

"Of course, sir." They followed the man to the front door and after he fixed his long blonde hair, he opened the door for them.

As soon as Riku led him inside, the butterflies in the brunet's stomach began acting up; he'd never been to such a large home. After Riku slowly let go of Sora's hand—both instantly missing the warmth—he turned around to observe his friend's expression.

"Wow." Sora stared in awe at the large foyer they were in. "You probably won't want to see the whole house; you won't have time, either, so we'll just go to my room." Riku slipped off his shoes and mentioned for the brunet to do the same. Once they were settled, Riku led Sora through the house. It must have taken more than ten minutes just to get to Riku's room. Passing by the rooms, Sora asked, "What are all these rooms used for anyway?" A very good question.

"Parties, meetings, guest rooms. A lot of them are just useless extra space to make this house look more…dramatic." Riku explained and finally came to a stop outside of his large bedroom door. "This is it."

Sora smiled as he walked into the room. All the white, greens, and light blues seemed to fit Riku very well. The brunet's smile grew when the row of guitars along the wall caught his eyes. "Oh, how beautiful," Sora spoke softly as he approached the piano and ran his hand along the ebony surface before sitting down on the matching bench. With a smile, he positioned his hands above the ivory keys and struck them one at a time, slowly producing their sounds. "Heh-heh. Sorry, I've always wanted to learn how to play." His cerulean eyes studied the scribbled notes on the paper resting on the tiny ledge above the keys. "Did you write these?" Riku walked over to stand behind him, nodding when he also glanced at the sheets. "Yes, I usually write my own music." Sora studied the notes and flipped through the pages. "Looks complicated." He fingered the lines on the paper muttering "E, G, B, D, F...F, A, C, E," as he poked the notes on the lines. He'd at least learned the ways to remember the notes; the little sayings.

"Once you study and practice them it's quite simple... See?" He pointed to the sheet music and reached his hand over Sora's shoulder to press a key.

"This is a G. And this is a G flat. A, A flat, B..." He moved his hands along the white and black keys as he spoke.

Feeling the heat from Riku's body so close to his (and the heat of his own face), Sora turned to peek up at the teen. "Try it." Riku removed his hands to take the brunet's and placed them on the keys.

"Okay." Riku watched Sora hit the keys one at a time and he inwardly chuckled. "Here," Riku seized the brunet's hand again. "Pretend like you're holding an orange. Hold your hand like this; it's easier. Now gently press the keys." Sora nodded at the instructions and positioned his hands to play and create different, jumbled sounds. "Heh, maybe I should leave this to the professional." Sora scratched his head and scooted over. "No, that was great for a beginner." The older teen praised.

Riku studied Sora's joyful blue eyes that brought out his lovely smile—a bubble of happiness rising to his chest when he realized that _he _had been the cause of such an expression. "Nah... But, I'd really like to hear something of yours. Do you mind playing?" The brunet looked up and his friend and patted the seat. "Not at all. I'd love to." The silver haired teen calmly spoke as he sat down next to Sora.

He flipped the sheet music around and searched for his newest composition, at last finding the words '_Happiness in my Hand'_ slanted in messy handwriting at the top. "Do you need me to move?"

Riku shook his head. "No, you're fine here, I want you to just close your eyes and listen. Tell me what you _feel_, okay?" Sora willingly obliged with a smile and slowly, his eyes fluttered shut as he waited for Riku to begin. The silver haired teen wiggled his fingers and cracked his knuckles, and Sora relaxed as he heard the teen begin playing, gently at first.

Sora's smile grew. As expected, Riku's music gave off a calm, yet strong sensation while he let his fingers dance across the keys, gradually picking up speed. The harmony of the music made Sora feel relaxed, but somewhat lonely and he slowly opened one of his eyes to peek at the silver haired teen.

His expression matched the emotion of the music.

Sora simply watched him concentrate on the keys as the music grew louder and stronger—his long, elegant fingers gliding and moving in a graceful motion. Riku looked very natural as he played; it almost made Sora not want to close his eyes again, because he could feel the impact that the song held. Not to mention the impact that it had already made on him.

They both sat in silence as the music rang out, echoing through his large room.

Riku also closed his eyes as the tempo returned to its original slow pace, and Sora slowly leaned against his friend.

The silver-haired teen opened his eyed to look at the head resting on his shoulder. "It's so beautiful. It sort of makes me want to sit on a beach—and just watch the waves while running my hands through the water." The brunet yawned as Riku's fingers slowly came to a stop. "Are you tired?" Riku shifted slightly, trying not to disrupt his drowsy friend. "A little. But I don't want to fall asleep; I want to hear more of your music." He rubbed his eyes tried to focus on his friend. "You said you would sing, right?" Riku grunted in confirmation, but something about that thought made the smallest hint of red take over the normally pale colour of his cheeks. "Would you like me to sing for you?" He asked, keeping his head down so that the tiny flush could not be seen. The silver haired teen hastily got up to grab his guitar when Sora nodded. "I'm not really that good, but I'd like for you to listen."

Riku sat on his bed and waited for Sora trudge across the large, fuzzy rug to hop on it—sitting across from him. Despite the preparation he took to overcome his feelings in a situation like this, he was actually nervous about singing in front of someone. He knew Sora wouldn't laugh or scoff at what he was about to say, but what if he really didn't like it? The silver haired teen shook his head and just decided to deal with the end result like a man.

As the teen shakily moved his fingers across the strings, he cleared his throat and inhaled to calm himself so that he wouldn't mess up.

_"I'm here again...  
A thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am."_

Sora stared at his friend with wide eyes, and then his expression changed to form an amazed smile. The strong, silky voice that filled his ears was no less than what he expected. His eyes sparkled more than ever while he sat, clutching his ankles and biting his lip to keep from squealing like a girl. (That would be embarrassing.)

The brunet silently watched Riku stare between his guitar and the dark, hardwood floor while he sung.

_"I tried so hard  
Thought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way."_

Riku was even better than what he had imagined. The brunet was extremely happy that his friend had been willing to sing for him, and he could only hope that meant that Riku was beginning to open up.

And it was really such a wonderful song. It must be challenging to focus on the lyrics and the music at the same time. Sora acted on the small flutter in his chest and scooted and inch closer to his friend, unknowing that he had made the other male even more nervous.

_"Then I'll see your face,  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before,"_

Riku raised his voice as he went on, not once had the other teen taken his eyes off of him. It was difficult at first, but as Riku struck at his guitar, he poured out his emotions—his voice vibrating perfectly as he sung.

_Why does my heart feel like this if you simply stare at me with those eyes of yours…?_

He wished that he had worked on the song a bit more so that he could marvel in the light, peaceful feeling he was getting for a little longer. Why hadn't it felt like this before when he practiced? He vaguely knew the answer…

_"You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole..."_

The silver haired teen held the last note and slowed his hands on the guitar until it rested motionlessly on the strings. After a few moments, he glanced up to his friend and set his guitar to his side. "Well, that's all I have written so far, I hope you liked it.... Was it okay?" Riku looked at his friend through his long silver bangs, his viridian eyes sparkling. "Okay? Riku, that was incredible!" Sora had to admit that the intimate feeling of the song stirred something inside of him. Now he had an overwhelming urge to snuggle up with someone.

Riku coughed at the brunet's honest and sincere expression, for it had made his heart skip a beat. "I love it! You wrote that?" Riku nodded and leaned back on the bed after he moved his guitar even further away. "Yes... I still have more I want to add to it, though. So far I think that it's the only one that sounds decent. Maybe because... You helped to inspire this song. So, thank you."

The brunet hid his glowing cheeks and fiddled with his hands. "Me?" Riku nodded, taking a moment to try to put his feelings into words. "You're the only one who's decided to be my friend, simply because you wanted to. You are picking up these scattered, lonely pieces of my heart... And putting them back together—If not making them better." Riku's eyes shone with delight, although his face remained calm. "Riku..."

_That's so poetic…_

It was incredible how Riku was able to say things that tugged at Sora's heart. He had come up with such cajoling words and music that excited the brunet, and although he wanted to know what the teen meant by 'scattered, lonely pieces' he decided not to ask. "That's so kind. I feel so important now." The brunet said, chuckling. He placed his fingers to both corners of Riku's mouth and stretched them. "I also want to thank you for writing such a beautiful song. So smiiiile!" He followed his own words and waited to see if Riku would also, on his own.

"I...I'm sorry. I want to, but..."

_I can't remember the last time I have… It's been so long that…if I smile now my face would probably crack._

"Nah, its fine. I won't try to force you anymore." He shifted and kept a small grin on his face. It wasn't good to put pressure on Riku. If he did that...then surely his friend would only smile to please Sora, and not because he was truly happy. "So... What did you decide to name the song?"

Riku shrugged and looked at his guitar. "I was thinking that 'Pieces' fits the best."

Sora placed his hands on his folded legs and began to draw tiny patterns on the bedspread. "You say that I inspired this?" He asked in a tiny voice and looked to the side when Riku nodded again. "I really want to thank you... It's such an incredible song. And of course, now I'll have to make something for you!" Sora bounced and tried to swing his legs out from under him but he moved too fast and his foot got tangled in the bed's cover, which caused him to fall and plummet to the floor—just where the light-olive rug and the hardwood met—with an embarrassing shriek. Riku watched the brunet laugh before sheepishly climbing back onto the bed and scratch his head.

"Heh." Riku turned away from Sora and before he covered his mouth a tiny chuckle escaped. "Hey...! Are you _laughing_ at me?"

"N-No! I'm not!" Riku folded his arms when Sora snuck around to stare at his friend's embarrassed visage. "You are!" A delighted laugh slipped passed the brunet's lips as he poked Riku. "I got you to laugh! Please don't hide it!" He happily pinched Riku's cheeks, loving the way the teen's bashful expression looked. "Hey, cut it out!" Riku half-heartedly swatted his hands away and retaliated by poking the brunet in the stomach.

Sora squeaked and instinctively hopped off of the bed, causing Riku to raise an eyebrow at the action. "D-Don't do that! I'm really ticklish!" Riku slowly pushed himself off the bed also. "Oh, are you?" Sora slowly backed up and raised his hands, "Heh, Riku, I'm not sure if I like that mischievous look in your eyes." Sora smiled even through his nervousness, even while Riku's eyes shimmered as he took another step forward. When the brunet watched his friend raise his arms in the air, he squeaked and scampered towards the large piano to use it as a large shield.

"Ah!" Riku chased him around the piano_—_all the while; Sora noticed that even though Riku wasn't laughing or smiling, his eyes shone with all the excitement he was feeling within. It was a tad bit odd, and he wished that he could see the silver haired teen laugh again. But it was still fun.

"Ha-ha! Can't catch me!" Sora taunted as he ran around the piano again. He could've sworn he saw the ghost of a half-smirk before Riku spoke. "Is that a challenge?" Riku then arched a delicate eyebrow as Sora nodded enthusiastically and dove under the piano. The silver haired teen suppressed a laugh as he kneeled down to look under the piano and was surprised to see no brunet under it. "Huh?" He heard chuckling behind him and stood up straight. _How—?_

"Are _you _ticklish?" Sora leapt forward and began rapidly moving his fingers along Riku's toned abdomen. "Sorry. Not ticklish." He inwardly smiled at the brunet's disbelieving face.

"Ah! No fair!" He tried to run before Riku's arm slid around his waist, pulling him back and tickling him. "Gotcha." Sora's uncontrollable laughter filled the room and tried to push away from the teen, but truthfully he wanted to just let Riku continue to hold him. "Okay! Okay! I give! N-No more!" He laughed loudly and flailed his arms and legs while Riku released him before they almost fell over.

"Why am I the only one who is ticklish? You're not. Kairi's not! It's an unfair advantage for you guys!" He fixed his tousled shirt and pouted at Riku, who shrugged playfully. "Why, yes it is. I'll have to make a note of how ticklish you are." Riku put a hand on his hip and looked at his younger friend. A loud knock on the door startled both teens, Sora more than Riku because the brunet jumped and latched onto the silver haired teen's bicep. "Mister Riku!" He heard one of the maids call before she opened the door and peeked in. "Yes?" He looked at her and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder to calm him down.

"Your parents are home!" She gave him a nervous look as she bowed. Her short black hair flew in her face when she lifted her head and Sora watched Riku stiffen out of the corner of his eye. "What!?" Riku shouted at her and she bowed furiously with a myriad of apologies. Sora looked up at his friend's shocked features and he his insides began to twist in apprehension. "They have returned home earlier than scheduled. Please forgive me for not informing you quickly enough!" She said again then bowed before quickly exiting.

"Damn it!" Riku panicked and took hold of Sora's hand. "Come with me." Riku pulled Sora out of his room, quickly looking down the hallway before he tugged Sora down the opposite direction. "Riku, wait!" The silver haired teen tried to slow down for his friend, but he couldn't risk getting caught. "I'll go with you out the back, though, I can't take you to your house." He led the brunet down many stairs and rooms until they finally got to the back of the house. "Here," Riku breathlessly muttered as he opened the back doors and fell against the wall to rapidly take in air. "So...tired. Need to...breathe." Sora wheezed and tried to catch his breath. The brunet glanced up through his bangs when Riku spoke his name.

"If you go through this garden and make a right you'll see another set of gates in between the large hedges...go through them and head left. It should lead you to the front of the house so you can go home." The silver haired teen wiped his forehead and sighed after his explanation.

"Okay. T-Thanks." The brunet shakily let out a breath and inhaled deeply once more. "Will you be all right?" Riku nodded and quickly and awkwardly hugged his smaller friend. His lips parted and he inhaled deeply, loving the feeling of the smaller teen's slender body cradled against his own. "Thank you." _I just wish it didn't have to end like __**this**__._

The silver haired teen pulled away slowly to look at his friend. "Heh... You're welcome." Sora staggered back and joined his hands behind his back, blushing slightly. "Goodbye. And be careful." Riku waited for Sora to mutter a farewell and wave as he sprinted out of sight, before he closed the door and leaned against it. "Well, that was close."

He removed the hand that he had threaded into his hair and turned to see the butler looking past him out the large window on the doors. Riku hummed in response and walked forward to where the man was standing. "Where are my parents?"

The older male smiled and fiddled with his shirt collar. "I've told them you've gone to bed." He smirked and flicked a long strand of blonde hair over his broad shoulder. "Thanks Vexen." After the man nodded respectfully, he hurried back to the hallway.

Riku quietly slipped into his bedroom and shut the door, failing to spot the person situated on the edge of his bed.

"Riku..." Said teen cringed and spun around at the voice that invaded his thoughts.

"Mother." The small woman was sitting on his large bed and nervously wringing her hands on her lap as she regarded her son hesitantly. "I... I thought you were sleeping?" She spoke, and Riku hid his wince when he folded his arms. "I had to go to the bathroom." He lied and walked over to his balcony doors, tempted to go out there and wait until she finally left. "Riku...who was that boy I saw running through the garden? Was he the same...?" She quietly turned to him and he froze. "What?" His eyes widened to some extent as he turned back to stare at the light-haired woman. _Shit, so she saw…_

"I was walking into the sunroom, when I saw someone slip past the back windows and head towards the postern. Was he the same boy that was here before—Sora, is it?" Riku hid his face under his bangs. "And if he is?" He muttered and moved to the piano to run his fingers along the cool, smooth exterior.

His mother closed her eyes and fisted the fabric of her skirt. "Riku please, stop seeing that boy." She avoided his eyes when his head jerked back to her direction. "What!? No!" The silver haired teen's fists tightened each second he gazed over his mother's uneasy visage. "But your father..."

"I don't give a damn! Sora's the only person who truly cares about me. He's the only person _I _care about! I—"

"Riku!" She bit her lip after she raised her voice. After she realized that she had risen to her feet, she looked away and Riku stared at her. It was the first time that she had shouted back like that—except for when she stopped Sephiroth the night before. But hearing her son talk like that, implying that _she_ didn't care about him, was just too much.

"Please." The woman begged again and the silver haired teen rested his sea green eyes on the floor. "No." He didn't care; he was tired of caring about what they said. Barely anything mattered anymore. The only thing he had close to him was Sora.

"Riku. I don't want to see you—or that boy—hurt. But your father..." She paused and gave him an urging look that soon changed to surrender. There was most likely no chance on changing his mind. But, she smiled softly at the thoughts of her son being so passionate about something; or rather, some_one_. "Then...please be careful."

He blinked once. Twice. And then just for good measure, a third time.

He could only blink as she walked to him. "I'm glad that you have grown close to someone. He seems like a wonderful person." Riku was very confused. She rarely spoke to him—not that he thought she was a bad person and she was usually occupied with many things—but she was here, first telling him to forget Sora, and now to go ahead and continue their friendship. He was probably going to go bald from all the stress this confusion was causing.

"I only want what's best for you." She smiled, genuinely, and hugged him while muttering a 'goodnight'. He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek and nodded. "Goodnight... Thank you." He quietly finished his sentence after she left the room.

_That…was really strange. _Riku situated himself on his bed and took his shirt off.

At the start of the day, he remembered the change in his mother's behavior but just let it go… Now his mother _supported_ his friendship with Sora. It was strange, but sort of comforting.

The teen fell back and stared at the ceiling. As his arms spread out to his sides, Riku inhaled deeply, not wanting to ever forget the events that took place this day. He would remember the look on Sora's face as he sang to him. He would remember the feeling of the brunet's head resting against his shoulder, the way he felt in his arms... Remembering those things stirred up many emotions.

Now he would have to finish that song... And write even more songs now that he had someone who would listen to them. It was easy and exciting to write music when you had the inspiration. And he did.

Feeling extremely relaxed and content, Riku lips parted as he uttered his brunet friend's name before his long, dark eyelashes fluttered shut.

**-X-**

**-**o**O**o**-**

"It was fun." After he flicked open the packet of his favourite snack, Sora smiled at his mother.

She had been smiling and making "aww" sounds as he told her about his adventurous day. "He's such a sweetheart!" She laughed and spread herself out on the couch. When her son nodded and fiddled with the bendy straw on his drink, she sighed and flipped over, "I need to find a man like that. Someone who'll write songs for me."

She chuckled and buried her face in the sofa cushion when her son got the implication. "Mom!" She yawned lazily and Sora shook his head, but smiled while he finished the little box of pocky in his other hand. "Do you think that it's bad...that I _really_ liked when he hugged me?" He asked nervously, chomping at the chocolate flavoured stick.

His mother smiled to herself and flipped her legs back and forth while propping her chin up on her folded elbows. "Nope. Who doesn't love hugs?" This time she smiled mischievously at her son. "And I bet they're even better from Riku." Sora blushed but nodded. "T-that's true, I guess..." He yawned and got up from the floor to stretch out his limbs. "Turn off the television, will ya? Maybe I can to get some sleep now that my headache's finally gone." When the brunet glanced at his mother, he chuckled. She had her eyes closed and was spread out all over the couch in her jammies. She most likely wasn't planning on moving anytime soon, even for work in the morning. His slender fingers flicked the button to turn television off and slowly turned to his mother. "I'm going to bed, good–"

The brunet looked at her strangely when a loud snore escaped from her mouth. "Mom?" She snored again and he laughed as he headed to his room deciding, for the second day in a row, to go to bed early.

Without hesitation, the brunet flopped down on his bed with an 'Oof' once he kicked off his cargo shorts. "Hey dad... I went to Riku's today and had a lot of fun. Oh, guess what? He wrote a song that he said I inspired! It was so beautiful... I almost wanted to cry." He blushed and hugged his stuffed penguin that his father had given him.

"He has such a great expression while he's singing. Can you believe it, I heard him laugh! It was so..." He chuckled and grabbed his chest when his heart gave a small flutter. "Even though I barely heard it, I know he did. I'm one step closer..." He yawned and closed his eyes.

"I can't wait to see him tomorrow...School's almost over... and we can do all kinds of things together..." His speech began to slur as he quickly fell asleep.

Outside his door his mother smiled while she quietly checked on him. Before closing the door she looked at the picture on his nightstand. She smiled and quietly closed the door. "Our baby's falling..." Seeing her son so happy really made her day.

She walked away from his room with a huge, impish grin. "This will be _fun_."

...................

**End- Chapter 2**

...................

* * *

Lol I failed so hard with the spelling on this. I'm glad that I went back and edited it. Maybe it's not as blahhh as before.

Anyway, if you're wondering why _Vexen_ is the butler it's because…Well, I don't like him much and I couldn't think of anyone else. *is brick'd by Vexen fans* :'D Again, another FAIL.

Maybe this whole thing's a fail…But I'm having fun rewriting it. Oh-so much fun. Kufufu.

**DON'T OWN**. *sniff* don't rub it in D: 'Pieces' is owned by _Red. _And 'Happiness in my Hand' is owned by Motoi Sakuraba. Seriously, if there's ever a chance, I recommend listening to the piano track of that song. 'Tis very lovely; though I play it a bit slower. But, even though the title is '**Happiness **in my Hand,' I think it sounds rather sad. But it _is_ a Tales of the Abyss song :D

Review please~! I love mah reviewers *3*


	3. Tearing down these walls

**-The Comfort of Your smile-**

* * *

_-This is the smile-_

* * *

-**X**-

-o**O**o-

-**X**-

It seemed like those few months sped by so quickly.

It was now only a couple of weeks until school was _finally_ over, and summer truly began.

"Ugh, its sooo hot!" Sora whined from his spot on the freshly cut grass. The deflated brunet and his best friend Riku were sprawled out in the school courtyard under the same cherry tree they'd been eating under for the past few months. "Its days like today where I wish it snowed on this island..." Actually, now that Sora had mentioned it, Riku had only seen snow once, a while back when his family lived in Radiant Garden. "We can always go to the beach." Riku suggested as he wiped his forehead and took a sip from his drink.

The sad thing was that the courtyard area had been a lot cooler than the cafeteria... In fact, it was nicer outside than in the whole damn school. (This is why they were eating out there...)

"Do you think your mom will let you go today?" Riku sat back into the grass and looked at the brunet after he was questioned. Ever since his mother found out he hadn't broken off their friendship, she had helped cover for him if he ever wanted to spend time with Sora. It blew his mind that she had changed the way she had, but making up excuses like school activities, working, class president stuff, etc, had proven to be very helpful.

"My mother and Vexen have been doing a great job of occupying Sephiroth so he doesn't get suspicious. I don't see why she wouldn't allow me to." The brunet nodded, still finding the fact that Riku called his father by name strange.

The two held a light conversation until bell rang. Riku rose to his feet and rolled the sleeves on his open button-down shirt up to his elbows while his shorter friend groaned. "Yeah, I think we should go to the beach." The silver haired teen lent a hand to the younger male and helped him up so they could reluctantly walk back to the cafeteria doors.

"I can't wait to go to the beach!" Even in the hot weather, Sora had the energy of a whole school of kindergarteners...

Riku watched him happily roam the hallway and wave to random people as he skipped and hopped around. Whatever Sora found that made him so damn happy, as long as it stayed that way, was fine with everyone else. "I'll go tell Kairi we're going. She'll probably be angry because she has to work today." The brunet stuck his tongue out and chuckled deviously. "Are you sure you want to do that? She'll be in 'PMS' mode and you might need a body guard." Riku teased with a straight face and Sora chuckled. "Nah, I'll be fine. See you in class!" They exchanged quick goodbyes and separated.

Both of them much looking forward to a day at the beach. But first, they had to sit through the many agonizing hours of class...

--

**-X-**

Now that it was down to the final week, even the teachers were drained of energy and wanted to get the hell out of the god-forsaken building.

"It's too damn hot for this." The blonde haired teacher flopped down on her chair and fanned herself.

"Ms. Larxeeene, I'm tired...and sweaty. It's so hot!" The teacher glared at the whining student and took her legs off of her desk. "Quit yer bitchen'! I should make you go do your work outside. Stupid kids, I swear..." Riku rolled his eyes as the teacher narrowed her own jade irises. _She's __**such**__ a great teacher, _he thought when she flipped the grumbling student her middle finger as he continued to bug her.

"Please? It's cooler out there." The whiny blonde slumped over on his desk, his sandy blonde hair tickling his forehead. "Oh, shut the hell up, Tidus." She threw her stapler and her paper fan at him—and almost attempted to throw an encyclopedia, but that required effort she didn't want to bother with. When the poor blonde fell out of his chair while trying to dodge them, several students laughed at his misfortune and Larxene smirked at his embarrassing position; he was half on the chair—with his ass in the air—and half off of it with his upper body on the rough, carpeted floor. "Better luck next time kid."

She sluggishly rose to her feet up and fanned herself quicker than before. "Hand me that stapler; I'll need it for next time." She instructed to one of her students who quickly fumbled to grab the object. "It's just paper, you wuss." She chided as she looked back at Tidus, who still hadn't moved.

"You couldn't dodge it? Laaame." The blonde behind Tidus commented with a large smirk across his face, looking victorious as his two friends in the seats next to him snickered. Tidus shot up to his seat and glared at the voice. "Shut up! I bet you'd run away crying if it hit you! And try dodging a damn stapler." He pouted and folded his arms while tipping back in his chair.

"Pfft! Seifer ain't gonna cry 'cause of some paper, y'know!"

"Fearless." Tidus sat straight and glared at Seifer's friends. Stupid buff idiot...stupid stoic platinum haired woman/robot-thing. "Who asked you two?" Tidus growled as his eyes narrowed at the little group.

Riku rose to his feet and quickly headed for the door as the bell signified the end of class. _They're all idiots...especially Tidus._

He still wasn't too fond of the annoying blonde. And even though he'd finally accepted to sit at Sora's friend's table when the two opted to eat inside, he could never get along with Tidus no matter how hard he tried. (He only _tried_ because it would make Sora happier.) What did he ever do to aggravate the guy? It was bad enough that the blonde was always making rude comments that really riled the silveret up... But being called a snob was definitely over the line.

…And his hair was _not_ girly!

Riku pushed aside the little distractions and went to meet up with his friends in the front of the school. Seeing a happy Sora and a pouting Kairi was nothing less of what he expected when he walked up to the two. "Honestly, I can't believe you two are going without me!" Kairi whined, making Sora smile and laugh. "Sorry Kairi, but it wouldn't be fun to just sit at home in the heat until you got back." He explained, his smile growing even more when Riku approached them.

"But still! It's so unfair that I have to work while you two are off having fun." She sighed and leaned on Riku when he stepped up beside her. "Riku! Please! Take good care of our little Sora while I'm not there!" She faked a sob and threw her hand to her heart dramatically. "Oi. I'm not a kid." The brunet's lip poked out slightly and he folded his arms. "Fine, fine. I guess I better head to the hell hole..." They knew she was referring to her parent's little book store—where she worked. "You hate to read?" Riku asked as they walked down the street and Kairi folded her hands and started to sway. "It's not that I don't like to, it's just there aren't even any good books there and I get kind of bored." She rolled her eyes and swept her bangs out of her face, the motion causing her beaded rose-quartz bracelet to jingle. "There are barely any romance books! That's like, so tragic." She dramatically clutched her chest again and the two males rolled their eyes.

Women are such hopeless romantics...

Sora smiled as they stopped to say goodbye. "Have fun at work." Sora teased her with his usual grin. "Yeah, have fun at the beach—you butthead." She stuck her tongue out and smiled, waving goodbye to them as she sprinted away.

After watching the redhead disappear, Sora beamed over at his friend and tugged at his arm. "Ready?" With a nod, Riku followed his friend home. When the two walked through the door, Sora's mother smiled and stopped painting her toenails. "Well! There are my two _sons._" She grinned at them and wiggled her toes. "Hey, Arisa." Said woman offered a small wave accompanied with her trademark smile. (A tiny bit different than her son's.)

Arisa was like a second mother to Riku; she even let him call her by her first name.

They walked into the living room and Sora plummeted towards the couch. "Ugh! It's still too hot!" He looked at his mother as she fanned herself and nodded. "We're going to the beach, is that alright?" The brunet watched his mother pout and reach for the remote control. "Aw, no fair! I want to go... But sadly, I have to go to work in about...ten minutes." She muttered while looking at the clock. "Go ahead; have fun." She beamed and turned on the television.

"Are you ever on time...?" Sora sighed and struggled to his feet and turned to his silver haired friend. "You better sneak home and tell your mother where we're going. Don't forget to grab your suit and towel!" Sora trotted to the bathroom and glanced back to his friend. "I'll change while you're gone, hurry back!" With a small wave, Sora disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the silver-haired teen and the lazy woman alone. "You'd better hurry. The longer you stand there, the longer you'll miss out on your fun time together. And you don't want that." She smirked and wiggled her toes again with her eyes flicking back and forth between Riku and her TV program. When the teen looked at her, she closed her eyes and smiled. "Bonding is the key to a healthy _relationship_." She said gracefully and peeked and eye open to look at Riku.

"What does that mean?" The silver haired teen asked curiously as he opened the front door. "Whatever you want it to." He looked at Arisa and then at the ground a few moments before shrugging his shoulders, and then headed out the door.

She smiled. Perhaps he did figure it out...

Sora reappeared a few moments later and set his towel and sunscreen on the couch. "Man, I can't wait!" He smiled and fiddled with his white-and-turquoise striped bathing suit.

"So, has Riku come up with any new songs?" Arisa asked trying to start a conversation. "Yeah, actually." He pulled on the swimsuit's string and smiled. "They're as fantastic as ever, of course, but he keeps on insisting that they're 'nothing special.' He's working on a new one but he won't let me listen or look at the lyrics..." The brunet pouted and sat down, his tan arms folding over his slender chest. "He said he wants it to be a surprise."

Arisa's smile widened at her son's words and he looked at her curiously. "Oh? So it's like that, huh?" She muttered to herself and tapped her chin thoughtfully. The teen was probably working on another song that was meant for the petite brunet. Whenever he was alone (or so he thought) she'd hear him casually humming _Pieces_; which meant he was thinking of the little brunet. Sora _had_ told Riku that out of all his songs it was his favourite.

Sora's delicate eyebrow arched and he tilted his head. "Did you say something?" He asked and she shrugged. "Nope. I'm sure it'll be great, whatever it is." She closed her eyes and folded her arms behind her head. Sora looked at her skeptically until she chuckled. "Do you know something?" He asked suspiciously and the brunette woman chuckled and peeked at him. "Nope. What makes you think there's something to know?" Sora continued to stare at her, but dismissed the issue. It's not like Riku would hide anything from him...

The brunet lathered his upper body with the lotion and stood up. Arisa smiled and sniffed his hair and shoulders before he moved away. "Mmm. Coconut. Wait, isn't that—" She grinned when her son sputtered and turned a ripe shade of red. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to smell good!" He protested while his mother grinned at him. "Of course there isn't. Hmm. Tell me something..." She grinned at him again and he fidgeted nervously. "Yeah?" A completely unrelated and embarrassing question was going to be asked, he just knew it.

"What would Riku's favourite scent happen to be?" _Bingo_. He tried not to look at her all-knowing gaze.

"C-Coconut. But that's totally unrelated!" Sora spun around when he heard the door creak open. "Ah! Riku's back!" He smiled when his friend walked through the door in his swimsuit. _Damn_… The brunet fidgeted as he took in his friend's profile. His silver hair was pulled back into a nice, loose ponytail and his pale muscles were showing off quite pleasantly, while his dark swim trunks clung to his slim waist perfectly. Riku's striking body always made Sora wonder how the teen managed to keep his fair skin colour when he lived on an island. "Hey." The silver haired teen threw his towel over his shoulder and nodded at them.

"Ready?" Sora coughed out hastily while Riku nodded and waved to Arisa before he turned around. Sora quickly threw his towel on Riku's head and jumped onto his back. "Sora..." The silver haired teen drawled, making Sora chuckle and squeeze his friend's neck. "Yes, Riku?"

The silver haired teen inwardly smiled and he supported the brunet's legs to keep him securely latched on.

"Would you kindly remove the object that's obscuring my vision? Unless you like seeing me run into stationary objects." With help from his friend, Riku shuffled the blanket over his head and around to Sora, enjoying the brunet's sweet chuckles. "Better?" Sora batted his long eyelashes and smiled while the silver haired teen sighed and nodded. "Guess I'm carrying you again." He turned his head slightly to look at the brunet on his back once more. "Please?" Sora pleaded and rested his chin on his friend's shoulder while sticking his bottom lip out.

Arisa laughed when she saw Riku sniff a few times after he nodded. "You smell like coconuts." He observed, holding back a smile; that was his favourite scent.

"U-Uh yeah! I don't smell bad, do I?" He held onto Riku's shoulders and pulled back to hide his cherry-coloured features into his friend's fixed hair. "Not at all. You smell great." Riku added and flicked his eyes to Arisa when she giggled.

"Sora likes to use my shampoo. I'd wondered why the bottles have been running out so quickly these past few months." The woman's chuckles escalated at her son's crimson-hued face. "_Mom_! Riku, let's go!" He urged his friend by pointing at the door. "All right." Riku inwardly smiled at his friend. He was now a bit curious about how many of his favourite things the brunet had remembered. Riku would never forget Sora's—no matter how trivial the things he liked were. They shared many stories and told each other everything there was to say (well, almost everything). Riku couldn't even forget the little things the brunet was fixated on; his favourite color, animal, hobbies, what shampoo he used (randomly enough) and other little things like that.

When the brunet giggled, Riku glanced back at his friend while he walked. "I can't wait to get to the beach!" Sora exclaimed while he clung to his best friend and Riku inhaled when the brunet's legs tightened around his sides. "It's actually a really nice day." Riku quickly carried the brunet to the beach.

Arisa was essentially right about the spending time thing...

Sora laughed as Riku wobbled through the sand then finally let him down. The brunet grinned and closed his eyes, stretching his arms to the side when a gentle wind caressed his cherubic face. "Ah." Sora loved the sea breeze and the way the waves would crash around his feet. The warm sand also felt nice between his toes.

With sparkling eyes and a wide grin, the brunet stretched and turned to Riku. "So, what do you want to do first?" He looked at the ocean and smiled up at his friend when the teen moved to his side. "Whatever you feel like." At this typical response, Sora smiled.

"I don't suppose you'd mind giving me a ride down to the water?" He innocently looked up at Riku and blinked—the silver haired teen watched the brunet's long eyelashes flutter over his sky irises and his heart gave a twist.

Sora chuckled and turned around. "Just kid—" He squeaked very loudly as he was hoisted up over a muscled shoulder. "Ah! Riku what are yo—" Riku shifted and gripped Sora around his waist tighter. "Giving you that ride. You do want one, right?" It was Riku's turn to look back at Sora, with his eyes glimmering as he took off towards the ocean. "Ah! Riku! Wait! Riku, No! Riku, _Stop_!" Sora clutched the silver haired teen tightly as he plunged them both into the freezing water. "C-C-Cold!" Sora shouted when he resurfaced. He was still latched onto his friend and began to shiver. It was so hot out but the water was practically frigid!

Riku looked down at him and his eyes flashed mischievously. "Here you go." Since his friend was still in his arms, he tossed the slim brunet forward, which sent him plunging back into the water. "Ah!" Sora caught his breath and tried to dodge the waves as he stood up and looked for his friend. "Riku?" He was confused and concerned when he didn't spot his best friend among the crashing waves. "Riku!?" _It's not like we're far away from the shore, so where–_

The brunet shrieked as two hands grabbed his arms and pulled him back. He looked up at the object he'd hit and pouted. It was so awkward being pinned to Riku's firm chest, with his serious irises searching his friend's. He wished he'd let at least a little happiness show. But Sora's smile widened when he saw the bright, playful glimmer in those viridian irises.

"You—" Before Sora could reach his hands up to Riku's face, the teen splashed him and began to scamper away—hopping several waves in the process. "No fair!" Sora laughed and chased after his friend; being careful not to run into anyone proved to be difficult as he chased his friend and tried to splash him.

Several water battles later, Sora flopped down next to his friend and smiled as they watched the ocean. "It's nice to come here." Riku marveled quietly as he brought his arm up to rest over his bent knee. His brunet friend nodded and ran his fingers through the sand. "It's a good way to get away from school for a while…" It was also good that they had another place that they could spend time together, regardless of everyone else who also went there. "Hey, want to build a sandcastle?" Sora asked cheerfully and Riku nodded while looking over at the brunet. He was already packing the sand into lopsided towers.

Riku's heart would accelerate as he watched and helped his friend build their castle. The way his tongue stuck out of his mouth as he concentrated on his task, the way the sun brought out those sky-blue eyes and cinnamon hair, the softness of his skin as they occasionally brushed hands...it all made him ache.

He was no fool. He knew, all too well what he was getting himself into, and he wasn't going to deny it. Maybe he could forget the pain for once and smile—truly smile—for Sora. The first time he realized just how hard he had fallen was after the brunet had fallen asleep while they were finishing their homework one day. Riku had sat for hours, watching his friend and as he slowly brought his hand up to brush a strand of hair from the brunet's face, something clicked inside of him.

_I have begun to long for you…_

Sora's smile never quite disappeared as they continue to build the castle. He packed in a clump of semi-wet sand and then abruptly stopped when two shadows hovered over their sandcastle.

"Hey there, Sora." He slowly turned to look at the owner of the voice and Riku took a protective stance in front of the brunet, who had to swivel his head around his friend to try and see who it actually was.

"Who're you, pal?" Sora smiled and instantly recognized the voices. "Axel! Roxas!" He laughed and squiggled around his overprotective friend. "Huh?" Riku watched the brunet fling himself onto the tall redhead and lithe blonde. "It's great to see you guys!" He hugged his two friends until the short blonde had to pry him off. "Still as overly-affectionate as when we left... You little snorgle-bunny!" The redhead gave Sora a noogie and closely hugged him.

Riku glared as a pang of jealousy struck his heart. Dammit, he hated that. Jealousy was such a hideous thing... He definitely didn't want Sora to think he was a bad person just because he had this urge to rip a person's face off if they so much as touched the brunet.

"Yeah, yeah, get off." The blonde pushed Sora back and then smiled. "Good to see you, too." Riku looked back and forth between the two small teens. They looked extremely similar...Except for the hair and eyes—Sora's cerulean eyes shined so much brighter.

"Who is that guy?" The redhead asked, pointing a thin finger at Riku. Sora jumped back with a huge grin. "Oh! This is Riku!" He ran to his silver haired friend to grab his arm and drag him over to the other males. "Yo!" The redhead stuck his hand in the air, giving a little half-wave. "Pleased to meet you." The blonde folded his arms and looked at the silver haired teen and with a grin; the redhead wrapped his arms around the smaller male. "I'm Axel. Got it memorized? And this is my—" The blonde elbowed him and squirmed out of the embrace. "I'm Roxas..." Riku nodded and Roxas turned to Sora. "So what's this, are you two on a _dat_—" Sora panicked and clamped his hands over Roxas' mouth. "Mmpf?"

They all looked at Sora and he fidgeted awkwardly while removing his hands.

"Heh-heh." The brunet fiddled with the string on his shorts and looked at the three teens. "Okay then. I guess that's a no," Axel winked at Sora, having known what Roxas was about to ask, but Riku threw the brunet an odd and confused glance. "Sora, who are they?" He asked and the brunet looked at his other friends proudly.

"We're his _good_ friends. Who are _you_?" The blonde asked coldly, before Sora had the chance to reply. Riku raised an eyebrow while he looked at the angry teen. _What the hell?_

"I'm Riku, Sora's _best friend_." He said, equally expressing his irritation as he stared into Roxas' narrowed eyes. "Oh, you must be the _stoic_ guy Sora talked about." Riku gave the blonde a perplexed, intent look. He didn't know whether to be happy that the brunet talks about him or angry at being called stoic—of all things.

"Excuse me?" Riku narrowed his eyes further into angry slits and the blonde took a step forward. "Roxas!" Sora called out and grabbed his friend's arm. "Excuse us for a moment… What are you doing?" He whispered close to the blonde's ear when he pulled him aside.

"I don't like him." He spoke back.

Wow. How straightforward.

"Wha?" Sora gave him a puzzled look.

The redhead stood by watching his lover whisper with their brunet friend. Despite the fun he had while watching his love fight with the silver haired teen, he sighed and rubbed just above where the diamond tattoos on his cheeks were.

"Roxy, would it hurt you to get along with Sora's friend?" He drawled while the blonde snorted and grabbed Sora's hand. "Yes. Well, it was nice to have met you _Riku,_ but I think it's time for Sora to go home now." He pulled the brunet towards the beach's exit. "Roxas, wait!" Sora pulled his arm free and stuffed both of his hands into his swimming trunks' pockets. "I came here with Riku! I'm not leaving him behind. We were having fun!" He shyly looked back at Riku with a growing smile.

The silver haired teen took a moment to pick up their towels and shake them off before he walked over to the brunet, handing him his own multi-coloured cloth. "Don't worry about me. If you want to spend time with your..." He looked at the two; the blonde snorted and the redhead waved, "Good _friends,_ then go ahead. I'll go home and do the homework." Sora frowned at this response. "Huh? What's with you?" He touched Riku's shoulder but the silver haired teen shrugged it off and stared at Sora, who bit his lip at the hurt that formed with his friend's action. "It's alright...have fun." He gazed into the other's cerulean eyes and then gave him the usual goodbye hug. But this time his arms lingered around the brunet's waist for a few extra seconds. "See you later." He muttered quietly into Sora's ear—and the brunet shivered as he watched Riku turn around. "O-Okay! See you tomorrow!" The brunet sighed after his friend's retreating form finally fell out of sight and touched his chest—where Riku's own bare upper body had been pressed against seconds ago.

"What was that all about?" Axel questioned as a still-slightly flushed Sora approached them. The brunet glared at Roxas and folded his arms, "I could ask _you_ the same thing." The blonde shrugged and also folded his arms. "I don't know. I just didn't get any good vibes from the guy. He seems like the rich, arrogant and snobby type." He stated and began to walk away, and his friends followed him through the sand.

"What? You don't even know him... How can you say that?" Sora pouted and clutched his towel just a little tighter. _Roxas too? I'm sick of everyone's stupid, stereotypical opinion of Riku! He isn't any of those things! He's...he's..._

Axel noticed the disheartened expression of the little brunet and patted his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry! You know how overprotective Roxy is for his friends." He reassured with a grin and the brunet chuckled. "I guess." Sora looked over at Roxas, who turned around to look back at the two. "Hurry up you two, you're falling behind!" The laughing teens quickly caught up with the blonde and flanked his sides. "By the way, why are you guys in town?" Sora asked as they neared his house.

"We're going to Radiant Garden for vacation. We've already finished our school work for the year. Besides, it's only a few more days away." Axel grabbed Roxas' hand and swayed it back and forth with a smile. "All by yourselves?" Sora asked with a smile. _Radiant Garden is the place Riku said he lived before…_

The blonde blushed, but returned the smile Axel had given. "Yeah, and since the ferry stopped here, we decided that we really wanted to come visit you and the others." The response had widened the smile on Sora's face. It'd been a while since he saw his friends; he remembered the day they left—two years ago—and moved to Twilight Town. It was depressing and hard to deal with for a while, but the two teens continued to keep in contact as much as they could.

It wasn't totally bad for the two because supposedly, their parents had the same school and college in mind for them... But everyone knew that wherever Roxas went, Axel followed.

Sora smiled and flushed. He wanted a love like that; to have someone so in love with him that they'd do anything in the world for him. And of course he'd do the same. The teen sighed and was caught up in his daydreaming, too much to listen to his friend's questions. "So what about, er, Riku?" Axel inquired, but his question never quite registered with the brunet.

"Sora?" Roxas looked at the brunet and saw the longing in his blue eyes and how clearly apparent it was. Roxas eventually tapped the brunet on the shoulder and watched him wobble slightly. "What? Did you say something?" He asked and refocused his blinking eyes on his friends.

"Sora... Axel asked about that Riku guy." He said frowning as he said the sliveret's name. "Oh! Right...uh...Riku's..." Axel and Roxas watched their friend stumble with his words. _So clueless..._

Sora saw Axel lean to his lover and whisper something to him and Roxas nodded and whispered back. He lifted an eyebrow and curiously asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothin'. We just wondered what sort of relationship you an' Riku have." The redhead lazily strolled up to Sora's front door, admiring the charming, coffee-coloured modern house that he loved and missed so much.

"Huh? I told you that he's my best friend." Sora smiled and gave a light-hearted chuckle. "Yeah, we got that. But he doesn't seem too lively," Axel opened the door with a grin lighting his face. "Mom! We're home!" The redhead called out before he strolled in and Sora chuckled, following after his two friends. "Mom?" Sora looked around the room before he glanced at the clock. "It looks like she actually left for work." The brunet sighed and picked up a messy paper plate from the table and disposed of it.

"Awh. I wanted to see her at least once before we leave. Which is like, soon." Axel went to the kitchen to rummage for food while the other two sat on the sofa. "So how have things been in Twilight Town?" He smiled and looked as his friend. He always had to say _Twilight Town_ so he wouldn't mess up his street's name with the state Roxas lived in.

"Not bad. I've made some friends, but it's always nice to be back here. I'm glad Axel suggested a vacation for us." The blonde relaxed against the sofa and closed his eyes. "So, how's life been for you? Anything new? Girlfriends? Boyfriends?" Roxas was trying to see if the brunet got the hint, but this was highly unlikely, given the brunet's naïveté.

"I've been great! I transferred to the school Kairi and the others go to...and no, I don't have much of a love life." The brunet chuckled and shrugged. "I always wondered why you didn't go to their school... And haven't you thought of going out with anyone?" Roxas asked curiously, he couldn't help but be inquisitive about this amusing subject. "I don't know..." Sora scratched his head and bit his lip. Why did all these images of Riku keep flashing through his mind? And Roxas' consistent prying wasn't helping either. "There...might be one person who I might consider." He muttered unsurely. Ugh, why couldn't they find something else to talk about?

"Is that so?" Roxas watched his friend knowingly. Sora hadn't the slightest clue on what he wanted, which was good. Surely he hadn't noticed the other's feelings.

It was more than obvious that Riku was undeniably infatuated with his brunet friend. The silver haired teen was most likely aware of it too, judging by his prior actions, but Roxas still wanted to have some fun with the two while he could. And he wanted to make sure Riku was going to treat his friend right if they ever got together.

"I think you should go for it. Whoever it is." But still he had to trust Sora; the brunet wouldn't have become friends with Riku if he didn't feel he was a decent person.

"I don't know. I'm still kind of confused and I've never... I mean, I..." He stopped when Axel came sauntering back into the room. "So-ra! Ro-xy! Why don't we gather the usual group and go to the old sec-ret place?" Roxas' boyfriend asked as he sat down between them, throwing his arms around both of the teens' petite shoulders, hugging them playfully.

A smile graced the brunet's lips when he remembered the old, abandoned tree house on the other side of the island. Thankfully, Destiny Islands wasn't a _gigantic_ place, so it wouldn't take too much time to go to their secret spot.

"I don't care. What do you think, Sora?" Roxas asked and his friend stood up. "Yeah. Just like old times! I'll tell Kairi and Tidus, and you two can get the others." He waved as he sped to the front door. "I'm glad you guys are back, even for a little while." The brunet smiled before he dashed out the front door, leaving his friends to sit on the couch.

"Man, I've missed this place." Axel stated as he pulled his boyfriend back into an embrace and Roxas hummed while giving a small nod. "We'll have to visit more now that it's almost summer vacation..." Axel nodded and buried his face in the blonde spikes while he ran his hand along the teen's thin arm. "…Hey Axel, would you mind helping me with something?" He asked and was unable to hold back a scheming grin.

Axel pulled away to look at him, catching the look with excited emerald eyes. "And just what is it that you need, my love?" He asked with an equal expression, making Roxas chuckle and lean into the embrace.

"Well, it's about that Riku guy..."

-o**O**o-

-**X**-

The silver haired teen paced back and forth on his balcony. It was getting late and he was still somewhat annoyed about the earlier events.

Normally, fresh air was a great way to calm him down but, his pacing and mumbling did nothing but agitate his already agitated nerves. It took more than five minutes before he slipped back through the doors and pushed them shut, grumbling and moving to lay down on his bed. The thing that bothered him was that the day had been going great until those two showed up; Sora's _'good friends'_ as Roxas had declared. The blonde was really getting on his nerves. _He hates me already…_ Riku frowned and grabbed his pillow.

The sheets on his nightstand ruffled when he quickly turned on his side, the motion causing his eyes glimmered. _The song..._

Now that it was finished he'd been excited to sing the whole thing to Sora. How hard it was to write that song without revealing everything...

He grabbed the papers and briefly scanned over their contents. "Sora." He held them close to his heart and closed his eyes. He had to go to sleep or find _something_ to occupy him. Something to keep his mind off of the need and want he had for the brunet that was pulling at his heart…That lithe, soft body in his arms had his heart beating erratically. If just touching him made his heart accelerate, what would kissing him feel like...?

The teen fought the twinge of red on his cheeks as he set the sheet music back to its former place. Riku _could_ confess at the end of the year party... Or maybe he'd express his feelings through a song.

As he stared at his instruments, an idea finally formed in his head; he would definitely sing at the graduation party. And if Sora would accept him, then maybe he could finally... It certainly was a possibility.

_But so is getting turned down._

There were many things that weighed the teen down. Fear. Rejection. Losing an important friendship... So, so many possibilities for a loss he wasn't willing to take.

But the longing he had would only develop and morph into something deeper. The more he tried to suppress it the more it grew anyway, and he soon became frustrated with how uncomfortable he was and how he couldn't get his mind to just be quiet and shut down for the night.

"I've no choice." Riku twisted in his bed and buried himself into the sheets. "I guess you'll never know if you don't try." It was the truth, and there wasn't much time to come up with a new song. The last day of school was approaching rapidly and parties/festivals were going to be held. The only thing he felt he could do was express all that was on his mind and his heart; to tell the truth... He sat up quickly and looked at his guitar.

_What if..._

He got up and grabbed the instrument, then sat down on the floor. It was so simple! All he had to do was genuinely convey what he felt for Sora. He sat for several minutes testing out new ideas until one stuck. He nodded and grabbed a handful of blank paper and tabs. "That could work..."

At last, Riku finally felt satisfied after many quick, hurried efforts. So far it was brilliant, though still incomplete; he would have to spend a good amount of time fixing it later. Now he had to figure some things out and then wait for the party.

He set his guitar down, with a feeling of accomplishment mixing with utter exhaustion. It was barely after seven and he wanted to climb back up to the fluffy mattress and bury under the covers... The teen held back a triumphant laugh as he rose to his feet and moved to the bed and collapsed on it, although, he completely missed the door to his room being eased shut as he fell asleep.

"How interesting." The tall man spoke on the other side of Riku's door, which was open just enough for him to peek through. _Very interesting..._ His features developed into a sneer and he walked away.

-o**O**o-

-**X**-

"Oi. I almost forgot what this place looked like."

The brunet teen stared at the darkening sky through the small tree house window, as his redheaded friend laughed.

A wave of nostalgia rolled over the teen as he looked around his small group of friends who were laughing and telling jokes. It'd been so long since he felt like this; the only way it could get better was if his silver haired friend was with him. But something was eating at him... He had so many things to sort out in his mind.

"Ah, it's just like the good ol' days, ya?" Wakka said as he reclined against the wall, his trusty blitzball at his side.

"Isn't it? It's been a while since we were able to just hang out like this." Kairi looked at her friends with a big smile and she tilted her head to the side cutely. "I've really missed you guys." She said as she looked at the couple on the floor—Roxas was sitting in between Axel's legs and was snuggling up to him.

With a nod and laugh, the redhead embraced the blonde tightly. "Seriously, we've missed you all too. I just wish we could stay longer." Axel smiled when he heard a soft snore from his love.

"When are you leaving anyway?" The giggling brunette asked. She was lying on the floor next to Kairi, fiddling with the cards from their abandoned game.

"Well," Axel looked at Roxas and shifted him slightly. "Most likely tomorrow night." After the movement, Roxas opened his eyes and yawned. "We're staying at Sora's for tonight." He explained quietly and rubbed at his eyes. At the mention of their friend's name, they all looked at the brunet who had kept his gaze locked on the stars that were beginning to reveal themselves.

"Sora?" Tidus leaned out of his chair and poked the daydreaming teen, and Roxas smiled when he gave a disoriented response. "Jeez. How much more have you been spacing out these days?" The blonde asked and the brunet feigned surprise. "What? I wasn't...spacing." He sighed and flopped down on the floor, an action that made all of his friends share glances. It was extremely odd and out of place to see the brunet so depressed. "Sora, what's wrong?" Kairi questioned the brunet, her violet eyes studied him while her face became lined with concern.

Roxas and Axel knew why their cheerful friend was so down; he was most likely very confused. And although Sora waved his hand and shrugged, Roxas could see how he forced himself to be happy. "Nothing. I'm just tired." He said keeping the smile—it was partially the truth, but they didn't need to know that.

"If you're tired I guess we should call it a day, but I want to ask you something Sora." Roxas entwined his fingers with Axel's and played with their hands as he spoke. "You know the Paopu thing tomorrow?" He asked and the brunet grinned. "Yeah...what about it?" Sora watched Axel glance at his lover, giving him a secretive look. "Why don't we go? You can even ask Riku to go." The redhead suggested and his lover sighed.

"Ew." Tidus and Roxas both groaned. Although, Tidus actually meant it.

"Roxas, Tidus... I think that's a good idea!" Sora gazed at his friends joyfully while Selphie giggled and sat up. "Ohh, that festival is _so_ romantic!" The female sighed dreamily and clasped her hands together. "Just think of all the couples who sit together and watch the fireworks, waiting for that perfect moment to share a passionate kiss!" With another sigh, she fell back to the floor.

"And the free candy, ya?" Wakka smiled and patted his stomach while Kairi and Selphie nodded happily in agreement. "It's settled then. We all will meet here at eight. Sor, you should tell Riku about it soon." Kairi compromised and placed a hand on her bent knees.

"He'll most likely go only if Sora goes," Roxas articulated, trying to act nonchalant, "He's like a puppy." At the statement, Sora's cheeks heated up and he chewed on his lower lip. Riku _did_ follow him around a lot. To the store. To the ice cream parlor. To his house...

"T-That's not true! He's friends with you guys too!" Sora pouted and Roxas grinned at the embarrassed teen. "Come to think of it, he never hangs out with us unless Sora's here." Selphie spoke to herself thoughtfully. Her face quickly developed a smirk as did everyone in the tree house, except the very confused brunet. And Tidus—he wasn't very bright either...

Sora looked at his friend's mischievous expressions and grew even more confused. "What? Do I have something on my face?" After the question, they simply laughed at the baffled and innocent brunet.

"Honestly Sora, you still haven't figured it out?" Kairi asked him and then heaved a sigh when he shook his head. "What are you guys talking about? I'm so confused..." With a groan, the brunet shuffled to his feet. "Nevermind. I guess you'll realize it sooner or later." Roxas hugged Axel before standing up. "Come on. I'm getting tired, too." They all climbed down from the tree house and stood beneath it. "So we meet here at eight, right?" Sora asked in the middle of a yawn. Kairi nodded and waved to her departing friends. "Yeah. Don't forget to tell Riku, and good luck!" She chuckled to herself and ran off. "Good luck? What for?" His friends were confusing him greatly, but he decided to let it go and watch his other friends leave. "Don't worry about it. Let's go." Roxas grabbed his boyfriend's hand and they started walking. "So tell me. Why did you decide to become friends with that...that Riku guy." Sora felt the dislike that Roxas held for his other friend as he made it present in his voice.

"Roxas, he's not a bad person. He's very kind, and he rarely thinks about himself. He's so focused on making everyone happy and..." Roxas carefully watched the brunet as he rambled on about his friend. Every time the brunet mentioned something the other teen had said or done, he did so with a warm smile. Sora kept such a peaceful expression when talking about his silver haired friend.

"He seems very special to you." Axel commented, straining his weary, barely focused eyes on the road ahead of them. "Of course. He's a great friend." Sora chuckled and began to lightly sway back and forth. "I know he seems quiet and held back at first but he's actually really fun to be around." Roxas couldn't imagine the older teen with a smile on his face.

"I haven't even seen him smile or laugh. _Sure_, he's tons of fun." Roxas pushed Axel when he began to lean against him. "To tell you the truth, I haven't seen him smile either," The brunet smiled nervously when the blonde gave him a look that said 'no kidding' so he continued, "But, I can tell when he's happy, his eyes always sparkle." His giggle was shortly followed up with another yawn. "Oh _yeah_, he's a real ray of sunshine." Roxas dryly commented.

"Oh_ yeah_; _you'd_ say that, Mr. Grumpy McOverprotective-ness." Sora mimicked Roxas and grinned at the blonde's glare. "I just don't want someone like him to do anything to you." The blonde replied while letting his boyfriend lean on him. "Huh? What does that even mean?" The brunet sulked when Roxas waved a hand at him. "Nothin'. Blondie here really is just defensive. You know it's just his way of showing how much he cares." Axel squeezed the blonde tightly, and shivered a little when the night air tickled his neck. "Get off! Go die in some alley." The blonde pushed his boyfriend away and stomped off with a blush lighting his face. "You know he probably would leave you there." Sora laughed as he watched the blonde storm into his house. "Oh. I'd bet on it." Axel agreed playfully. "Now come here, I need someone else to lean on." The redhead said holding his arms out for Sora.

The brunet chuckled and walked passed him. "My house is right here. You can pass out when we go inside. But still, the alley's right there." He said flicking a hand at the back alley behind his house. "I'm so loved." Axel pouted and fake tears gathered in his eyes.

The brunet simply laughed and dragged his redheaded friend into his house.

* * *

**-X-**

-o**O**o-

Just before his eyes opened, Sora recognized the warm feeling of sunlight that was hitting his face.

"Mmm..." He rubbed his eyes; thanking every deity he knew that it was the weekend. Only a few more days left of school, then he was finally free!

There was the fair and the end of the year party! Not to mention he could go to the beach all he wanted! And to top it all off, the festival was tonight! With those thoughts in mind, Sora rolled over and grabbed his penguin, cuddling it tightly to his slender chest.

But that also meant that it would be harder for Riku to find an excuse to leave his house. "This is getting old..." Sora looked at his father's picture and frowned. "Why does his father feel that way about us?" He rolled onto his stomach again and closed his eyes.

It was hard to grasp why the man hated the middle and lower class as much as he did. Riku didn't deserve to be held at his house like that; it was almost like a cage.

A big, lonely cage. And Riku was the lonely singing bird...

Sora smiled. He chuckled when he thought of himself as the one to free him from the prison. How would Riku look as a bird? He laughed again as he imagined his friend covered in feathers.

As he loafed in his bed, the brunet gradually faded out of consciousness again. He was just barely awake when he heard the door to his room open, so he rolled onto his back attempting to open his eyes until the intruder sat down on his bed softly.

"Still asleep?" The voice asked in a half-amused tone. _Is that...?_

He decided to fake a small snore and hugged his penguin tighter. "So...cute." The voice whispered. Sora was sure that he knew the owner of the voice. His cheeks flared at being called "cute" and he faked another snore. _Wait._ Just why was he faking sleep anyway? It was only Riku! Riku, who was sitting on his bed and calling him cute. Riku, who had dominated his thoughts and confused him greatly. Riku who was randomly in his room... Why _was_ he here anyway?

His heart rate accelerated when he felt a warm hand cup his cheek and shakily caress it.

Why was Riku touching him like that? And why was his heart beating so fast? Oh, so many questions!

The bed creaked as Riku moved closer. Sora's grip on his stuffed animal tightened as he felt Riku's breath lightly hit his face. _What is he going to do?_

His anticipation forced him to gradually open his eyes until he meet Riku's desperate ones. "S-Sora!" Riku quickly sprung back and the brunet faked a surprised scream. "J-Jeez Riku!" He let out a nervous chuckle and palmed his chest. "Don't scare me like that!" He smiled at the shocked teen, who avoided all eye contact. "I'm sorry. I just came to see if you wanted to—" Riku stopped as he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey pal." The tall redhead greeted with a large grin. "What are _you_ doing here?" Riku stared at the half-awake blonde who clung to his taller boyfriend—their hair was even wilder than the teen had last seen it.

"Visiting Sora. What are _you_ doing here?" Riku and Roxas exchanged glares and the redhead looked back and forth between the two, shaking his head. "Wow. You can really feel the love wafting from these two." Axel started to laugh but was cut off by a smack from his lover. The teen yelped and held his arm, pouting at Roxas. "Shut up." Roxas stormed fully into the room and sat on Sora's bed across from the brunet. "How were you able to go out? What did you tell your father?" Sora asked the silveret curiously and was met with a shrug. "Actually, nothing. He came up to me and said 'If you have some errands to do in town, go do them. Do what you want. You've always begged to have your _freedom, _so there.' It was strange..." Riku remembered the smirk on his father's face as he walked away.

The uneasiness was apparent on the sliveret's face even as Sora smiled and stood up to stretch. "Maybe he finally realizes that you shouldn't be kept there all the time." He offered and Riku shook his head. "I doubt that. He knows something..." Riku folded his arms and sighed. "But, I just wanted to be _with you_." His eyes subconsciously scanned Sora's spirited room.

All three teens in said room were startled by Riku's words and the way he spoke them. "What?" He asked looking at their reactions. His eyes widened when he realized what he had said. "I...I mean I want to spend _time_ with you. You know, because we're best friends..." Riku corrected his small mistake, though he internally slapped himself on the forehead. _What a lame excuse. Nice going, Riku..._

"Oh, right! Ha-ha I want to spend time with you too. Ah!" Sora suddenly remembered the plans they had made the night before. "Riku, today is the Paopu festival! We're all going to go and have some fun and watch the fireworks. Come with us!" Sora grabbed Riku's arm and happily looked up at him.

Riku's face took on a different expression when he fully looked at the brunet. He was dressed in an oversized T-shirt that hid his too-short boxers, giving him a very dazzling figure. He looked too adorable for words and the silver haired teen wondered how the petite brunet would look if he were to wear Riku's clothes... Of course they would be a billion sizes too big.

Riku covered his eyes with his long bangs. "Yeah. That sounds like fun."

Sora smiled and laughed. "All right! Guys, Riku's coming!" He exclaimed while looking at the other two. Roxas grinned at Riku's 'trying too hard to be calm' expression before he heaved an annoyed sigh. "Wonderful." Well, Axel made up for the enthusiasm the blonde lacked and he smirked, patting Riku on the back. "Alright then! It's gonna be awesome. The games, the free food, the fireworks..." Axel leaned close to Riku and lowered his voice, "The perfect chance to tell a certain someone about certain feelings." He hinted slyly and put his hand on Riku's shoulder.

Riku looked at him with widening eyes. "How did..." Riku removed Axel's hand to stare at him. "I have my ways." The redhead muttered, grinning.

Riku looked at Sora, who was on the bed annoying Roxas. "You'll never know unless you try." Axel said—nearly repeating the words the silver haired teen had told himself earlier. Riku snorted and took a step closer to the bed. "When is this festival?" Sora laughed at his aggravated blonde friend before turning to Riku. "You don't know?" He asked with curious, cerulean eyes.

"No..." Sora remembered what Riku said about not being able to do much before. "Oh… I'm sorry, I—" The brunet fiddled with his large shirt while avoiding his friend's eyes. "Don't worry about it. So we're going to all meet there?" Riku stuffed his hands in his pockets after his question.

"Not directly there. Tonight at eight; we'll meet at our tree house on the other side of the island. The festival is held near there. I can't wait to watch the fireworks!"

Roxas watched Riku stare at the brunet. Oh, it was so _painfully_ obvious. _How_ could Sora be so naïve?

Anyway, the blonde thought that seeing the two like this was sort of amusing. Sora being Sora and Riku being cautious.

_Time for some fun._

Roxas grinned as he lifted himself off of Sora's bed, walking to the brunet and resting his elbow on the teen's shoulder. "Hey Sor, why don't you get dressed. It's already noon." The blonde glanced at Axel and Sora nodded and smiled. "We still have a lot of time to kill," he began to hum and brought his hands up to the top of his overly large shirt.

Riku watched with very wide eyes as he unbuttoned it—revealing his tan chest and small, yellow boxers with cute silver crowns on them. Riku's eyes narrowed as if he were in pain when the brunet slowly and fully discarded his shirt. He _had_ to be doing that on purpose. With a composed visage, Riku studied the smooth contours of the brunet's tanned body and almost couldn't suppress the desire to hold him and explore every inch of the gorgeous teen with his fingers. "Excuse me." Riku swiftly hurried out of the room, leaving two smirking teens and one confused teen behind.

"Huh? What's with him?" Sora shrugged and began going through his drawers while Axel sat on his bed and pulled Roxas along. "He probably had to go to the bathroom." The two lovers shared a laugh and a short hushed conversation. "Huh?" Sora glanced back at the pair before he slipped on a pair of cargo shorts and his favourite red polo shirt—along with his favourite crown necklace.

Outside Sora's door, the silver haired teen was leaning against the wall—clenching the fabric of his shirt above his chest. "I'm in trouble." He tried to calm his thundering heart as he heard the others start to exit Sora's comfortable little room. _This is getting harder to hide from him..._

"Oh, you're done! Good, I'll just go brush my teeth and wash my face." Sora walked off to the bathroom with a blissful expression lighting his features.

Riku stood awkwardly near the other males and chose not to make eye contact. "Stop being so finicky! We already know; you're not doing a very good job of hiding it." Roxas's annoyed, knowing tone made the silver haired teen flinch. "What are—" Axel chuckled and looked at Riku. "Lucky for you, Sora's got the innocence of a five-year old schoolgirl."

The silver haired teen folded his arms at the comment and his brows furrowed. "What's that got to do with…?" Roxas walked forward to glare harshly at Riku. "That's why if you ever hurt him I'll tear you a new hole, got it?" Riku glared back just as fiercely at the blonde.

"Like I'd—"

"You'd better not. 'Cause he means a lot to us too." Axel's usual smirking face had turned completely serious and the silver haired teen's eyes flicked to the ground. "I know." Axel folded his arms, but the typical grin was back. "And he means a lot to you. So, take care of him."

They acted like the whole conversation never existed as the brunet walked back into the living room. "Okay, guys. I think we should show Riku our tree house since we don't have to leave just yet." Axel nodded at his friend's suggestion. "That should kill some time."

"Then it's settled. We'll show Riku around our secret place! You guys can call the others. Is that alright with you?" He turned to the silver haired teen, who nodded. "Whatever you want," Riku acknowledged the growing smile on the brunet's face. His heart never ceased to accelerate whenever he was the cause of such a terrific expression.

"All right. Let's get a move on." Axel concluded, shooing them to the front door, and he pulled out his cell to inform everyone else of the plan. "Time to show yer friend here our secret spot." Riku was quite happy that they wanted him to go to their secret little island.

As long as Sora was there he didn't care where they went.

* * *

-o**O**o-

-**X**-

"Sora!" The red-haired girl called as she approached her friends.

"Hey Kairi!" the brunet called out from his spot on the tree and he saw the girl smile when she reached the tree house. "Oh, hey guys. I see you got Riku to come also." She gave Riku a smile and received a small nod from him. "Yeah, now things will be a lot easier for him." Axel whispered to her and she gave him a confused look until he winked. "Ohh, right." She glanced up at Sora and Riku, who were sitting on one of the tree branches having a conversation.

"They sure do look nice." Kairi admired the laughing brunet and his serious partner. "Hn." Roxas silently agreed and kept watch for their other friends. All the while, he was plotting on ways to make Riku jealous. Maybe he'd be extra kind to Sora and hang on him excessively. Or maybe he'd pay some random person to hit on the brunet. (He then decided that he couldn't do that to Sora, even to help Riku make a move.)

But the blonde couldn't hold back a smirk at his conniving little plans.

"You think he'll confess?" Kairi whispered close to her friend. Axel shrugged and situated himself on the ground. "Who knows? Maybe. I still can't believe Sora can't tell from the way Riku looks at him." He laughed as the other redhead took a seat next to him. "Well, that should be clear after tonight." Roxas leaned against the large tree and sighed.

Having heard none of this, Sora swung his legs back and forth before he glanced down at his friends. "We should wait for the others. They'll be here shortly!" Sora swung down from the tree and dropped down by Kairi; the girl sighed in relief when he didn't fall on her. "Tonight's gonna be great!" His excitement earned him laughs from his friends—except Riku, of course, for he had just jumped off the tree and landed gracefully near the brunet.

"Sure is, ya?" Sora heard the accented teen as he approached. "Yo." The thin blonde at his side raised a hand.

"Hey guys. Where's Selphie?" Kairi asked and peeked behind them, surprised to find no giggling brunette. "She already left for the festival; saying something about not being able to contain her excitement." Tidus sighed and scratched his head.

"Typical." Roxas grinned and grabbed Axel's hand. "I guess we're all here. Let's go."

Sora smiled and followed his friends, but he stopped when he noticed the silver haired teen's hesitation. "Come on, Riku! I want to show you what you've been missing!" He grabbed the other's hand and dragged him ahead of their little group.

It was no surprise that when they arrived they spotted Selphie immediately. She had a huge cotton candy stick, along with glowing necklaces and bracelets. "Hi guys!" The brunette said with a mouthful of fluff. She ran to them and showed them her trinkets. "They have new games out! New prizes!! And even more candy than last year!" She exclaimed jubilantly.

"Well, that's because they remember _you_ come to this festival." Roxas teased Selphie, and the brunette smiled and nodded before running off in the opposite direction.

"Why don't we split up and meet at the hill later?" Axel threw an arm around Roxas and grinned. "Since we all want to do different things." Tidus nodded and ran off with Wakka.

Kairi looked at Riku and Sora with her happy grin. "See you! I'm going to go catch up with Selphie." She waved before running through the crowds of people.

Axel dragged Roxas off saying something about wanting to win the blonde a prize.

"I guess that just leaves us!" Sora beamed and gazed up at his companion. "Guess so." Riku muttered and couldn't shake the feeling that this was all a big set up. "So, are you going to show me what I've been missing?" Riku finally asked, raising an eyebrow.

With a cute, toothy grin, Sora nodded and slipped his warm, slender hand into Riku's cool, larger one. "Yeah, follow me!"

**-X-**

-o**O**o-

"Woo, that was fun!" Sora beamed as he flopped down into the grass. Riku took a seat next to him and handed the brunet another bag of cotton candy. "You sure are good at those games. And you even got me a stuffed penguin! Now I have two!" He cuddled the soft toy in his lap. "Thank you." The brunet smiled warmly to the teen next to him, who could only stare in return. "It was nothing. I'm glad you like it." Riku petted the stuffed toy Sora was holding.

Riku sighed and watched Sora play with his fuzzy gift. The silver haired teen had recently calmed down after he dragged Sora away from Roxas and Axel. (Who had rejoined them at some point before flouncing away to do other things.) Riku's left eye twitched when he remembered the blonde being overly clingy and hanging all over Sora. He _knew _that the blonde had to be doing that to make Riku jealous... And the silver haired cursed himself silently because it had worked.

"I wonder where the others are...The fireworks should be starting any minute." Riku watched Sora stand up and look around. "They're probably still playing games." Riku also rose to his feet and brushed himself off. Sora turned to look at his friend once the teen's hand descended on his shoulder. "…Sor—" The teen was interrupted midsentence when a loud explosion resounded from high above them.

"Ah! It's starting!!" Sora pointed heavenward and his face brightened significantly. But truthfully, Riku was more interested in the brunet at his side than the fireworks. The flashing lights illuminated his clear, sky irises and his flawless face, making Riku captivated by his shining appearance more than he ever was. Now what was the teen going to _say_ to make Riku fall more in love with him?

"They're so beautiful!" Sora smiled and walked forward. "Sora I..." Riku raised his eyes to the flashing lights and sighed. Noticing his friend's hesitation, Sora turned around and hesitantly smiled at him. "What is it? Are you having fun?" Sora lifted his gaze to the flashing sky, squeezing his penguin as he did so. "I've always loved this time of year." The silver haired teen kept his eyes on the brunet's face and he inhaled.

"Sora... I need to tell–" Riku took a few steps towards the brunet when he gracefully tripped over his own two feet.

But unfortunately (and oh-so-clichéd-ly) he fell to the ground and pinned the brunet under him. The silver haired teen groaned and pushed himself up slightly with one arm and opened his eyes, as he did so he froze.

"Ow..." Sora rubbed the back of his head and opened his eyes, wondering where his new penguin had flown off to.

It only took a few moments for Sora's expression to soon match Riku's shocked one. "I..." Sora felt the heat from Riku's body as it was entwined with his; Sora's hand was on Riku's chest and Riku's hand was protectively placed on Sora's waist—from when he tried to brace their fall—and their legs were entangled.

"Riku?" Sora remained unmoving as he gazed up into Riku's viridian irises. _Why isn't he moving?_

Sora stared, as if he was mesmerized, at Riku's face as it was lit up by the fireworks and he blushed. Was the other teen not uncomfortable with such an...intimate position? They completely missed the distant figures of their friends approaching. Axel was the first to notice their situation. "Whoa–!" The redhead grabbed Roxas and motioned for everyone to stay hidden. Which was hard to do on a large hillside. But they all managed to slump down by the tall grass and remained out of sight. "What are you…?" Axel clamped his hand over Roxas' mouth." Shh. Look." He pointed further up to the two paralyzed teens.

Everyone stared at the two and smiled. "Does that mean he told him?" Axel asked as they all stared at them and Roxas squinted. "I don't know. Look at their faces." Everyone frowned when they noticed their shocked features. "If he didn't confess then what the hell happened?" Selphie pouted as she watched them.

Sora's breath hitched as he felt Riku's hand tighten on his waist. "Riku..." Sora heard the loud, erratic beatings of a heart and the brunet was willing to bet, with every single one of his possessions, that it was his own. It was even louder than the fireworks! "I..." Riku put his other hand next to Sora's head and started to lean closer. Sora's eyes were as wide as saucers when he realized he was leaning up, as well.

Their lips were a mere centimeter away when Riku heard a voice he didn't expect.

"I thought I'd find you here."

The silver haired teen froze and his blood ran cold. He quickly darted off the flustered brunet and turned to see the tall, smirking white-haired man.

Riku's heart sank when he noticed his father's face twisted into a threatening grin. "I let you finally have the "freedom" you so desperately wished for and you use it to roll around in the dirt with this trash?" He said looking and waving a hand at Sora, who immediately frowned and sighed. _Not this again..._

"Father, wha-" Sephiroth took a step towards Riku, smirk never leaving his face. Riku's eyes widened to see a guilty butler standing closely behind. His eyes locked with Riku's and his eyes narrowed in shame.

"I'm curious..." The tall man stepped around Riku and walked towards the brunet. The silver haired teen watched the brunet quickly rise to his feet and warily look at the approaching man. And when Riku took a step forward, a hand appeared on his shoulder and tugged him back.

Since when had Vexen moved behind him? "Riku, don't…" The teen's eyes narrowed at the thin butler and he yanked free of the hold. "Don't touch me." He seethed icily and he took a step away from the blonde. Vexen's eyes closed and his head bowed in shame as Riku turned to watch his father, who had started circling the brunet.

"What is your relationship with my son? Why is it just _you_ that he's taken interest in...?" Sora had to admit that he did not like the way the older male's eyes scanned his entire body.

"I...I—" Sora choked on his own spit when Sephiroth moved his finger under his chin and lifted it up slowly. "Hmm. Is it your personality...? Your face?" He deviously smirked at his son before running his finger down to Sora's collarbone. "Or is it your body?" He whispered close to Sora's shocked, trembling face. His hand moved to Sora's shoulder and clamped down, making Sora wince as he leaned in closer.

Riku bared his teeth and prepared to charge at his father, his eyes and heart filled with rage, but was held back once more. And a little ways down the hill the six teens who'd been watching the scene also glared—one teen who was visibly seething and snarling was being restrained also. "That _bastard!_"

Axel held his boyfriend tightly to his chest. "Roxas, calm down! There isn't much we can do in this situation. We're all angry, but you can't do anything stupid. I don't want that asshole to touch _you!_"

Roxas squirmed and thrashed all the while glaring at the long haired man. Kairi and Selphie were digging their hands into the ground as they watched while Tidus and Wakka were openly cursing Riku's father, yet not loud enough for the man to hear. "Why can't we do anything, Axel?" The redhead groaned and quietly hissed, "Because, that guy's not ordinary… Do you even know who he is?" All teen's eyes returned to Sephiroth and observed him carefully.

Sora's eyes widened and he slapped the hand away. "Don't touch me!" Sora curled away from the man and clasped his shirt. He looked at Riku who was making his anger and hatred clearly apparent. Sora dodged around Sephiroth and ran to Riku and the silver haired teen pushed the brunet behind him so that he was standing protectively in front.

After one brief glance at his father, Riku turned around and put his hands on Sora's shoulders. "Are you alright?" He asked and frantically looked over his friend. Sora nodded and gripped Riku's hands. "Wh-Why did he touch me like that...? Why is he here?" Sora shivered and clung to Riku, who turned back to glower at his chuckling father. "He is _very_ cute, Riku." Sephiroth taunted airily and the brunet shivered again at the look he was receiving.

"I can see why you have such an interest in him, save for his social status...But he is still a big distraction for you." The man eyed Sora with a thoughtful expression. "Lucky for you, it's the end of the school year and I can't have you expelled...but it will be a problem if you continue to see my son—well, a problem for you."

Riku's grip on Sora tightened and the brunet looked up at him. His eyes widened; never had he seen Riku as angry as he was at that moment. He'd barely seen him show even half of this side at all...but seeing Riku glaring daggers scared him. A lot. "Riku...what are we going to do?" He asked quietly and Riku's eyes focused on Sora and then his father. "I'm going to take you home..." He then let go of Sora and walked ahead to his father.

_But first, I want answers._

"Why are _you _here!? What do you want? Have you been watching me all this time?" He questioned, growing more and more furious.

"Of course not. Vexen has. I knew you wouldn't just drop the boy so easily, so I had him do a little observing for me." He smirked at the blameworthy servant once before his eyes returned to Sora. "And by the way, Riku... When you're done playing with this boy, can I have him?" He asked with a sinister grin that made Sora gasp and back away, grabbing his necklace as he did so. Riku's eyes flashed and he snapped, feeling himself loose his normally unyielding self-control. And before anyone could blink, the silver haired teen tore through the grass and threw a punch at his father. "You _son of a_-"

He was cut off when his father grabbed his fist and twisted it to the side, "Oh, did I hit a sensitive spot?" The man sidestepped several of his sons attempted kicks and punches, and barely dodged a fist to his face. He soon swiftly kicked Riku in his side, forcing the teen to wheeze and then grab at his offended area.

At the sudden onslaught, Sora's eyes widened and his cerulean eyes began to water. There wasn't a thing in the world that he hated more that seeing something like this. The brunet was startled when his friends ran up to him. Selphie and Kairi threw their arms around him while Roxas hovered over the brunet defensively. "Are you okay!?" Kairi looked over the brunet with concern.

"I'm fine! But Ri—!" He struggled in his friends' protective embraces and tried to see the silver haired teen.

Riku threw another punch before sliding back and hunching over, trying to catch his breath. "Why...do you hate them…so much?" After the silver haired teen coughed, he glanced back at Sora and locked eyes with the brunet. It was impossible to _hate_ him. Someone like Sora...

"It's just this addicting little hobby I've built." The man's face twisted into a sneer while Riku gritted his teeth and tried to catch his breath. "You're a sick son of-" The silver haired teen's tired body staggered back after a fist harshly connected with his jaw.

"Riku!" Sora shrieked out his friend's name once more. Everyone who had gathered around Sora watched with wide eyes as Riku fell and Sephiroth shook his stinging fist with that sickening smile still on his face. Axel glared and Roxas balled his own fists while Selphie and Kairi squeezed the brunet tighter. "Stop this..." Sora muttered weakly.

Sephiroth stuck his nose into the air and a look of pleasure slithered across his face when Riku groaned.

And it had taken a moment for Riku to struggle to sit up and try to focus his eyes. "That was quick. You're still too weak." Sephiroth taunted as he strolled over to his son.

"Stop!!" Axel and Roxas hurried to Riku's side and helped him to his feet and away from his father. "What the hell do you think you're _doing?_"

Sora sank back into his friend's arms and whimpered weakly. "Riku..." Sora absolutely loathed violence; any form of it ate and tore at his heart. He especially _hated_ seeing the ones his loved in pain. A few short seconds later, the brunet stiffened. A realization dawned on him as he looked over his injured friend. _But would I be angry to __**this**__ extent? I'm shaking… My heart feels like it's going to explode. _He thought as he clutched his thundering chest.

_Could I be in love with Riku…?_

Sora's eyes widened and his heart trembled. Then, would that explain so much about the past few weeks? The warmth he got from just touching Riku. The excitement of getting to spend time with him; to see him and hear his low, silky voice.

He shivered and closed his eyes. _Oh no. This is bad..._

He was falling in love with his best friend, the one who he trusted the most. And he picked now of all times to have this revelation. The brunet panicked, but still broke out of the girl's arms and rushed to Riku.

"Riku!" He hastily threw his arms around the silveret, fresh tears spilling from his eyes.

"It's all my fault!" He declared, sobbing into his friend's shoulder. "It's _not.._. You had no idea this would happen." Riku stroked his bruised hand through Sora's hair and tightly wound the other around the brunet's slender waist, gritting his teeth as his friend clung to him. It was then, that Roxas and Axel took a protective stance in front of the two. "Don't you move a foot closer." Roxas threatened with his best glare. Sephiroth smirked and rose his foot as if he were about to take a step. "Are _you_ going to punish me if I do?" Sephiroth's eyes danced with amusement as he stared at Roxas, and his amusement grew when he noticed the furious look the redhead was giving him.

He stared at them all but they made no movement. "Tch. Playtime's over." He turned and hit his beeping watch. "And Riku, I don't want to see your pathetic face anywhere near my house, understand? I could just disinherit you now, if I wanted." He gave Riku a threatening stare before heading off and leaving Vexen to stand still. His green eyes were wrought with shame, and he slowly backed up and turned to quickly fumble down the hill.

"Damn it!" Riku shouted but soon grabbed the side of his face. "Riku!" Sora placed his slender hand on the his friend's abused jaw. He inspected the bruise and grabbed Riku's shirt. "Come with me, to my house." He glanced at Riku and gave him a wary smile after he wiped his eyes. "You can stay with me tonight." He offered quietly and made sure that Riku's eyes met his own. "I'll help you. I'll do anything to make this up to you." His smile slowly faded as he mentioned to Riku's injury. A few moments later, the silver haired teen nodded weakly and grabbed Sora's hand. "Thank...thank you." Everyone looked at him. He didn't meet any of his friend's eyes, nor did he open his mouth after that.

Sora understood that Riku's father was bad, but tonight shocked him. Not even Seifer and his gang were that rough and underhanded...

Kairi and Selphie exchanged concerned glances with each other. "Is there anything we can help with?" Kairi placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and the teen stiffened, but allowed her hand to linger. Sora smiled at her but shook his head. "He can stay at my house as long as he needs too." Tidus and Wakka glanced at everyone before they slowly walked away. "I should go now. I'm pissed off and I want to be alone. See you guys later." Tidus folded his arms and glared after Sephiroth's retreated path.

Wakka shook his head. "I'm gonna go with him. Make sure he doesn't hurt himself, ya?" Tidus glared at Wakka but they kept walking down the hill until the sandy-blonde turned to his redheaded friend. "I said _alone_. It defeats the purpose if you go with me!" They heard the two arguing even after they made it to the bottom of the hill.

"We're gonna head home, too. Let us know if you need anything." Selphie touched Riku's other arm before she tugged at Kairi's wrist and they both waved as they departed. "We're kind of stuck with you, pal." Axel commented lightly, but Roxas still had a frown on his face until Sora noticed this and smiled at his friend. "Roxas, cheer up..."

Roxas folded his arms and turned away. _Tch._ _Like he should be saying that. _"I can't. That bastard made me so..." He let out an angry sigh. _Why the hell was I defending this prick anyway?_ Roxas looked at Riku as he thought. _I...I'm just mad that that creep tried to harm Sora. Yeah, that's it. I'm not getting friendly with him._

Axel noticed Roxas had not started walking with them. "Roxy..." The redhead dipped down to kiss the blonde gently, then pulled away to gaze into his sapphire eyes. "What's with you?" Roxas asked and dazedly allowed his boyfriend's hand to seize his own. The fair-haired teen looked ahead at Riku walking close to Sora and talking with him. "I couldn't stand the way that guy looked at you." Axel glared at each blade of grass that they walked by and tightened his hold on Roxas' hand.

"When I met his eyes I felt shivers run down my spine." The blonde shuddered again at the memory. "And poor Sora. That bastard had the balls to touch him like that. 'Betcha it made Sora sick." The redhead gazed at the two teens also and he tilted his head to the side. "I wonder if he's figured it out." Axel mused thoughtfully and Roxas shook his head and smiled. "Probably not. It's Sora, remember?" He teased and Axel snickered, but nodded towards them. "I don't know. Look." Roxas curiously glanced back at the two.

Each time Riku would get close to Sora, the brunet would shyly slide away, and the blush creeping up on his face would become even more apparent.

Roxas laughed and watched Sora. "He's so dense. But, I think he finally might at least have a clue." He leaned on Axel as they walked. "I hope so 'cause if this continues, I'll have to lock them in a room and give them cue cards to say to each other." Axel stated and his love's blonde eyebrow arched. "Oh? I am curious as to what you would write on the cards..." The blonde lazily replied.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. But it would have them all over each other in a matter of seconds." He drawled with a smirk. Roxas rolled his eyes and continued to cling to Axel while the redhead twiddled the checkered fabric of his love's shirt. "But being serious now... What was that all about? I wonder if Riku has to go through that stuff daily." Axel thought aloud while Roxas shrugged and stared at the two. "That might even explain why he never smiles." The red-haired teen also shrugged and exhaled noisily, "Must be tough."

Roxas and Axel were silently watching the two teens as they walked back to Sora's home. "Again, thank you for letting me stay here...Arisa won't mind will she?" Riku asked nervously as he glanced down at his shorter friend.

Sora, instead of moving away, moved closer to his friend this time. "Of course not! I don't think she'll let you go back to your house." Sora watched the silver haired teen tiredly walk and his heart sunk when he saw the pain evident in his friend's gaze. "But..."

Sora stopped just outside his front door and threw his arms around Riku's waist. Riku looked down at the brunet, obviously shocked, and his eyes flickered with guilt when he felt the wetness on his shirt and the silver haired teen quickly wrapped his arms around the sobbing brunet.

Roxas and Axel stood by silently, watching Sora shakily tighten his hands around Riku and sink further into him. "I-I-I'm so sorry. I n-never knew how cruel your f-father was." Riku sighed as the brunet stuttered into his chest; the teen wanted nothing more than to kiss the pained tears away and prevent them from ever forming in those clear eyes again.

"Y-you must be so lo-lonely and hurt." Sora hiccupped and pulled back to look into his friend's irises. Meanwhile, Axel nodded at Roxas and they quickly shuffled past the two and went inside the house to finally greet Sora's mother. Riku couldn't think of anything as he held the brunet desperately. "Listen. What I did tell you before," He gently tilted Sora's chin up so that their eyes met; "It was the truth. I haven't been lonely a single minute since I've been with you. Today we just had a bit of bad luck." He inwardly cursed when he remembered his father's hand sliding under Sora's jaw down to his neck.

"A-are you sure?" Sora sniffled and pulled away from his friend, but let his hands linger on the teen's chest. After a few moments, Sora attempted a smile when Riku nodded. They both jumped when there was a loud noise from inside the house. "_WHAT!_" Sora heard his mother shriek and the front door was yanked open roughly. "Sora! Baby, are you alright?" She ran her hands over his face and shoulders and inspected him for injuries. The she turned to Riku and her eyes widened as she located the bruise forming on his jaw.

"What _happened_?" She demanded. Each teen staring at her backed up slightly, even Roxas and Axel who were standing in the doorway. She was quite intimidating when angry.

"Well!?" She gently placed her hand on Riku's cheek and he winced when she inspected the bruise. "Riku's father...hit him." Sora explained with a disdainful expression and Arisa's wide eyes narrowed quickly and she stepped away from the teens. "No one hurts _my_ sons." She seethed and her eyes narrowed even further into thin slits. "Arisa, it's fine now. But, I need a place to stay for tonight. Do you mind if I stay here?"

"Like hell it's _fine_! And you are staying here for more than one night." She dragged Riku into the house and made him sit on the couch while she went to the kitchen.

"She's as protective as a certain someone I know." Axel glanced at his blonde lover and he also sat down. "Yeah, whatever. Riku you should probably get some rest... Not that I particularly care. " Axel laughed at Roxas and pulled the blonde on top of his lap. "Of course you don't." The redhead teased and pecked him on the cheek, surprised by the fact that his love let him and then curled up against his chest.

Arisa came into the living room and handed Riku the large ice pack. "Here, this should reduce the swelling... You all should go to bed while I figure some things out." The woman sighed and tugged at an end of her curly cinnamon hair, her child-like face turning serious. "Thanks, Mom," Sora nodded and led Riku to his room while the couple remained on the sofa.

"I'm sorry about all this..." Riku muttered after he situated himself on the edge of the brunet's bed. "It must be hard on you." He placed the pack on his cheek and gave Sora an apologetic look.

"Don't you dare." Sora positioned himself next to Riku and folded his slender arms. "I don't want you to apologize for this, again." The brunet inhaled deeply and peeked over at Riku.

Sora blushed and held his breath as he looked at Riku's sober visage; the sincerity of the silver haired teen's expression was too gorgeous in that moment that he wanted to turn away, but he couldn't. The brunet shyly chewed on his lower lip as he watched the teen's unique, aqua irises flash with untamed emotion. "What is it, Sora?" The silver haired teen asked, also mesmerized by the brunet. When the silver hared teen inched closer, Sora's blush deepened and he turned to scurry under his azure coverlet. "Nothing! I'm just tired. And you must be too, so let's go to sleep." Sora hid his face under the covers and placed a hand over his chest. _Calm down, heart!_ _What are you doing!?_

He began to steady his breathing when he heard Riku sigh and get off the bed. When he looked at the silver haired teen he was situating himself on the floor. "What are you doing, Riku?" Said teen looked back into curious blue eyes and he shrugged.

"Since Roxas and Axel have the couch, I'll sleep here." He fluffed an extra blanket and used it as a makeshift pillow. "Huh? You're not sleeping up here?" Sora questioned his friend. Riku glanced at the small bed space and the innocent brunet. _Oh no, Riku. This will only end up bad, _the silver haired teen mentally told himself.

"Alright. I'll sleep up there with you if you don't mind." _No, what am I doing? Bad Riku! You'll expose everything!_

The silver haired teen was unable to take his conscience's advice as he hopped into the small bed with the brunet. "Um...is this more comfortable?" Sora asked after a few moments and wound his arms around Riku and snuggled up to him. Riku nodded, thankful that the darkness hid his small blush_—_although it didn't hide the sound of his rapidly beating heart. "This is perfect." He said truthfully and Sora chuckled. "It's better than the floor then, I take it?"

Riku nodded and pressed his face into Sora's soft hair. "Thank you, Sora." He whispered. His eyes fluttered open when he heard the brunet softly hum; he was already falling asleep.

Riku softly pressed a kiss to Sora's head, hoping the teen wouldn't notice. "If only it could always be like this..." He spoke quietly and closed his eyes.

…………………

**End – Chapter 3**

…………………

* * *

Wooo yeah. Glad I finished this :D

It was so fun to look over and edit! If there's anything anyone's unsure about just ask. I hope I made everything clear, though. So, yeah. Short rant for once XD I'll let you off here.

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS**. Never did, never will…*sniff*


	4. Spill my heart for you

**-The Comfort of Your Smile-**

* * *

-There is a crack in everything; that's how the light gets in-

* * *

-**X**-

-o**O**o-

-**X**-

"Riku... Rikuu!"

The silver haired teen groaned before he heard his name being called repeatedly. After something poked his cheek, his eyes slipped open to stare at two smirking teens (the smaller of the two was holding a tiny camera.) "Isn't that just the sweetest thing?" Axel folded his hands and tucked them under his chin and batted his eyelashes as he stared at his friends—one of which was still sound asleep.

"What are you doing?" The silver haired teen asked and shifted his tired gaze at the brunet lying next to him, his arms and legs were noticeably around Riku's body. "Hmph. You better not have done anything weird to him." Roxas shifted while looking at Riku and once again, they were caught in a glare battle. "I'd never–"

The teen was cut off by another giggle as a flash blinded his vision. "Hey!" He rubbed his eyes and leisurely sat up. "Sorry, the flash makes it look pretty." Axel smirked as he shuffled through the camera's pictures and ignored Riku's scowl. "Why are you taking those anyway?" Riku raised an eyebrow while the redhead kept flicking through the pictures—his goofy smile growing. "Hey, it was Arisa's idea. She came to check on you guys, then came down the steps chuckling to herself and handed us this camera." With a sigh, Riku ran a hand over his hair and his face—suddenly remembering the bruise located on his jaw.

"Should've guessed." He glanced back down at the snoring brunet and ruffled his hair gently.

"Anyway, if you're finished, we also came to get you up. Know what today is?" Axel grinned while he sat at the edge of the bed and pointed to Sora's summer-themed calendar.

"Monday?" Riku offered flatly and Roxas exhaled noisily before he shook his head. "No. Today we have to go get stuff for the end of the year party. And school starts and noon, remember? Sora invited us to stay, so we figured we'd just go this year." Axel hopped up and leaned against the doorpost, smiling at the memory of all the previous parties celebrated when he had lived here. "The teachers leave everything in the student's hands. It's already ten, so we've got to get a move on." Roxas grinned and hovered over the two, ignoring Riku's 'I know that already.'

"Besides, Sora told me that you were planning on performing. What do you have in mind?" Roxas inquired the silver haired teen quietly. "Actually...I..." The silver haired teen rubbed his neck and shrugged. "Why don't you just sing him a song about how you feel? No subtlety. If I could sing, that's what I would do." Axel added thoughtfully and Roxas chuckled.

"I planned to, but..." Truthfully, he was still incredibly nervous and jittery. "What? You're scared?" Roxas scoffed and folded his arms, although he didn't realize that he had hit the nail on the head. "Yeah," the teen admitted and Roxas's eyes broadened. Maybe he did have Riku all wrong... But he still didn't have to like the guy. Or make things easy for him. If he wanted to date Sora, his affections needed to be pure and honest! "Never thought I'd actually hear that from you." The blonde sighed and walked over to lean on Axel's arm. "But still, we could get him into the courtyard. That's where you're singing right?"

"Other people will be there too...Playing their music and other stuff, but I'm sure Sora'll pay you the most attention. We'll just get him to the courtyard when it's your turn." Axel watched the fretful teen's face ease as he stared at the brunet.

"But still, I say you should take advantage and just smooch him right now." Axel grinned at the scowl plastered on the silver haired teen's face. "I'm _not_ going to take advantage of him." The teen's eyes narrowed in irritation and Roxas shook his head, though the response pleased him. "Tch, do you ever make any other facial expressions?" Roxas taunted, noticing the omnipresent frown and Riku shrugged, simply looking away. "Anyway, getting back to business; why don't you two go to the store, I'll wake Sora up and bring him to school. Text me when you're done so we can meet there," Roxas took a seat on the bed and Riku sulked. "But I wanted to—"

Roxas grinned and his eyes rested on Sora when the brunet mumbled and flipped onto his side. "Don't worry, I can keep him occupied. I also have a few questions for him." Roxas grinned and shooed Riku off the bed. "Why are you doing this? You don't even know if it'll work," Riku folded his arms and stood in the doorway. None of this made sense. He barely knew these people and yet he was putting his (possible) future with Sora in their hands. The fact that Roxas hated his guts didn't really do anything to reassure him, either.

"I'm certainly not doing this for you. Just go get the stuff." The blonde shook his head and his eyes narrowed when Riku didn't budge. "There's only two hours before we have to be at school. Hurry up!" He glared and stood up when Riku frowned but still did not move to leave. "I never asked for you to do this. I don't even know if I want to tell him..." Riku's eyes searched the brunet's cherubic face and the longing in his eyes was oh-so apparent.

"Of course you do! It's written _all_ over your face. What, are you trying to say you don't care now!? Are you giving up?" Axel sighed as he watched the two squabble, but a grin stretched across his face when the brunet slowly lifted himself to sit up and groggily looked around the room.

"Never. I'll never give him up! He's the most important person in my _life_." Riku's fists shook as he glared at the blonde and his jaw clenched tightly. "Guys, Sora's–" Roxas sharply glared at Axel to cut him off and the redhead raised his hands in a defeated, 'don't say I didn't warn you' gesture.

Roxas turned back to growl at the other viridian-eyed teen, his own blue orbs narrowing angrily. "Then start acting like he is! You wouldn't be sitting here sulking instead of trying to express what you _claim_ to feel for him!"

Sora's head tilted in confusion as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and scooted to the edge of the bed. "I don't have to prove anything to _you_!" Riku hissed and was tempted to fold his hands around the blonde's lithe neck, but he suppressed the urge. "Then prove it to _Sora!_" Roxas was also two seconds away from punting Riku between the legs and storming away.

"Prove what to me?" The brunet asked with his ever-so-evident naïveté as he slowly rose to his feet. He blinked cutely when both teens whipped their startled gazes to him. "Are you guys fighting already?" He sighed and then walked between the two. "Can't you give it a rest?" He glared at Roxas then Riku—the action caused Roxas to fold his arms and Riku to lower his gaze. "Please? You're both my great friends... Can't you get along?" With another sigh, Sora gazed at both of his friends; Riku's guilty expression being more focused on.

"I'm sorry." Riku peered at the brunet through his long bangs and the brunet's anger (however minimal it was) faded instantly. "It's alright, you don't have to apologize." Sora tugged on a piece of his hair and smiled up at Riku. "Good. 'Cause _I_ wasn't going to," Roxas aimed his indifferent stare at Riku as he sat on the bed. Riku growled and took a step towards the blonde. "Ahh, let's just get things ready for the party." Axel tried to grab Riku's arm and the silver haired teen glanced at his brunet friend in an effort to calm himself down. "Such hostility." Axel mumbled with an uneasy laugh.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Sora smiled and softly touched Riku's bicep when Axel removed his hand. "You told me you were going to sing; I can't wait! Today's going to be so great!" He twirled around Riku and laughed. How the brunet was always so unperturbed and animated even in the early hours of the morning—no one knew.

"All right. I'll stay here with Sora while you two go get the stuff." Roxas leaned back and stared at the two older teens. "Okey dokey." With a grin, the red-haired teen mock-saluted his boyfriend and turned towards the door. "But…" Riku tried to protest until Axel's arm slid around his shoulder. "Come on, pal. We've got some shopping to do. I'll show you how _we_ get ready for a party." He smirked and dragged the reluctant, protesting teen along. "Axel, no fireworks this time!" Roxas sighed and called out as he awaited his boyfriend's complaint. "All right, fine!" The redhead called back, but his amusement made the reply absolutely ineffective. Sora chuckled and took off his shirt before sending his friend and expectant glance. "You know he's going to buy some anyway." Roxas laughed and fell back against the bed while the other teen fumbled around the room. "I know. He's hopeless." The blonde sat up again, folding his legs and resting his elbows on them, which let his hands hold up his head. "So, Riku's going to sing?" He asked, trying his best to be nonchalant about it. "Yep. He said that he had a surprise song that he wanted me to hear. It'll be perfect." Roxas chuckled at his friend's utter confidence in the silver haired teen.

"I'll go get a shower. Wait here." Sora muttered after his rummaged through his dresser and grabbed his clothes, giving Roxas a small smile as he left.

"Take your time." Roxas stretched out on his friend's bed and twisted little circles in the fabric as he waited for his friend to get washed up.

-o**O**o-

.………….

"Oh! These ones look excellent." Riku expressionlessly watched as the redhead all but stuffed his face into the fireworks display stand and cackle maniacally as he did so. "Axel, we have everything you need. We should probably get back..." Riku's exasperation was easily recognized through his voice. "Aw, come on. We still have plenty of time! Plus it'll make things more interesting if we get some fireworks!" He grabbed and armful of long multicolored tubes and grinned. "They already have fireworks set up there, you know?"

"Yeah, but maybe we could get some that say "I love you, Sora!" or "Please Sora, let's make babies!" in big bright colours as they explode." The redhead grinned and dove right back into the fireworks bin when he noticed Riku's brow twitch as he closed his eyes. "Axel..." Riku released the handle he held from the cart and walked behind the redheaded male. "If I miss my opportunity to sing because of _your_ little fireworks, I'm going to force them up–"

Axel grinned and swiveled around the irritated teen. "Ooh, scary!" The redhead winced when Riku simply stared at him, the other teen's eerie eyes boring into his own jade pair. Although he looked calm, the promise of being hurt very badly lie resting beneath those slanted viridian irises. "I know, I know. Take it easy. Besides, don't think it'll be that simple." Axel stuffed the fireworks into the cart and moved it to the check-out line. "Why do you say that?"

"Well. I'm almost positive that Roxy will try to construct some plan for you to prove that what you feel for spiky is genuine." Riku inwardly groaned after Axel spoke; he definitely didn't need any interference from the sneaky blonde. "Does he always do this?"

Axel let out a nasally laugh and nodded, much to his unfortunate friend's dismay. "He feels the need to protect Sora because he's still got that innocent aura around him, y'know?" Axel dug into his pockets for his wallet and started to pay for their gear. He also whipped out his cell and sent his boyfriend a message.

"But I've already told him I'd never hurt Sora." Riku scowled and piled the now-bagged items onto his toned arms. "Well, you know, actions speak louder than words." Axel grabbed the rest of their luggage and headed for the sliding doors. "I'll prove it. I'll do anything it takes so that Roxas will see that I'm not joking." Riku shielded his eyes as they walked out into the incandescent town. It was the ideal day for a big celebration. And a confession.

"Don't worry; I'm not as fussy on the friends Sora makes. You seem amusing enough." Axel grinned when Riku exhaled noisily. "That makes me feel a lot better." His viridian orbs rolled in their sockets, but he continued to walk down the road and ignored the other's chuckles.

"Just think of Roxas as Sora's overprotective brother... He doesn't want someone like spiky to change; Sora's got that rare good-natured personality."

Riku nodded, knowing full well what the redhead meant. That was one of the things that attracted him to Sora. "Yeah, he does." Riku pictured the brunet's smiling face and felt the warmth that continuously accompanied it. "So I'll protect that, too. Even though I don't think he'll ever change." Riku sighed and progressively followed the redhead. "Well. I think you'd better show Sora. He may be inexperienced but I think he's starting to recognize that he has feelings for you."

Riku sighed and nodded, it's not like that thought hadn't occurred to him. "Knowing the kind of person he is, that could be true. But that's also another setback. I can probably guarantee that our feelings our different." Riku's eyes darted to the ground. "You may be right...and you may be wrong. Who cares? Just go for it." Riku nodded and silently thanked Axel. For a pyromaniac spaz, he sure had some insightful advice: Quick and to the point.

"I guess I will."

-o**O**o-

.…………….

"Sora, what do you think about Riku?" Roxas asked as he tossed over onto his stomach. "Wha? Why do you always ask me that? I've told you a thousand times...He's. My. Best. Friend." Sora continued to fix his hair as he sat in front of his mirror and carefully articulated his words.

"Well, yeah, but I mean...I just don't get what makes you like him so much." Roxas began to nonchalantly pick at his fingernails. "Where is this going?" Sora asked and turned to the blonde. "Riku has a rough life, he isn't too friendly with anyone other than you, and he never smiles. What made you decide you wanted him to be your friend?" Roxas completely missed the buzzing of his phone when he squirmed back to make room for his friend.

Sora got up and sat down in Roxas' offered spot. "That's exactly why. He was lonely. And I _will_ see him smile someday. Even though his life hasn't exactly been wonderful he still manages to stay together pretty well." At this answer, Roxas sighed and pushed himself up.

"Typical." Sora tilted his head and gazed at Roxas while the blonde fixed his dark-blue, sleeveless jacket. "What is?" The blonde chuckled as he then tucked his equally dark and sleeveless turtleneck into his tight, black jeans.

"You. You'd make friends with a murderer and want to hear his life story if you thought he _looked_ like a decent person. Haven't you ever heard that appearances can be deceiving?" The brunet bit his lip and shook his head, "Riku's not deceiving me. I know that he truly is my friend, Rox. And just like everyone else, he needs people in his life." Sora stared out his window and pouted. It wasn't fair of Roxas to just assume that Riku was a bad person. Was Sora really the only one who saw the teen's pure and gentle personality? Sure, Riku _looked_ a tad bit unfriendly, but his words—and even his soft touches—were so careful and endearing that the brunet wondered how people overlooked them.

"It's funny. You claim to be the closest to him—I don't doubt that—but you're the only one who hasn't seen through his little façade." Roxas inched over to his brunet friend and gave him and intent look. "Façade? What do you mean?"

"I'll ask you one more time. How do you _feel _about Riku?" Roxas locked Sora's eyes with his serious ones. "Roxas... I like him." Sora said evenly, his cerulean irises focusing on the hem of his bright chartreuse t-shirt.

"Define _like._" Roxas demanded vigilantly and he watched the brunet chew on his lip again. "W-What do you mean? They way best friends are supposed to like each other, dummy!" Roxas' eye twitched and he tried to focus intently on Sora.

"You idiot. When I say _like,_ I mean it in the _romantic_ sense." He restated, hoping the brunet would finally catch on. Sora's cheeks darkened and he started fumbling with his hands and his words. "See. You can't even deny it!" Sora tried to stand up but Roxas grasped his wrist. "Do you trust Riku?" Sora looked back down at his friend and placed his hands on his flustered face. His eyebrows were trembling and his heartbeat hastened. He never had admitted it openly...

"Roxas, you're crazy!" The blonde heaved a sigh but pinned Sora to the bed, and sat on top of his stomach. "What are you doing!?" Sora struggled and tried to cover his mortified face. "Listen to me Sor. I care for you. I don't want this Riku guy to step all over you. I want to know if you really trust him." Roxas' heart twisted as he held his friend down. He felt awful for sitting on him and holding his wrists but he cared too much about Sora to let anyone hurt him. They were essentially like brothers, so he needed to be sure Sora was completely happy.

"Of course I do! Why don't you!?" Sora fidgeted again, this time tears gathering in his eyes. "Sora..." The brunet frowned up at Roxas and held back his tears. "I don't understand. Riku is the gentlest, caring, and most protective—besides you—friend that I have. Why can't any of you see that?" Sora cringed when Roxas tightened his grip on Sora's wrists. "I'm sorry! You're like a brother to me; you know that! I trust Riku; I just needed to make sure that he'd treat you right!"

Sora's tears rolled down the sides of his face and he winced again. "R-Roxas you're hurting me." Sora looked up into Roxas' guilty face. He was frightened; this wasn't Roxas... He never acted like this before. Where was the finicky, entertaining, grouchy blonde he had known since he was a kid? "Ri-Riku doesn't even like me that way..."

Roxas' brows furrowed and he let go of his friend. How had this happened? He had just been declaring how he didn't want anything to hurt his friend and yet, _he _was the one who had made him cry.

"I'm sorr–"

Just as Roxas began to climb off the pinned brunet, the door swung open. "Roxy, we've got the...the..." Axel's smile slowly dissolved as his eyes took in the scene before him. Roxas looked up at the door and Sora tilted his head back to see a very baffled redhead. The brunet's eyes widened as he saw Riku's distressed, also bewildered face.

"What the hell is going on?" Axel folded his arms and walked towards them. Roxas quickly hopped off of his friend and stared between Axel and Riku. They weren't supposed to come back here after they were done! And chances were that Riku would probably jump to conclusions—with the way his face had changed from shock to a covered up, hurt expression in less than a second.

"Riku..." Sora's heart twisted as he saw the terribly confused expression on Riku's face. His eyes quivered with hurt and his brows furrowed. "Sorry if we interrupted anything..." His eyes slipped shut as he fought the tightening of his chest. Sora gasped as Riku turned and headed out the door, and out of the house without even noticing the tears that stained the brunet's face. "No! W-Wait!" Sora scrambled off the bed and dashed after the silver haired teen.

"Roxas." The blonde winced when he heard his lover call his name. "Axel." The blonde gradually turned to look at Axel and his lips parted. "What were you two doing?" The redhead asked, with a precautious expression lining his face.

"I was asking Sora about Riku and I lost my temper so easily when he said he trusted him. He's going to get hurt if he continues to trust people so easily!" Roxas shouted and grabbed his head. "Before I realized it I had pinned him down." He looked guiltily at his boyfriend and the redhead looked at the carpeted ground. "I feel like a terrible friend." He sank down into the bed and placed his head on his folded arms.

"So...is Sora..." Axel stopped his sentence and looked away. "Is Sora what?" Roxas lifted his head when his love stopped. "He means a lot to you, doesn't he? I mean if you wanted to–" Roxas shot up and walked over to Axel. "Just _what_ are you implying?" The redhead's eyes returned to the ground while the blonde's glare focused on him.

"I'm just saying that you two have always been so close, it's only natural that you'd..." Roxas' eyes widened when he finally realized the suggestion. "You think that I _love_ Sora!?" Roxas grabbed Axel's shirt with his thin hands and then let his eyes narrow into unimpressed slits.

"You really think I'd leave you after everything we've said and done!? Haven't I explained that I think of him as a brother?" Roxas' pounded his fists into Axel's chest and the taller male captured his wrists, watching the blonde's eyes watering out of frustration. "Hey, hey. Settle down!" Roxas struggled and tried to break free when Axel's large arms wrapped around him. "No, let me go! Since you think I'd cheat on you with my best friend!" Axel sighed and ran his hand through Roxas' pointed tresses. "I never said-"

"Shut up! Since you obviously don't _trust_ me I'll just go make out with Sora!" Somewhere in between Roxas's outburst, Axel rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to the fuming blonde's.

"Don't...don't try to..." Roxas collapsed into his lover's arms and let out a strangled groan, a few bitter tears slipping from his eyes until he took the back of his hand to wipe them away. "Shh...It's all right now." Axel soothed and properly hugged his small lover. "I hope Sora can explain what happened. Riku looked really upset." Roxas had seen the look of hurt and jealousy on the teens face when he had stood in the doorway, and something told him that Riku probably hated the blonde right now. "Yeah. He looked like he wanted to cry..." Axel moved them back towards the bed and sat down, keeping his arms around his love's smaller form. "Axel, we don't have much time left...After today, we'll need to go to Radiant Garden, but…"

Roxas melted into Axel's embrace after the redhead's hands began working at his back and his neck. "This talk can wait; you look extremely tense." Roxas saw his boyfriend's smirk and sighed, but listened to the other male, "I'm not going to do anything. We'll get to school eventually, and I'm sure Riku will understand. He'll take Sora to school to sing his sappy romance songs and they will make out in some supply closet and live happily ever after and life will be great." Roxas groaned because he knew the redhead was completely serious.

"You're such a loser." Roxas smiled and kissed Axel's lips swiftly before hopping off the bed. "Awh. Well there's always the after-party." He replied smirking and watched the blonde roll his arms and rub his shoulder. "Thanks," Roxas sighed and grabbed his boyfriend's hand to help pull him off the bed. "Looks like Riku left the bags here; help me get them to school. After we get everything set up I'll look for Sora and you look for Riku." Roxas grabbed the bags of balloons, decorations and big, flashy letters along with the other things and placed them back into the bags. "I knew you'd get fireworks." Axel shrugged when the blonde glanced back at him, and he smiled before he grabbed Roxas' free hand.

"It's a habit."

Roxas sighed and hit Axel's arm, but didn't hide his smile. "Why do you always hit me!?" Axel tried to rub the offended spot but was dragged out of the house by his laughing boyfriend.

"It's a habit."

-o**O**o-

.…………….

"Riku!"

The slender brunet tried his best to follow the other male but he quickly fell behind. "Riku! Wait!" He wiped at his eyes and glanced around. Any other time he would've admired the magnificent surroundings of the town but he was too worried about his friend to notice anything else.

He ran a few more blocks before he finally stopped to catch his breath. His cerulean eyes scanned the town again, almost threatening to let the welled up tears fall. "Riku, please! Why are you running from me?" He yelled hoping his friend would hear him. He continued to search around the shops and alleys before sighing in defeat. He decided to try the beach once more on his way back, and while walking through the sand, the brunet thought back to the face Riku had made when they barged in.

_What kind of expression was that...?_

Sora had never seen such a wounded emotion on his friend's face. Just thinking about it made his head and his heart ache.

"Riku!" Sora shouted as he trudged along the sandy beach. "I'll never get to school on time..." His eyes focused on the myriads of seashells along the shore as he slowly continued down the beach for several more minutes—before he came to the isolated islet with the bent palm tree. Looking up, Sora's eyes widened the moment he saw a glimpse of silver. "Riku?"

He hastily raced through the water and tried to climb up on the lone isle, the crown chains on the side of his black cargo shorts clinking with every motion. He peered around the tree and saw the teen sitting on the tree, his vacant gaze fixed on the setting sun and the glistening ocean. The brunet let out a small whimper and wiped his eyes. _Why is he _here_?_

Sora gradually and cautiously approached his friend. "Riku..." Said teen took a moment to let a soft sigh slip past his pale lips before he hopped off of the tree. "Riku, why…" The brunet trailed off when Riku's uninterested eyes shifted to his own pair of brightly coloured orbs. "It's nothing. I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes." Sora moved a little closer and his eyebrows furrowed while he fiddled with his fingers. "Wh-Why are you angry? Did I do something to upset you?" Sora worriedly touched Riku's arm and was slightly taken aback when it was pulled away.

"No, I...just thought I'd give you two some space." Riku started to walk away when Sora grasped his shirt. "Wait! Please don't be mad at me! If you'd just tell me why...What I did to make you mad, then I'll apologize!" Sora's slender hand tightened on the back of his friend's shirt until Riku sighed and shook his head before he glanced over his shoulder. "It's nothing you've done. It never is." Sora watched Riku struggle to find something to say, "I just can't tell you. I'm not mad, I just thought you'd want to be on your own with—" The brunet let out a choke and held his own chest, understanding what his friend was implying. "I don't like Roxas...I-I mean not in _that_ way! Is...that why you're angry?" Sora tried to swallow the lump in his throat that resulted from the devastating blow that Riku's silence had dealt to his heart. _So he doesn't like that sort of thing..._

"D-Don't worry! I'm not like that! I mean...I don't have a problem with it, but..." Sora stumbled on his words while Riku looked at him, his eyes filling with a sad sort of understanding. "Listen, Sora. Even if you were...I'd have no problem with it." He wanted to make sure what he was going to do wouldn't humiliate him, and after what the brunet had just told him, he began to dread. "...Then why are you so mad?" The brunet asked with his sky-coloured irises flashing curiously.

Riku let out a soft sigh and grabbed Sora's hand. "At the party... There's something I want to tell you. Do you remember that surprise I told you about?" Riku asked, completely changing the subject.

Sora bought the diversion and nodded with a soft smile. "How could I forget? I've been so excited." Sora sniffled and rubbed his eyes which were still stinging and red. "I want you to promise me that you won't leave until I'm done." Riku's composed face and voice belied the apprehension swirling in his eyes and his stomach.

"Of course. I promise." Sora smiled and reached his arms around Riku's abdomen. "I'm just glad you aren't mad at me." Riku glanced down at the soft chocolate spikes and ran his hand through them. "I don't think I've ever been mad at you." Riku said and the brunet chuckled. "I wish you and Roxas could say the same thing." He chuckled and twirled his fingers in small circles along Riku's back.

"Tch." Sora looked up at Riku's irritated face and pouted. "Don't worry, he'll get better." Sora unwound his arms and moved back and for reasons still not entirely know to him he blushed. "I think we better get to school before it's over." The embarrassed brunet said looking back at Riku.

The silver haired teen's eyes widened and he quickly seized the brunet's hand. "Damn it!" They jumped off the elevated platform and hurried across the beach and through the town.

-o**O**o-

.…………….

"Y'know...They probably should've been here by now." Roxas muttered, glaring at the random body that had bumped into him. The party had already started and the teachers and students and even the student's parents were, well...partying. Some of the parents were sitting on the ground, enjoying (to some extent) the music that was played and the others were inside the school doing parent stuff, while everyone else was listening to the music. Roxas was just happy that they were away from the plays and skits that were going on inside the school. He'd always hated those stupid drama clubs…

"Maybe Riku decided to tell him already, and they're smoochin' somewhere...?" Axel offered and was also pushed by a savage group of teenagers as they moved in 'stampede form' towards the school. "Doubt that. The little band things have already started to play and they're going to light the fireworks off after they're all done. Riku will miss his chance if he doesn't show." Roxas folded his arms and tightened his hold on his drink as he turned away from the bright sun and stared at the performers.

"Relax. They should be here any minute." Roxas sulked against his boyfriend's arm as they watched the festivities continue.

A few moments later, Axel's short eyebrows flew to his hairline as his eyes rested on the one person he didn't want or expect to show up. "Roxas." Axel shook the blonde's shoulders. "Huhn?" The fair-haired teen sluggishly looked up at Axel's distressed face and he frowned. "Roxas look." He pointed in the direction of the tall man and the petite woman at his side.

"Oh, hell no." Roxas noticed the lofty silver haired man's intimidating eyes dart around; no doubt looking for a shorter and much less evil-looking silver haired teen. "Shit! What is he doing here?" Roxas grabbed his head in frustration and cursed loudly, causing a few of the parent's disapproving glances to flick in his direction. "He's the last person I'd imagine seeing here." Axel glared at the man, wishing with every fiber of his being that looks could kill—or at least _torture_. "I thought he didn't even want anything to do with Riku anymore!?" Roxas groaned again when he saw the two teens they had been waiting for barge through the school doors and step out onto the courtyard grass.

"We...made it!" Sora gleefully tugged on an exhausted Riku's arms. "Come on, come on! Let's go see how things are going." Before they could leave, Roxas and Axel quickly glanced back and panicked when they couldn't spot the man, but his wife was still in the same spot—watching the stage sadly. They hurried to their friends and greeted them. "What took you so long?" Axel rested an arm on Riku's shoulder. He looked away and risked a glance at Roxas when the blonde cleared his throat.

"Riku, listen I'd like to apologize but there's something..." Riku sighed and waved his hand at the smaller blonde. "Don't worry about it. It's over and I'm ready to do this." Riku admitted quietly. He looked to the people who were in the middle of the courtyard who continued playing their instruments.

"No, Riku you've got to listen—" Actually, Riku was doing quite the opposite. The silver haired teen apprehensively glanced around the courtyard at the crowds of people dancing and singing; in general, just having a good time.

"Riku!" Said teen snapped his head to look at the furious blonde. "Listen to me!" When the blonde folded his arms, the silver haired teen ignored him and turned to his other friend, having more important things to worry about.

"Sorry, but I need to go get ready." Riku took hold of Sora's hand and once again ignored Roxas' protesting shouts. "Remember; don't leave until I'm done. I'll go wait until I can perform. See you later." Sora smiled and nodded as he watched his friend give him a look, reluctant to leave. "I'll be waiting." At his friend's smile, Riku also nodded and vanished among the other bodies. "Damn it!" Axel positioned a hand on the blonde's shoulder when he shouted and opened his mouth again, "He's so damn stubborn!" The confused brunet looked at his friend's worried face. "What? Is something wrong?" He asked with an uneasy smile.

The two lovers shared a look and frowned. Telling Sora that the one (and only) person he _loathed_ was there would definitely ruin his evening. And they couldn't tell Riku either, because it would most likely cause him to miss this chance.

"Uh...Nothing." Axel hid his wince and his short lover chewed at his lip. "Oh. Okay! We should probably go and try to find a good spot." Sora carefully moved himself into the horde of people. "Wait! Oh, come on! Why isn't anyone listening to us?" Roxas tried to follow the brunet but quickly lost him. Even thought the courtyard was fairly spacious, there were too many bodies to be able to spot their friend. "This is going to be bad if Riku finds out. Maybe we can somehow distract his dad..." Axel scowled at the idea and clasped his love's lithe bicep. "No."

"Why not?" Roxas's eyebrows furrowed and he watched Axel's features darken. "Because that guy isn't right. He's...dangerous." Axel's normally easygoing face was replaced with an out-of-place severity. "Come on, we'll just stall him a bit. We need to think of something. Let's go." Roxas dragged his unwilling boyfriend along before he had the time to protest.

-o**O**o-

.…………….

Riku stood at the back of the small stage where all the equipment and other performers were and bit at his nails.

The silver haired teen would soon be going onstage and he was already getting nervous. Each performer would get to sing two songs then it was someone else's turn. Almost like a freestyle show. Though not quite.

Riku also was concerned because he was by himself, and never actually formed a band... He had only gotten Wakka to ask his cousin to look over his music and add some more instruments and background music. Who knew that befriending the redhead could come with such benefits? Now he had a nice little recorded CD to pop into the large speakers to add some more instrumental sounds and such, as he sung.

The teen took the time to search the crowd for the brunet and frowned when he wasn't visible. "Dammit..." Riku hoped Sora would be able to hear and understand what he was about to sing. He went over the lyrics to both of his songs in his head numerous times, but it did nothing to clear the anxiety. Since he wasn't able to go home to get his guitar, the teen looked over the spare equipment and figured that he could use one of those. "Calm down..." He told himself and continued to chew on his fingernail.

The teen reassured himself that it would work; he'd put a lot of time into planning this night. He'd dedicate his two songs to Sora and then give a small speech afterwards... Hopefully things would go smoothly.

His nerves were reaching their end as he watched the other group sing; he kept searching the crowd for Sora but still couldn't find him. "he'' be there…" The teen's converse shoes thudded against the ground as he nervously paced back and forth, running a hand through his silky hair.

_Come on… This is probably the only time I'll ever work up the guts for this sort of thing…_

And meanwhile, the small brunet was struggling through the people to get to a certain spot. He smiled when he saw the tree that he and Riku always ate their lunch under. It wasn't crowded and had a nice view of the stage. "Perfect!" He beamed and turned around and opened his mouth, but soon closed it into a frown when he didn't spot his friends. "Awh..." He sighed and speedily ran back through the crowd.

His face brightened when he found the two lovers collapsed onto the ground in a exhausted heap. "I found a good place!" They looked at him and tried to get up. "Sora...Where do you get the energy?" Roxas groaned while Sora just smiled and helped them up. "Listen, I want you guys to wait for me at that big pink tree over there." He turned and pointed. "Big pink tree? The one we used to eat under?" Axel rose and eyebrow and chuckled.

"Hey, don't laugh! Riku and I used to eat under it all the time!" He pouted, cursing when he felt his cheeks heating up. "How romantic." Roxas muttered, but he really did like the idea. Maybe he and Axel…

"Huh? Well, anyway, I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick. So just wait for me over there." He turned and quickly headed for the large building.

"Sheesh. He better hurry it up... Who know where Riku's father is. Though, with any luck he left already." Roxas and Axel began to head for the tree to wait for their friend. "We lost him a while ago. Maybe he didn't see Riku or Sora and he went home?" Axel tried to be optimistic and hoped what he had said was true.

"Maybe… And Riku should be starting soon. I wonder what he'll do if Sora misses his performance." The blonde glanced at his love and watched the redhead shrug. "Who knows? I bet he'll be back shortly. He can't stay in there forever." Axel concluded and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, leading him through the crowd and towards Sora's spot, but not without a glance directed at the stage.

_I hope everything works out for them._

-o**O**o-

.…………….

Sora whistled through the large hallway as he walked to the restroom.

The teen attempted to skip but failed when a group of adults passed by and watched him, causing a blush to rise on his cheeks, and he hurried to do his business. As soon as he was finished, he washed his hands and gazed at his reflection in the mirror.

What kind of song would Riku be singing? What was it he wanted to tell Sora? Anticipation ate at the brunet and he messed with his unruly hair and checked his teeth and his clothes. He twirled around and checked himself over, then blushed at how girly he was acting. He finally smiled at himself in the mirror and he could just imagine Riku on stage, singing with that low, sexy voice of his.

"Did I just..." Sora flushed at the terms he had used to describe what he thought of his friend's singing. It's not like it didn't fit him entirely, though. And the way the teen's viridian eyes glowed just _begged_ you to listen to his every word. (Or his lyrics.) When the brunet had finally got his thoughts back on track, he patted his reddened cheeks and kept a small smile on his lips. "I shouldn't waste too much time." The brunet said to himself and fixed the collar of his chartreuse, short-sleeved shirt.

"Is there someone your waiting for, then?"

The brunet let out a shriek and jolted around to look at the person whose voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hello. It's nice to see you again." Sora's happiness completely vanished as he stared at the tall man speaking to him.

"Y-You." Sora backed up against the sink and tried to clear his tightening throat. "I'm not sure I like that reaction. I can't be that bad, right?" The white haired man smiled as he walked dreadfully slowly towards Sora. "What do you want?" Sora asked, trying his best to stay collected. Maybe the tall man just needed to use the potty... Wait. Why was Sephiroth even here?

The brunet slowly sidled along to the wall towards the door with a cautious smile on his face. _Avoid all confrontation, Sora. Just get to Riku._

"Um. I think I should be going now." He said with fake zeal and couldn't hold back a squeak as Sephiroth's arm slapped into the wall right beside his head. "What's the rush? You could always stay and chat for a while." His jade eyes danced like a cat's would as it cornered a defenseless mouse. "U-Uh, it's the bathroom... So I should leave and let you, y'know, go. Maybe some other time." Sora gave another uneasy laugh, slid under the arm, and quickly grabbed the handle to the door and tried to open it until Sephiroth coarsely chuckled and seized Sora's slender arm.

"Oh, but I've missed you." The brunet highly disliked the taunting smirk on the man's face as he was pulled closer and closer. "Let go!" Sora ripped his arm free and backed up. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Go away!" Sora was growing more and more frustrated at Sephiroth's bored stare, and he clenched his hands at his sides. "But I'm having so much fun. Please continue. Your pouting face is incredibly attractive." The tall man flipped his long side bangs and leaned towards the teen. "You're insane. I'm leaving; I can't stand to be near you." Sora turned and stopped when Sephiroth laughed loudly and moved in front of the exit.

"Touchy. Actually, it's the exact opposite for me. You're an enjoyable little toy." Sora raised his hand but then lowered it. Slapping this jerk would go against the non-violence thing he had going; it wasn't right. He gritted his teeth and suppressed the urge to kick the man in the nuts, although he would very much _love_ to see him double over in pain.

"I don't have to deal with this... Riku is—" Sora was cut off when he was harshly slammed against the wall. "You're still staying around him? I'm surprised you're not sick of him, or vice versa. He never was the friendly type." Sephiroth shrugged and slid a hand to Sora's neck and slowly stroked it, causing the teen to tremble and bit back the urge to scream as his head pounded. "You don't know anything about him!" Sora slapped the hand away and tried to push the man back. _This is bad._

"Of course I do; I'm his father. He's been playing you from the start, with his 'I'm so friendless and pitiful' act. _Please_, he gets everything he could every wish for; you're just another item to him." Sephiroth tried to locate the target points for rendering the brunet defenseless and smiled when he found one. "Shut up! Let me go!"

Sephiroth simply smirked and traced a pattern on the brunet's collarbone. "No, he's just like every other teenage boy chasing after his desires. After Riku's done with you, he will desert you just like that and move on—he's actually addicted to having his way with the first person to take interest in him." Sora's eyes widened and he pressed his back further against the wall, hoping that by some miracle it would swallow him up and spit him out on the other side. "You're lying! Get off of me!" The brunet definitely wasn't going to be tricked into believing the ridiculous lies the man was telling. He'd known Riku better than that, so what Sephiroth said was completely outrages. The frustrated cry that Sora had let out turned into a loud shriek as Sephiroth bit his neck. "Stop!" Sora panicked and tried to push the large body off but he wouldn't budge.

_This is very bad…!_

"I'm only trying to help you." The tall male's lips curled into a devious smile as he licked and nipped at Sora's neck and shoulder. "No!" Sora fought the bile that was rising to his throat and bit his lip so hard that it drew blood.

It was extremely difficult to stop the terror and dread that rose inside him, and the teen desperately imagined his friend's face.

"Riku!"

-o**O**o-

.…………….

The silver haired teen was shaking as the group before him finally finished and bowed. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as they walked off stage and passed him. "Hey, man. You're up." One of the three girls stared at him and hit him in the shoulder. Her ruby eyes pierced into his and she ran a hand through her short, dark silver hair.

"You seem pretty nervous. Don't worry; those people will love whatever you throw at them." She said in her low, cool voice. "Yeah! Even if they don't like you they won't say anything!" Riku rubbed his temples at the words of the cheerful blonde who'd draped herself over her stoic friend. "Rikku..." She pushed her friend off and looked at the frilly brown-haired teen that also shook her head. "He'll be even more uneasy if you say that!" Her blue and green eyes sparkled as she looked at Riku. "I'm Yuna. This is Rikku and Paine." Riku nodded at their waves. "Riku." He offered and inhaled deeply.

"Don't think, just sing." Yuna advised and clapped her hands together happily. "We've heard you singing to your friend before when you two would eat together. We think you're incredible!" Riku coughed uncertainly and brushed the imaginary dirt off of his tight green top. "I'm not that great." He replied weakly and the three women looked at each other with smiles on their faces. "Don't worry. You're pretty easy on the eyes as well." Rikku elbowed the silver haired teen and giggled girlishly.

"Right Yunie?" Upon hearing her nickname the brunette nodded and smiled. "So what will you be singing?" She asked eagerly, while Riku looked up at the man onstage who was giving some sort of lecture/speech. "It doesn't matter to me what everyone else thinks. And it's a song I recently finished for my...friend." The silver haired teen fumbled with the last word and held back a sigh.

Paine recognized the look that ran across the male's face and she folded her arms. "For that brunet? His name is Sora right?" Rikku smiled and remembered the cute teen. "Yeah." Riku nodded and scanned the crowd for said teen, a bit discouraged when he couldn't locate that glowing face. "He's so sweet! It's sad that this is our last year...I'd like to be good friends with him." The blonde pouted and leaned against the wall by the stage and Paine looked at Riku with a perceptive glance. "So, it's a love song then?"

Riku was surprised that she had actually suggested that. "A love song? You mean for Sora?" Rikku asked curiously. "I...it's not." If he couldn't even admit it to a group of women he wondered how he could give a speech to an entire courtyard of people. "You don't have to hide it." Paine replied coolly, making her other friends giggle. "That's so cute!! Isn't it Yunie!?" Rikku and Yuna gave girlish squeaks and crowded around Riku.

"So, is it like a confession thing?" Yuna asked him, her eyes bright and curious. "Like in the movies where the guy stands beneath his love's window and sings?" Rikku finished, her eyes the same as the other female's. As the women suffocated the silver haired teen with questions, he began fidgeting and growing nervous with their demanding curiosity. "I...uh." If anyone he knew were to see him they would surely laugh at how uncharacteristically jumpy he was acting. Also the scorching sun that was beating down on him made him sweat even more. "It's sort of like that, I guess."

Paine groaned and pulled the battering women away from Riku and he silently thanked her. "I think we should just go watch and see for ourselves. He needs to perform now." She said dragging them back. "It was nice to meet you!" Yuna smiled and waved. "Wait Paine, I at least want his number!" The bubbly blonde called out as she struggled, "Don't forget about us!"

Riku shook his head when he heard the blonde's shouts, though he was slightly amused. They seemed like good people to him.

"Now would the next performer please step onto the stage!?" The silver haired teen swallowed loudly when he heard the man's amplified voice. He grabbed one of the spare guitars that were on the stand next to the stage, running a hand through his hair before he threw the strap over his shoulder.

He cleared his throat and headed up the steps.

-o**O**o-

.…………….

"He couldn't have picked a worse time to take a crap." Roxas muttered and looked around.

Axel simply shook his head and leaned against the tree. "I'm going to try and get a better look." The blonde grabbed onto the tree and Axel looked at his form oddly. "Just don't fall." He smirked and pinched Roxas on his rear, earning a cute squeak from him. "Ass! Shut up and look for Sora." The redhead chuckled and smiled contently at his love's red, angered face and dodged a stray conversed foot.

Roxas shimmied up the tree to get a better look on the environment. "Do you see him anywhere?" He heard the redhead call to him. "Nu-uh...How long is he going to take, Riku's already on the stage!" He shouted back down. The blonde frowned when several people turned to glare and "shh" him. "Bite me," he whispered back and shifted so that he could scope the area once more, while gripping the bending branch. It made a nasty creaking sound and he just hoped it wouldn't give out from under him. That would suck.

Roxas stopped when he heard the audience clap. "I...I-I want to dedicate this song to...Someone who means the world to me. He's been the reason I've been able to get up and move on with my life, and I don't think I can ever find the right words to thank him with." Roxas could tell that the teen was nervous. But it seemed to lessen when the crowd didn't seem to care that he had used the word "he" to define the person the song was about. Although, they didn't really know the story behind the song.

Roxas cursed as they clapped again and Riku cleared his throat. "Roxas do you see him?" Axel frowned when he heard the grunt of disapproval and shoved off the tree. "Dammit Sora. We're trying to hook you up and you aren't even here." Axel looked up at Roxas and waved his hand. "I'm going to go find spiky. You stay here in case I miss him." He smiled up at the blonde's pout and headed for the inside of the school, biting the inside of his cheek when Riku's low, silky voice echoed from his microphone.

_I'm here again  
A thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess  
Just scattered pieces of who I am._

_I tried so hard  
Thought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way_

Sora's urge to vomit increased as Sephiroth's hand moved to his shirt and slid under the fabric. "What are you doing!?" Sora tried to push the man back again but he wasn't strong enough. With tears fighting to water his eyes, the brunet wished his silver haired friend was here to help him.

"Riku." He whimpered and struggled against the assault. "Don't worry. I'll make you forget all about that liar." Sephiroth's face lingered right above Sora's and his smirk grew as he leaned forward. Sora turned his head and cringed, feeling the man's breath hit his cheek. "Come on now, one little kiss won't hurt." He pinned the brunet's arms above his head and lifted his chin with his free hand. Sora's eyes widened and he swiftly kneed the man in the stomach as hard as he could. _Self defense! Self defense!_

The brunet's cerulean eyes were still stunned as the man did absolutely nothing after the attack. "What?" Sora whispered and tried to kick and shove the man away. "You're awfully weak, aren't you?" Sephiroth seemed to be enjoying himself as he roughly shoved the brunet against the wall. Sora's body trembled as his shirt was lifted higher and a hand moved against his nipple. "Ah!" He gasped and a shiver rolled down his spine, though it wasn't out of pleasure. He didn't think he was going to get out of this without some serious mental scarring. Therapy would be needed.

_Riku...I need you._

"That just makes everything easier for me." Sephiroth's mouthed worked at Sora's neck and collarbone as he spoke. He was going to have fun toying with the brunet.

_Then I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything  
I thought I lost before_

Riku's hands deftly swept at his guitar as he sung in a clear and fluid voice. His nervous eyes scanned the crowed for the thousandth time in hopes that he would finally spot the brunet. It wasn't as if there was an _enormous_ amount of people there so the brunet should've been easy to find.

As he piercingly sang the lyrics he closed his eyes and thought about the brunet. He could almost picture that Sora was right in front of him, listening to the words Riku had put a lot of time and effort into.

His eyes squinted at the brightness of the setting sun when he reopened them. Still no sign of his friend. It's not as if Sora wouldn't be there, he promised he would listen to the very end...

_You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
so you can make me whole..._

Sora choked through his tears as the silver haired man continued to molest him. "It's too bad; Riku probably would've liked all of your little moans and gasps." He presses his hips against Sora and grinned. "I'm incredibly aroused." His large hand griped the brunet's horrified face and he lowered his lips to a centimeter above the brunet's. "I wonder how you'll sound when I'm inside you." Sora gagged and pulled his face away with another desperate sob. "Get aw-away!"

He wasn't sure how he was able to keep his mind together even as he felt his belt being undone. "_No!_ Stop! You can't do that!" Sora shouted and kicked at the man repetitively. "Enough." Sephiroth's harsh voice cut the brunet off and his hands continued to wander. "This is wrong! I can sue you for this…please, stop!" Sora's eyes widened to a great extent when he felt a hand slip into his pants.

"Stop!" He screamed and struggled against Sephiroth and tired his hardest to get away. "I won't stop. I think you should settle down and be a good little boy or else." Sephiroth leaned in to lick the shell of the brunet's ear before he whispered, "I can permanently take your Riku away from you." Sora squirmed and had to literally cover his mouth so that he wouldn't spill the contents of his stomach, even as the other man's hand fiddled with the band on his boxers.

"Stop…!" The brunet whimpered once more and covered his mouth with his hands and cried. _Why?_ He trembled as Sephiroth's hand slid around him, and began to move slowly. "There, isn't that better?"

_I've come undone  
but you make sense of who I am  
Like puzzle pieces in your hand_

_When I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything  
I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole_

Axel shoved his hands in his pocket as he walked through the crowded halls. "This is ridiculous~" He sung to himself and continued on, his feet lazily carrying him all the way to the bathroom door where he stopped when his cell phone buzzed. The redhead sighed and flipped it open and read the message.

_**Axel did you find him yet?**_

The redhead glanced at his boyfriend's text and rolled his eyes at the impatient blonde; he hadn't even been gone five minutes. As the red-haired teen began his reply, he opened the bathroom door at the same time. His eyes, which flicked from the screen to the two on the floor, widened and his mouth went dry. "What the fuck!?"

Axel glanced at his friend who was by all means _not_ looking good. His petite form was shaking as the man on top of him lifted his hand from the brunet's pants. "It's you." The man said with annoyance apparent in his voice and eyes. Axel dropped the phone and moved to grab the white haired man's collar. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" The redhead yelled, his eyes narrowing as he struck the man square in the face.

"A-Axel." Said teen hurried to his friend's side and fixed his shirt and his hair before readjusting the belt. "It's all right now; I'll get you out of here." Sora clung to the redhead as he was hauled to his feet and he dared a glance at the man sitting on the ground. As Sephiroth ran his sleeve over his injured lip and rose to his feet, Sora flinched and buried his face in his friend's chest.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." Sephiroth threatened, and Axel scoffed as he moved Sora to the door and turned around when the platinum haired man walked towards the two. And soon as he made a reach for the brunet, he met Axel's foot as it connected with his stomach and he fell backwards against the wall. "I don't have time to deal with you." Axel glared daggers back at the man and sent his other foot into the man's crotch. "Hurts, don't it?" He smirked triumphantly when Sephiroth sunk to the floor and grabbed his offended area.

"Just wait…until I get up." The man rasped when he eyes the redhead, who walked to and hovered over Sephiroth and grabbed his collar again. "Don't you ever," He raised his fist and let it smash into Sephiroth's stomach, "Touch Sora again." The redhead pounded his fist into the wheezing man's stomach and finished with another kick, thoroughly satisfied at the man's discontented expression. "A-Axel." Sora leaned against the wall and his wide eyes stared at the ground as Axel kicked the hell out of the man who tried to rape him.

"And this is for Riku." Axel's fist made contact with the white haired man's jaw, in the exact same place as Riku's bruise was. "Keep away from my friends, you sick fuck." And with those words, Axel glowered down at the man before he turned to help his distraught friend out of the restroom.

"Sora, I'm so sorry." Axel apologized as Sora leaned against the wall. The brunet somehow managed to smile and his hand tightened on the redhead's bicep. "I'm sorry. I know that nothing I say could possibly make you feel any better." Axel muttered sadly and wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulder. "Axel…"

When the brunet began to sob into his chest, the redhead's grip on the teen tightened and he bit his lip. "He...H-He—" The red-haired teen quieted his friend and gave him a much needed hug, which was a bit hard considering he was, what, three heads taller than the brunet?

"Don't worry; he's probably still lying on the floor. I'm surprised he didn't put up that much of a fight." The redhead's mind wandered and his eyes slowly narrowed. Why _didn't_ he fight back? Banishing the thought, Axel looked down at his friend and lightly ruffled his hair. "I've got you; you're safe now... Let's get back to the courtyard."

_I tried so hard,  
So hard  
I tried so hard_

The crowd was speechless as Riku belted out the lyrics with everything he had. The speakers blared with the added background music and mixed with the teen's voice beautifully.

Clutching the microphone tightly, the teen's eyes once again flicked around desperately for his smaller friend.

...Was he really just making a huge mistake?

_Then I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything  
I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole..._

Riku whispered the last words as his song came to an end.

His heart sank when he realized Sora was nowhere in the now applauding crowd. But how could that be possible? The brunet had sworn that he would be there... Sora couldn't break a promise; he wouldn't.

But he _did_.

That thought alone hurt more than anything. Riku closed his eyes after the crowd continued to clap and shout praises and random declarations of love at him.

"Thank you." The silver haired teen spoke silkily into the microphone and slowly breathed in. There was probably no need to give his speech since Sora hadn't even bothered to stay, but he still felt like he _had_ to.

From his spot in the tree, Roxas watched as Riku looked around and lowered his head so that his bangs completely covered his face. "No… Sora what are you doing?" Roxas muttered. Poor Riku had just blown everyone away with his song—not to mention the level of emotion in which he sung it with. And Sora had missed it! "Sorry Riku." Roxas felt the need to apologize to the teen, who probably felt like he'd just been sucker-punched right into his love-struck gut.

The blonde swung his legs around the other side of the tree and prepared to jump down until Riku cleared his throat. "I've gone through a lot of rough spots this year, and almost always has the person I dedicate this song to been able to bring an immeasurable amount of light to my world with just one smile. I can't thank him enough, and even though he...couldn't be here tonight I still wanted to clarify my feelings to him." The silver haired teen's eyes threatened to fill with tears that hadn't been shed since he was a child. "Sora Hayashi...I love you." He lowered his gaze when several people gasped. "So _damn _much... Nothing will ever change that. I don't know if you'll ever return those feelings but mine will remain the same. I also don't know what made you decide to talk to me that day, because I was always alone and reserved, but I'm extremely thankful that you did."

He was surprised to find many of the gazes he was receiving were either sympathetic or guilty. "Thank you for everything." He bowed and walked towards the back of the stage while leaving his guitar by the stage.

Roxas shook his head and wondered where Riku could possibly be going—since he couldn't go home—and what he was going to do now.

With a groan, the blonde fell back against the tree and ran a hand through his hair. _Man, what a drag._

The deafening silence was broken by the man who had made his way to the stage. "Let's...Let's give another round of applause for that amazing performance by Riku Matsuo! Great job, kid—hopefully things work out with that friend of yours." Roxas lost interest as the man announced the next of the performers and some people migrated into the school for a break. He folded his arms and dangled his leg off the tree, but didn't climb down. He also lost the eagerness to watch the fireworks which had been just been set off as the last band started up their guitars and sung loudly.

He caught his friend's bodies out of the corner of his eyes and he sat up. "Roxas!" Axel called up to the teen, who glared and jumped down from the large tree, thankfully not spraining anything. "Where the hell were you two!? You completely missed—"

"Roxas, shut up!" The blonde was taken aback when his boyfriend snapped at him angrily. "…Sorry. It's just that Sora here ran into Sephiroth." Axel began reluctantly and his love stared at the brunet with wide eyes, his form finally registering; Sora's shirt was messed up as was his hair. "What?" Roxas grabbed Sora's shoulders and narrowed his eyes protectively. "He didn't do anything to you, did he!?" The blonde inwardly panicked and he turned to the redhead when their shorter friend didn't answer, "Axel, what did he do?" Roxas frantically seized boyfriend's arm, frowning when the redhead looked at the ground.

"He sort of..._tried_ to molest Sora. That bastard had his hand down Sora's pants when I got there." He explained seriously, and both teen's turned to their brunet friend.

"What!?" Roxas whispered shakily and grabbed his own throat, as he stared at the disheveled and frightened brunet; and upon closer inspection, he could see where the tears had been trickling down Sora's face. "H-He... Never mind, I'll explain it to you both at my house." He sniffled and wiped his tears away when Roxas put an arm around him comfortingly.

The blonde growled and tightened his free hand when Sora hiccupped. "I'll kill that bastard! If I ever see his face again I'm kicking his damn teeth to the back of his throat." Sora sniffled and stared at Axel who had leaned against the tree, and began staring intently at the ground.

"Axel, can't you, like, shove a firework up his ass?" Roxas asked, actually considering the idea until his boyfriend shook his head. "That'd hardly be a punishment for the sick bastard. But I already kicked the shit out of him, Rox." Axel's fierce look never quite vanished; he was definitely bothered.

Sora leaned against Roxas and turned his head towards the stage which had announced the end of the performances. His cerulean eyes widened in realization and he looked around frantically. "Oh no! R-Riku! D-Did he sing? I missed it, didn't I!?" The brunet's grew even more miserable than he was before and he trembled as Roxas hugged him tightly. "Sorry spiky... He left already. He looked pretty awful." Axel rested a hand on the shaken up teen's shoulder and shrugged when his lover gave him a fierce look. "Axel, _stop_ talking." The redhead simply rolled his eyes and began running his hand in small circles on the brunet's back. "Sora, I know that Riku will understand when you tell him. He doesn't seem to be the type to just ignore _you_." The two teens shared a worried look when brunet hadn't said a thing; he had barely changed the empty expression from his face. Because he hated seeing that look on Sora of all people, Axel resumed his position against the tree and glared at the grass.

"Sora..." Said teen shuddered and let out a small whine. "I can't believe this... He has to hate me now, after everything that happened today." Sora leaned against his friend and tried to steady his convulsing chest, thankful that the blonde was keeping him on his feet.

"Believe me, the last thing Riku would do is hate you. When he finds out what his father almost did he'll go postal. He's protective like that." Axel shoved off of the tree and put his arm around Sora's other shoulder. "It's not as if he'll never speak to you again—especially when he finds out _why_ you never showed up." The redhead held both of his friends in his protective, strong arms.

"Axel...I _promised_." Sora's voice wavered and he clung to his redheaded friend and sobbed. "And I broke that promise! Do you know how horrible I feel?" Roxas pulled away from the hug and ran his hand along Sora's back soothingly. "I don't think I can face him..." Sora pulled away and Axel closed his eyes, unable to look into the brunet's hurt ones. "But I have to apologize."

"He'll listen. He's gentle and patient and whatever else you said before, remember?" Roxas smiled and tried to convince the stubborn brunet, whose hopes slowly started to rise again. "You're not going to get anything done if you stay here and cry all day." Axel offered gently and his friend nodded.

"Axel! Show some consideration." Roxas folded his arms and Axel released his arm from the brunet's shoulder, "What? What did I do?"

Sora gave a smile and shook his head. "It's okay Roxas, he's right. But..." Sora stopped and looked back at the crowd around the stage. "Don't worry. I bet Riku still has some things left to say to you." Roxas still felt sorry for the silver haired teen. He had sung so beautifully and gave such a brave speech only to find out that the person it was for…wasn't there. He was getting molested; by the person he resented more than anything in the world.

"What do you mean? Did he say something before he left?" Sora asked and his friends shared another brief glance. "Listen, just worry about finding him and telling him what happened for now. I'm going to go look for that son of a bitch and give him a piece of my mind." Roxas' blonde spikes shook as he nodded his head back and forth and grinded his hands together. "Or fist!" Axel added, mimicking his love's action. "Or fist. Now go find Riku." Roxas pushed Sora in the direction of the courtyard exit and chuckled. "You don't have to worry about Sephiroth. We really will handle it. Once the school board finds out, he'll have some explaining to do."

Looking at his friend's wide grins made him feel significantly better. He gave them a smile in return and some of his tension eased when they embraced him once more.

With his courage and optimism restored, the brunet headed out of the school area to find and apologize to (what he still hoped to be) his best friend.

………………

**End – Chapter 4**

………………

* * *

Ooh, dilemma.

A lil' raepage goin' on while Riku's singing his little song. He'll be pissed.

Although that's not how I intended it. Note that the scene with Riku and Yuna, Rikku, and Paine was happening _while_ Sora first saw Sephiroth in the bathroom (before the raepage D:). After that it's all meshed together. Lol I use so many different line breaks :'D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. Or the song '_Pieces'_ by _Red_... So there. And I changed up the opening quote, because if I used the next line from the song '_So Far Away'_ by _Staind_, like I have been doing, it wouldn't fit with this chapter, so I'm using it for the next chapter.

One more chapter to go. (And possibly an epilogue thing.) Read and review please :D


	5. Just hold on I'll be yours

**-The Comfort of Your Smile-**

..………………..

~-o**O**o-~

..………………..

* * *

_~-That I've never shown before-~_

* * *

~0~

--

"I should've expected this…"

A flow of warm air lightly tickled across Riku's face as he walked down the quiet street; hands in his pockets and lonely eyes staring down at his shoes.

There was never a time like this in his _entire_ seventeen years that had him feeling so rejected.

His dull, viridian irises finally flicked up to glance at the setting sun on the horizon while he tried his best to keep moving forward. The day had been a mess—the total opposite of what he hoped, but then again, the pessimistic side of him had expected as much. And to top it all off, he had the beginnings of what he could tell was going to be a very, _very_ annoying headache.

But despite that, the teen was still so confused about his friend's action. Did Sora forget, or did he find something better to do? It hardly seemed like the brunet would skip out to watch someone or something else. Maybe he got held up somewhere and couldn't make it in time. But still…

Riku wandered through the streets without a destination as his mind betrayed him by thinking about the brunet. "Why don't you just strike me now and get it over with?" He pleaded bitterly with the dark sky as his brows furrowed. With his luck, he half expected to get zapped by a bolt of lightning—not enough to kill him, but leave him twitching in pain on the sidewalk. It wouldn't really surprise him.

Suppressing the urge to beat his head on the wall that he had stopped to lean on, Riku closed his eyes—before they had threatened to water for the second time that day—and lightly cursed himself for being so pathetic and childish. He promised himself that he would take whatever reaction he received like the mature teen he thought he was, but as he slid down the wall and buried his head in his arms, he realized that he wasn't prepared for this at all. Riku didn't even know where he was going to go or what he was going to do now. All his plans had failed miserably.

Maybe if he sat outside this shop for the rest of his life it would be better, for him and for everyone else.

A few minutes later [he guessed] the jingle of the bell on the door alerted him, but he made no moves to get up. "Uh, hey there? Are you okay?" A feminine voice asked cautiously. His posture stiffened for a few moments, but he buried his face deeper into his arms. "...No. I'm not." He decided to mumble the truth out whether she had heard or not. "Uh, maybe you should come inside instead of moping out here. Come on! It'll be getting dark soon." The teen felt a tug at his arm and he internally groaned. Could he not even brood in peace?

"Hey now, come on in and have some coffee. It'll make you feel a bit better." Finally, Riku looked up at the young woman who was tugging at his arm and she smiled. "Please, just leave me alone." Riku murmured and ignored the frown on her face. Her brown eyes narrowed and her cheeks puffed out stubbornly.

"Come on, I don't like seeing depressed people! You could use some cheering up, and I can't have you sitting outside my shop all day, so get up." Riku was surprised at the woman's strength as she pulled him to his feet and dragged him into the little building.

The modest house had an elegant air to it; and Riku looked around at the room's ruby-red wallpaper that was illuminated by the dim lights, before he looked back at the raven-haired woman. "Sit." She ordered, and tapped the pad of a high stool before heading behind the long counter into another room. Riku sighed, but did as he was told. Why couldn't this woman just take no for an answer; couldn't she tell that the teen wanted to be _alone_?

Riku rested his chin on his hand and watched her return, a cute little mug filled with the hot liquid cradled in her petite hands. "Good thing I left some in the machine. Drink up." She smiled and set it down next to him. "I'm Tifa." With her grin still present, the woman stuck a hand out for him. The silver haired teen stared at the offered limb before weakly shaking it. "Riku," he returned faintly and curled his fingers through the handle on the cup.

"Okay then, Riku, welcome to my humble little abode! It's normally used as a thrift shop and a place to store my friend's products; he runs a delivery service." She smile brightly as Riku listened to her ramble on and on about herself. "But today I guess it's a rest stop for weary souls!" When Tifa finally stopped and noticed that the teen wasn't getting cheered up, she sighed and folded her arms over the countertop. "So why were you sulking against the wall out there, if you don't mind my asking?" She held her own decorated, porcelain cup to her lips and took a drink.

At the question, Riku's eyes lowered to the swirling liquid in his own cup and frowned. "Just had a bad day." He shrugged like it was nothing, and lightly tapped a finger against the marble-top counter. '_But really_… _I wish I could hide the fact that_ _I'm falling apart better…'_ Sullenly, the teen took a sip of his drink and his eyes flicked up to catch Tifa flipping her black hair out of her face and she nodded. "Get dumped?" She inquired with a sympathetic look.

Ha. Was it that obvious?

Riku ran his finger around the rim of the cup and opted to look out the window before he responded. "Might as well have..."

Tifa could feel the teen's pain while his dull irises locked with hers. "Want to talk about it?" She asked and drummed her fingers along the cup. Riku appreciated her kindness and knew she only wanted to help, but he really didn't feel like talking to anyone. "Not really." He frowned and tipped the cup back against his lips, his mood making even the coffee taste bitter. "I see. But it's not good to keep these things inside; you'll ultimately end up harming yourself." She finished off her drink and gave him a pointed look. "Come on, you can tell me. You look like a puppy that's been kicked too many times." She gave him a smile and he would've attempted one back, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to try. He never was.

It was funny. He felt like he could reveal all his worries to this persistent stranger, because she reminded him of a certain boy with equally patient and understanding eyes…But Riku had never wanted to burden the blue-eyed brunet with his problems. He…couldn't. He _wouldn't_. He already didn't deserve the love and friendship he got from Sora.

"I feel like an idiot." Riku pushed the glass aside and buried his head in his folded arms. "Today I was…supposed to confess to the one I love, but…" The teen's muffled voice trailed off and he carefully thought about what words to use. "That person didn't show up and I decided to leave. After that, I just gave up and stopped outside your shop." When Riku pulled his head up Tifa saw the pained look on the teen's face change to regret. The shop owner walked around the counter and moved to straighten a picture that was hanging on the wall. "It must've been rough… Who's the person you're in love with?" She asked, still staring at the picture.

Riku hesitated and turned to face her, noticing the curious light in her eyes when she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Name's Sora." The silver haired teen replied simply, hoping it would be enough for her. "Hmm. Sounds familiar. What's he like?" Her smile extended as she situated herself on the small sofa under the large portrait.

"What gave you the impression that Sora is a guy?" Tifa chuckled at the teen's skeptical tone and she shrugged, folding one of her legs over the other. "You didn't specify the gender and that made me wonder. It was just a guess, so correct me if I'm wrong." She smirked and he finished his coffee. "But do go on…" She drawled and smiled at the silver haired teen's tiny blush.

"...He has these beautiful blue eyes and this soft, spiky brown hair. When he smiles, it just lights up the whole room… You can just tell that he's happy from one glance. It's like…one glance and you're hooked—you can't look away. He's without a doubt the kindest person I've ever met. But now I'm not sure if I can face him." Tifa spotted the incredible longing expression Riku had before he slumped in his seat. She had, in fact, recalled seeing a teen that fit Riku's description. He might've been the boy that waved to her [if she was outside] every time he passed her home. Sora…the name sounded so familiar! But she was getting too sidetracked from the question she wanted to ask; "What happened?"

"…I'm a musician. So I spent a long time working on a song for him and planned to confess everything at our 'end of the year' party, but he never showed up for my performance." Of course, the silver haired teen's sigh matched the feeling inside him: dejected and miserable.

Tifa frowned and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Why would you not want to see him? Maybe there's a good reason as to why he wasn't there. Because you said he was the sweetest person you know, I can't imagine that he'd leave..." She tapped her pursed lips in thought and tried to come up with some sort of rationale as Riku scowled. He hadn't really even thought of any reasons why the brunet wouldn't be there. He just concluded that Sora had left for home, but what if he was still there? What if heard everything and was disgusted? What if he accidently got hurt or held up somewhere? A myriad of 'What-ifs' ran through the teen's mind while he turned back around and looked out the window. There was the possibility of the other teen looking for him. But even so, Roxas and Axel would've tried to stop him before he left...

"You didn't try to find him afterwards?" Tifa rose to her feet and headed to the bar counter again. "No… I didn't feel like doing anything after I realized he wasn't there. Like I said before; I just left. He's just so damn… I can't think straight around him—even when I am _thinking_ about him." The silver haired teen raised his eyebrows in thought before he grimaced at his stupidity; he really should've at least stayed and sought out his brunet friend. "I think you should find Sora and ask him what happened. It's sad when friends fight." Tifa rested a gentle hand on Riku's shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

She was right. How could he not have seen it before?

In his current mood he really didn't want to be sitting in this dark room brooding over everything, but he didn't know how he'd feel if Sora found him now. Though it would be better to clear things up and get them resolved. Even if that meant finding out that Sora hated him now…

"I probably should do that." Riku stood up and nodded at Tifa politely. "Thank you for your time, and the coffee. I owe you." The teen's hand snaked into his pockets but Tifa yanked it out before he could take hold of anything. "Hey, hey, hey! I _offered_ the coffee, so there's no reason to fork over anything. Maybe that'll make you feel a tiny bit better." She smiled at him and he frowned, a bit troubled with the idea of not paying. He had to repay her kindness; she had tried to help him feel better, too…

"But I don't feel comfortable not—" She interrupted Riku with a sigh and pushed him towards the door, stopping to open it and shove the teen out. "I said it's on the house - This isn't a coffee shop! But next time don't expect any freebee's…! Go get 'em." She flashed the silver haired teen a grin and gave him a thumbs up to which he responded with a nod and small wave in return. "Thank you." With another nod, the teen inhaled deeply and made up his mind that he was headed for the brunet's house.

Riku sighed and turned in that general direction, taking slow steps so that he could plan out exactly what he was going to say to the brunet.

Would he still be able to stay with him; what if he had to go home? Just thinking about that place made his insides want to shrivel up and disintegrate; but, it also made him feel bad to just abandon his mother like that and run off to Arisa's house. He wondered how she had been doing, since he hadn't seen her and she hadn't even bothered to seek him out, either.

But those thoughts were put on the backburner in Riku's mind. Only one person was more important to him than anyone else—everyone else _including_ Riku himself.

So Riku merely closed his eyes and continued down the dimly lit street as the sun finally slid down over the horizon.

~-o**O**o-~

"Can't believe this…"

The soft, peach lips that belonged to a certain slender brunet tugged into a frown. After going up and down the streets a second time, he realized that he was getting absolutely nowhere… And since he had already checked the bent palm tree on the beach islet _and _had Roxas and Axel searching the entire school, the poor teen had no other clues as to where his friend went; and it was extremely frustrating.

"This is all my fault…" Sora groaned in frustration and he ran a hand through his hair. But after he spoke, a little voice in the back of his mind enlightened him that it wasn't at all. _'It was that bastard. It was Sephiroth that all but raped you and made you hurt Riku.'_

The voice in his mind was right. Riku had trusted him to be there, and Sora had let him down. How would the teen react when he found out the reason why the brunet was forced to break his promise? What could he really say to Riku anyway? "Oh sorry, I was in the bathroom being molested by your father while you were performing, but I'm sure you knocked everyone's socks off!"

Yes… That would go over spectacularly.

And that thought alone made Sora heave a defeated sigh and ultimately decide to go to his redheaded friend's house for advice. He hadn't talked to her lately and she would surely know what to do. Kairi always knew how to cheer him up and help him set things right. (He bet that this had something to do with the fact that she practiced for such occasions, and with damn good love advice ready to supply if needed.)

The brunet hurried to his friend's home, not wanting to waste anymore time. As he strode up to the entrance, he gave a quick glance across the street to his own house and turned around when his friend opened the door and happily ushered him in.

But, if the brunet would've hesitated for a single second he would've caught a glimpse of silver shining under a street light hardly even a block away.

Once inside, Sora was greeted by Kairi's cat, who mewed up at him in delight and butted against his leg. "Sora! I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever!" Kairi smiled and grabbed two popsicles from her freezer and the brunet gratefully accepted one as he fell back onto her couch. "Everyone was so split up today; I barely got to see you." Sora's eyes lowered to the floor and he idly slid off the ice cream's colourless wrapper.

The redhead's smile weakened when she noticed the silence and obvious lack of enthusiasm coming from her friend. "…Okay, what's wrong? You seem kind of out there. More so than usual." Sora chuckled with a light shrug and stuck the flavored ice into his mouth. "I need to talk to you about Riku." He started, while Kairi nodded and gave him a knowing smile. "How about that concert!? I only caught a bit of it since I had to go back to the gym for the plays, but he was fantastic! People were still talking about it after he left!" She sighed dreamily when she thought of the silver haired teen and completely missed the brunet's lips press into a fine line. "That's what I wanted to talk about."

Sora watched Kairi's cat jump up on the sofa and nuzzle against her arm. Kairi petted the cat before she looked at her friend's serious expression. "You didn't like it?" She frowned slightly, and Sora rubbed a spot on the grey animal's furry head when she scampered onto his lap and purred. "It's not that. I promised him that I would be there to listen no matter what…but I wasn't; now I don't know what to say to him." A lengthy, frustrated sigh blew past the brunet's lips and he desperately looked at his friend for the answers. "Why weren't you there, I could've sworn that I saw you?"

"I… Do you promise you won't say anything?" Sora glanced around the room before he leaned closer to his friend and watched her ruby eyebrow arch, but she nodded, "Yes, Sora. What is it?" Sora swallowed loudly before fidgeting, "I left Roxas and Axel to go to the bathroom, but I sort of ran into Riku's father there." Kairi's eyes widened but she kept silent and listened to her friend inhale deeply and clear his throat. "He did some things that caused me to miss Riku's performance…" The brunet hugged himself tightly and shivered. "What kind of things?" Kairi, never quite getting rid of her shock, slowly and uneasily asked the dreaded question.

Sora tried not to relive the memory but he knew Kairi would poke at him until he told her.

"He… W-Well, he basically tried to rape me. Axel stopped him before he could do anything." The amount of shame that came from that statement caused the brunet's head to lower.

Kairi sat still for a few moments, her face completely white (she also dropped the popsicle stick she'd been holding.) "W-What!?" The red-haired female grabbed her friend's shoulders firmly and gave him a light shake. "Tell me you did not just _say_ that! It was a joke right? _Right_?" She looked at him and then she stood up when he lowered his head further.

"Why didn't you say anything before!? Have you told anyone else? I can't believe this! How can you be so calm?" She quickly walked back and forth around her living room and ran a hand through her hair before she took a seat once more. Kairi's cat jumped up on the arm of the couch and mewed up at her. "Be quiet, Momo." She offhandedly swatted at the cat but accidently knocked her off the sofa and the animal fell to the floor with a thud—which made Sora raise an eyebrow. "Aren't cats supposed to—"

"Forget about the cat, Sora! This is a serious issue; haven't you reported him to anyone?" Her mouth dropped open and when the brunet shook his head, his eyes resting on the poor abused animal that staggered towards Kairi's kitchen as if it were drunk. "Why not?" She asked calmly and he poked his fingers together. "He could get in serious trouble! And he deserves it, too." Kairi declared and looked at her friend who shook his brown, disarrayed head of spikes. "If I did that it would just cause more problems for Riku. And besides, I don't want anyone to find out."

"_Problems_? Riku would be overjoyed to know that the man who molested his best friend would be punished, or put behind bars. Sora, what if it happens again?" Kairi was extremely concerned for her friend; she wrapped her arms around him after she checked him over.

"But I can't. I don't even know how Riku would react if he found out. People would probably talk about him and start rumors—I don't want that to happen so please, please don't tell anyone." He hugged her back and smiled, but the redhead frowned miserably.

She rolled her eyes because she knew how Riku would react. It would take a heavily armed S.W.A.T team or possibly even the apocalypse to stop Riku from kicking the shit out of his father [and maybe that wouldn't be enough to stop him.] She also knew about his affection for her brunet friend, so if the silver haired teen ever were to hear of the incident—that made Sephiroth ten times more likely to be put into an early grave.

"Sora, I can't do that. Not when it could happen to you again." The redhead scooted away from her friend and rose to her feet. "Kairi!" Sora followed her when she went to her bedroom (he always cringed when he stepped foot inside because it was just so damn _pink_) and pleaded with her. "Kairi, please!" She ignored the brunet and moved to sit on her bed, folding her legs as she grabbed her phone and started to dial a number. "Kairi, what are you doing?"

Sora took a step towards her and reached out for the phone when he realized she had only pressed three buttons. "If you aren't going to tell anyone, I am. I won't stand around and let my best friend be molested by his friend's pedophile of a father. What he attempted is a _crime_, Sora." The brunet's eyes widened and he struggled with the redhead for the phone until he finally wrestled it off of her. "Sora, stop!" She kneed him in the stomach and he wheezed before he twisted towards her nightstand, accidentally elbowing her in the side.

_"911, please state your–"_

Sora heard the woman on the other line speak before he pressed the end button on the phone and slammed it back down on the receiver. "Sora!" The brunet sat on top of the redhead and refused to move, even when she yanked at his hair. "Kairi I know you're trying to help, but I can settle this on my own! I know what I'm doing!" She squirmed beneath him and tried to kick him off, but he simply repositioned himself and untangled the phone cable that had gotten twisted around his leg. "Aren't you even going to tell your mother?" She stopped struggling and let her friend sit on top of her back. "No. I don't want her to worry either." Kairi didn't understand her friend's reasoning, but she finally decided to give up and let her friend take care of himself. "_Fine_. I won't tell anyone. Now get off, you're crushing my lungs..." She tried to inhale deeply and forced him off.

"Sorry." He helped the redhead up and patted her shoulder, but winced when she glared at him, tears of frustration apparent in her violet eyes.

"Go look for Riku then; if you're going to tell him, that is." She dusted herself off and moved to open her large window and picked up the cute plushie on the windowsill. The brunet hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "I am. That's what I was doing before I came here, but I have no idea where he'd be." Kairi saw the look of disappointment on her friends face and she folded her arms and hugged her yellow Paopu plushie to her stomach. "Did you try going to the beach?" She frowned when he nodded and stood up. "I've tried everywhere, except his house and mine." Sora exasperatedly fell back onto her desk chair and groaned. He doubted that Riku would go home… and if he didn't go back to Sora's then the poor brunet had no other ideas of where he could be. "I can't take much more of this." He whimpered and began drawing circles on the wood, under the light of her pink lamp.

Kairi shook her head and smiled. "Then just go home, I'm sure Riku will turn up eventually. You're not gonna die if you spend a few hours without him." _Although it might be different for Riku…_ Kairi thought as she shooed him out of her room and ushered him to the front door. "Get some rest. You look terrible." She chuckled when he scowled at her, but the expression soon faded to reveal a grateful smile. "Thank you, Kairi. Sorry I elbowed you." He grinned and gave her a brief hug, "No problem. Sorry I pulled your hair." She pulled back out of his hug and placed a hand on her hip, watching him smile for a few moments.

"Now get off my lawn!" She yelled and pushed him away with a laugh. "Hurry it up!" She chuckled when he stuck his tongue out at her. "Kids these days…"

The brunet smiled briefly before he walked away from her house. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to his own home. The moment his head lifted up and his eyes rested on a familiar form crouched down on his front steps, his breath caught in his throat.

"_Riku_."

~o**O**o~

--

As soon as he heard that recognizable voice, the silver haired teen lifted his gaze from his shoes and met a pair of familiar cerulean irises. "Riku," the brunet blinked incredulously after he whispered his friend's name again.

The silver haired teen quickly rose to his feet, hopping off his friend's porch, and gazed at said friend with nervous, guarded eyes.

"Riku…" Sora slowly walked forward and stopped a few feet before his friend, wringing his hands nervously. "I-I don't know what to say… But I do want to apologize and tell you why I wasn't there for you… I'm so sorry!" Riku simply closed the distance between their bodies and wrapped his arms around the brunet. "Sora, it's okay. I accept whatever apology you have to offer, but I need to tell you something." The brunet squirmed into the hug and pushed his friend backwards, not liking the disheartened tone of voice the teen spoke in. "What? Wait, you have to listen! There's a reason I wasn't there!" Sora shouted, but Riku sighed and pulled the brunet closer against his firm chest, snaking his hand up to rest in the teen's cinnamon tresses. "It doesn't matter. I know I should've stayed and looked for you; but, I really _need_ you to listen to what I have to say now."

Closing his eyes, Sora yet again pushed the silver haired teen away, but this time he staggered out of his arms altogether, "It doesn't matter? Riku… I wasn't there because of your father." Sora admitted, but then immediately bit his lip when the silver haired teen's posture stiffened—his viridian eyes guarded and questioning at the brunet. "What are you talking about, Sora? My father?" Riku's perplexed—though still intent—gaze made the brunet even more nervous. He was still afraid of Riku's reaction, but he inhaled deeply and opened his mouth to speak. "I left to go to the restroom and I met him there."

It took the silver haired teen a few moments to narrow his widened eyes before he took another step towards his friend. "…What happened? He didn't do anything did he? Are you all right?" Riku looked over Sora's body and the teen lowered his head. "Sora," Riku drew Sora's face up closer to his with a few fingers under the brunet's chin, his brows furrowing. "Please answer me!"

Sora inhaled sharply when he met Riku's frantic gaze. He might as well tell the teen the truth… He never was good at lying. "Riku, he tried to force me to…have sex with him." The slender brunet had great difficulty uttering those words to his friend, who was now in such a state of shock that he wasn't even blinking, or breathing.

"I-I'm not really sure why, and he said all these weird things about yo—Riku…? Riku, are you all right?" The silver haired teen grabbed his friend's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Tell me I didn't hear you correctly… He tried to have—sex with you?" Riku's face immediately darkened as did his normally clear viridian irises when Sora nodded pathetically. "I'm sorry. I wanted to listen to your songs, I really did! And I broke that promise–" Sora clutched Riku's arms as they gripped his shoulders a bit too tightly. "I don't care about the damn songs, I care about _you_!" After his distressed shouts, Riku's arms immediately wrapped around the brunet's waist, and he buried his face in the brunet's hair. "He… Sora… I'm so sorry, Sora."

His incredible anger was soothed a great amount as he embraced his friend. "I'm…so sorry." He repeated; his brows trembled and his chest constricted, but he only brought Sora tighter against him. "I won't accept it. I _will not_ let him get away with hurting someone that I care about. I tried to prevent this from happening, again." Riku murmured and Sora struggled to intake a breath. "What…do you mean _again_?" Riku pulled back and let go of Sora, and as he did the brunet could see the shame written all over his friend's face.

"Something like this happened a long time ago, and I wasn't able to protect someone." Riku said quietly and Sora caught the lamenting bitterness in his friend's eyes as he stared at the ground. "Riku…"

Sora wasn't really sure what his friend meant but, as much as the mysterious words made him curious, it most likely wasn't another topic to ask about.

"I can't let anything like that happen to you. I'm going to fix this." Riku declared pulled back to look Sora, and he touched his tanned cheek lightly, "I care too deeply for you to let anyone hurt you." The brunet inhaled sharply and his cheeks heated considerably after his friend took a step back and turned around, waiting a few moments before he moved forward. "I want you to stay here and tell your mom what happened." Riku inhaled and then he continued down the street. "Riku? Where are you going?" Sora caught up with his friend as he started walking and grabbed Riku's strong bicep.

"I'm going to commit the perfect crime and get rid of him."[**1**] He explained with a seriousness that made Sora's face twist in surprise. "What?" Riku shrugged and kept walking in the direction of his house. "Riku. Th-That was a joke right?" He began to worry when his friend said nothing.

"Riku!" Sora wrapped his fingers around his friend's wrist and pulled him back. "Don't be ridiculous! You don't have to do anything like that!" The brunet reassured his friend with a smile, but Riku turned away so that Sora could not see his scowl. "He hurt you." At the other teen's growl, Sora sighed and grabbed Riku's hands and brought them up close to his chest. "And he also hurt you," Sora whispered and his cheeks flushed when Riku laced their fingers together. "I am sorry… I know you wanted me to watch. But, I bet that you amazed everyone. It's not like I'll never get to hear it." The brunet smiled at his friend as they decided to continue walking.

"But it was supposed to be special. I didn't even get to show you the surprise." Riku looked down at their intertwined hands before resting his gaze on the shorter male. "Oh, that's right." The brunet responded sadly, but flashed Riku a strained smile. The silver haired teen took a few moments and finally stopped in his tracks.

"Come with me." Riku took hold of Sora's arm and quickly guided the brunet down the street until they stopped in front of the tall, confining gates of his enormous manor.

"Are you sure you want to go in there right now?" Sora nervously shuffled his feet and gave a light squeeze to Riku's hand. "I am. I have to get something, and if my father's there I can settle things now." Riku roughly shoved the large gates open (Sora was still quite amazed/jealous that he could move them by himself) and led the brunet to the front door.

"Sephiroth!" The silver haired teen shouted his father's name as he stormed into the foyer. "Answer me, you bastard!" He shouted but was met only with silence. "Riku, maybe no one is here." Sora whispered and looked out the door before turning to search the room for any signs of Riku's father. "I won't leave until you shows yourself!" Riku tightened his hold on the brunet's hand and pulled him forward. "Riku." In a child-like way, Sora yanked on Riku's sleeve and started to chew on his bottom lip when the other glanced at him, features softening.

"Riku."

Both of the teens twisted towards the voice that echoed from the large stairway.

"Mother…" Riku's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward, halting when he noticed Sora's hesitation. "Where is Sephiroth?" He struggled to keep his voice calm and collected as his mother looked at the ground sadly. "Riku." Sora gave a small squeeze to Riku's hand when he grabbed it again.

"Where _is_ he? Do you know what he's done—what he's been doing?" The woman slowly descended the stairs until she was at the bottom, a short distance from the two males. "I know," she whispered and closed her eyes tightly, letting her neat silver bangs fall to hide them. "He's gone… He knew that Sora could send him to jail if he wanted. That would ruin his life, his career—_everything_ he said he'd worked so hard for. To him, power is everything." She stopped and entwined her hands together fretfully, a sad emotion on her face.

But it was her response shocked both Riku and Sora. The latter biting his lip and looking over his best friend's profile.

"Gone…? Where did that coward go!?" Riku didn't even try to hold back his anger from the enraged state he'd entered, even as he stared at his mother's unruffled visage. "I can't say. What good would it be; he won't be coming back to _this _place. Isn't that what you want?" Riku snarled and Sora moved forward to restrain his friend. "Sora is alive, Riku. Sephiroth didn't intend for it to stay like that. He was going to get rid of him sooner or later. That's how serious this was to him." Her emerald irises trembled and her lips tightened when Sora gasped. '_Get_ rid _of_…? _This is crazy…' _

The brunet took a step back and then halted when he saw Riku's guilty expression. '_How did things end up like this? There's so much that I don't know,' _Sora thought and tightened his fists when Riku looked away.

"I couldn't let him to do such a despicable thing - how could I? Especially after I had the chance to meet you, Sora. You, who helped Riku so much simply by being his friend," she attempted a smile in his direction and the brunet's eyes widened.

"I…It's the least I can do." Sora bowed his head and Riku looked away. "You won't have to worry about your father, Riku. I know that he won't show his face here, at least for a while." When he looked back at her, for the first time in a long while he saw her truly smile at him. "That's not good enough. I want him put someplace where he'll never see the light of day. What if he hurts Sora? Or worse, just like–" The silver haired teen quickly cut himself off and released Sora's hand, so that he wouldn't crush it when he clenched his fists tight enough for his nails to leave marks on his palms.

"And why do you even care about him?" Riku changed his question and repositioned his fierce gaze on his mother's face. "You say you _knew_ that Sephiroth was going to go after Sora, and you did nothing?" He grinded his teeth and took another step when she bowed her head shamefully with a small nod. "What could I have done? It's just like what happened four years ago. He'd use his status to get out of any convictions if I—or anyone else for that matter—went to the police. You _know_ how strong his connections with them are." Her voice was still poised as she spoke but as she lifted her head, Sora's eyebrows furrowed in pity when he saw the tears barely being contained in her jade eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Riku. And Sora, I don't know what to say. Please forgive me." She sobbed with her hands covering her face and Sora maneuvered around Riku to kneel by her when she dropped to her knees. "Please don't cry! I'm fine! I'm fine now. I know you tried so hard to do what you thought was right and whatever you did to help Riku and I; we're extremely grateful!" He looked over at Riku—who looked stunned, if nothing else—and he motioned for the teen to help console his mother.

"But even though I-I tried, there was nothing I could've done! I can't even tell you where Sephiroth is now…" The woman relaxed when Sora smiled and seized one of her hands. "It's all right. I don't know much about your past, but I do know that if Sephiroth is gone, things will get better. So don't worry about it anymore! You can be happy; you and Riku both!" The brunet giggled happily when the two looked at each other. "How can you say that?" Riku forced himself to keep his voice low and his eyes ran over the brunet's face. "I don't understand what makes you think you have to put on a brave face and act like nothing ever bothers you." Riku gritted his teeth, but he could feel his anger rising. All those years of keeping his resentment inside…it was finally too much to bear. "It's not an act. You should know that," Sora mumbled, wondering why Riku was getting so angry. (It was a little scary.)

Riku also sank to his knees and slammed his fists into the ground, startling both his mother and Sora. _'This is all so messed up.'_

"You don't deserve any of this! Yet here you are, resolving this ridiculous problem like it was your own!" Riku closed his eyes and he felt his breathing grow unsteady. No. He would _not_ cry. Every time he got worked up his breathing would become irregular and he would feel as if he was going to pass out… And now especially it was so hard to keep his anger at bay.

He didn't want to take everything out on Sora, either.

"You're too good…for this." Riku's throat cracked and faltered, though he wasn't crying and his brows creased. _'Too good for me.'_

Sora and Riku's mother watched as the silver haired teen's shoulders slumped and he hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry." The brunet closed his eyes and scooted closer to his friend, watching him carefully. "Riku…"

The silver haired teen just shook his head and refused to meet the other's eyes. Sora frowned at this, but he didn't say anything. He just couldn't seem to understand why Riku wanted to blame everything that happened all on himself—and that he didn't want to involve the brunet in anything. It was the secrets Riku hid away that made Sora strive to deepen their bond enough for the silver haired teen to be able to come to him with his problems. _'I want to be able to help you, Riku.'_ Sora's brows furrowed in thought, and Riku's fists tightened as he spoke, "Please don't tell me not to apologize, Sora, because I feel I _have_ to… I owe you so much! You don't know how guilty—"

"Riku! Stop! Everything that's happened—I've let it go! I'll get over the bad things. Please stop trying to tell me that you're sorry for things that _aren't your fault!" _Sora cried out, somewhat angry at his friend's stubbornness. _'If you insist on 'owing me something' then the one thing I want from you is to be able to keep this wonderful friendship! I just want to be with you!_' A frustrated huff slipped past his pink lips and his cerulean eyes rolled in their sockets—landing on Riku's mother's face a moment later. Oops; almost forgot about her.

"Um." Sora blushed, being a bit embarrassed for letting a bit of his irritation surface, but he smiled at the woman nonetheless. Her jade eyes filled with understanding and she shook her head. Sora was a bit surprised to see a gentle smile form over the nervous visage that had been on her features moments ago. "You're right, Sora… I should be grateful that you are unharmed and that my…husband is going to be away for some time. Thank you so much; I owe you as well." She smiled again and took his hands in hers after she reached out for his hand. She pulled him a bit closer to whisper in his ear, "Please don't be angry with Riku. He cares so much for you, and the actions his father took today have probably shaken him up a little. He's afraid; and he doesn't want to lose you." She pulled back slightly and gave the flushed brunet boy a pleading look.

"I understand," Sora whispered back and was rewarded with a relieved grin. "Thank you. For everything."

The tall woman finally rose off of her knees and bowed at both of the young males. "Riku," She hesitated when the silent teen glanced up at her, "Why don't you and Sora settle things in your room—where its quiet and private." She gave her son a patient nod and smile before departing to another room to give them space.

"Sora." Riku called his friend's name after a few moments of silence. The sound of the other's voice startled Sora so much that he laughed after he let out a surprised squeak. "U-Uh, yes?" The brunet shifted slightly to peer at his friends face, but this was slightly difficult because both boys were still on the ground. "Sora… Do you hate me?" Riku asked quietly—definitely afraid of the answer—and Sora's eyes widened in shock. "Did…you really just ask me that, Riku?" Sora's shoulders dropped and his brows furrowed before Riku's head shot up. "I'm sorry. It's understandable, really. It's mainly my fault that you were put in a situation like this. Like earlier. I can't even take full responsibility for it because that coward probably already left town." Riku's eyes slipped shut and Sora rose to his feet, grabbing Riku's hands to tug at them; clearly wanting the other to follow his action. _'Enough of that conversation, then.' _Sora thought with a small smile. "Come on." Sora pointed towards the stairs and his companion just stood still out of confusion. "I don't hate you, Riku. Believe that. Maybe we should listen to your mother and talk up there." He motioned to the steps again and focused on the genuinely surprised expression on the other male's face. "You want to…?" When Sora nodded, Riku sighed and kept his eyes on the ground while he rose to his feet.

'_Guess it can't be helped.'_ Riku mentally smiled and he decided to say nothing as he and Sora took their time in walking through his home, hand in hand.

--

~0~

--

The two teens eventually stopped just outside of Riku's large bedroom doors. Sora chuckled again at their size like he did once before, and kept a calm expression on his face when Riku turned around to stare at him.

"I'm sorry…" The silver haired teen spoke, as softly as he could, and Sora flicked his eyes to his friend's form. "What for?"

"I couldn't stop myself from exploding like that. I just…" Riku turned to look at the brunet and his eyes narrowed in shame. "Hey now—"

Riku stopped whatever was going to come out of the brunet's mouth by seizing his hand and dragging it to his own pale lips. "I just lost it when you told me what happened." The brunet swallowed loudly and suppressed a shiver as he felt the other teen's cool lips linger on his palm and then over his knuckles. "I'm so, so sorry." Admittedly, seeing Riku _that_ angry had scared Sora—a lot—but he definitely wasn't complaining about _this_ incredibly gentle side of his silver haired friend.

"There's nothing you need to apologize for, Riku. You've had a hard day, and things have been a little crazy. I think you could use a nice nap! Mmm, actually, I could too." Sora smiled and his eyes slipped shut because of the light, wonderful feeling that resulted from the other teen's lips against his hand. "But I'm really happy that you settled things with your mom… And Sephiroth is gone, so you should be happy too!" The brunet eased the hand that had just been released behind his back as he hid his crimson-hued face from view. "I know…but, that still doesn't change the fact that he almost…" The silver haired teen stopped, and Sora swore that if he ever made such a terribly sad expression, he would sew the corners of Riku's mouth into a very wide, very painful smile.

"Ri…" The light, from the lamp just above the teen's door, gleamed down over the silver haired teen and illuminated his viridian irises enough that Sora could see the small glimmer of water in them. Just how hard was this for Riku? Sora couldn't stand to see him so sad and disheartened. It truly hurt…

"I'm sorry…"

"Riku…Stop apologizing. Please." The brunet grabbed a strand of his friend's hair and gave it a playful tug. "If you keep being all mopey and depressed, people are going to worry!"

"But, I'm so ashamed that I acted like that—" The brunet lowered his face but brought both of his hands up to place them over the silver haired teen's mouth. "Riku…" Said teen's eyes widened marginally and he soon grabbed the brunet's wrists, but did not move them and waited for his friend to speak.

"Why do you do that?" The brunet finally looked up at his friend and his brows furrowed at the confusion in the other male's eyes. '_Why does he feel the need to beat himself up over every little thing that goes wrong?'_

The brunet removed his hands and watched a myriad of emotions run across his friend's face. "It's because I'm afraid…" The viridian-eyed teen confessed and turned away slightly. The two remained in silence until Sora took a step forward and touched his friend's chest, above where he could feel the teen's unsteady heartbeat. "Afraid?" His cerulean eyes took in the other teen's anguished pair when he turned back to face his friend. What could the teen possibly be frightened by?

"Yes… I'm afraid that," And as he spoke he inhaled deeply and avoided eye contact with the shorter brunet. "I'm terrified that I might push you away. I can't imagine a day without you in it—I don't even _want _to try. I just don't want you to hate me." Riku looked down at his hands when Sora encased them in his smaller, slender pair. "Do you…really not trust me?" The brunet muttered and his own eyes began to water. '_Riku doesn't have any faith in me at all… He thinks that I would abandon him that easily?'_

"What?" The silver haired teen watched his smaller friend drop his hands and pull away to turn around, wiping at his eyes when he did so. "Sora, I–"

"It kind of hurts that you think I'd stop being your friend just because you got a little angry. It makes me sound a bit shallow and perfectionist doesn't it?" The brunet sniffled and used the back of his hand to rid his cerulean eyes of the obstructing liquid. "That's not what I meant." Riku hurried forward and wrapped his arms around the slender brunet, who—shocked at first—settled his back against the teen's muscled chest as he was hugged from behind. "I'd never think of you that way, ever! I just thought that because I… I really don't deserve to even hold you like this—"

Riku stopped when his friend's head lifted up to glance at him, and the teen's soft hair tickled his chin as he looked into the up-side-down cerulean irises.

"Then why are you?" The simple, curious question caused the silver haired teen to freeze. Why had he gathered the other teen into his arms this way? It was such an intimate position that surely the brunet would've noticed the way Riku's hands had securely and protectively wrapped around his slender middle, and held the teen firmly to his chest. "…I wanted to." _Badly._

"And I see nothing wrong with it! Since when have there ever been rules about hugging someone!?" The brunet pouted and watched his friend's eyes soften. Riku should have expected such an innocent, true answer. "You don't mind?" The silver haired teen watched his friend blink and then smile.

"Of course not!" _In fact, I like it a lot… _The brunet blushed and lowered his head. What would Riku's mother think If she saw him leaning back into her son's affectionate embrace—especially when Riku's long, slender fingers tickled and caressed over his arms and abdomen, causing Sora to give a soft sigh. Being like this felt _**right**_. And more perfect than any other embrace the two had shared. "Then…Would you mind terribly if I held you like this for a while?" Riku asked hesitantly and awaited a response.

"No…" Sora's full lashed fluttered down over his clear orbs and he smiled, leaning back into the embrace whole-heartedly. "Not at all. Hug away." Sora chuckled and Riku simply buried his face into the top of the brunet's head, nuzzling against his soft spikes. "Thank you."

Riku held Sora tightly until he remembered that he had planned to confess everything to the brunet in the room they now stood before. "Um… Sora?" Riku trailed off after he let the brunet's body free and his hand paused on the door's silver handle. The brunet nodded slightly to urge his friend onward and Riku would have chuckled at the shy action coming from the pink-faced teen at his side.

"Let's talk inside," Riku spoke, almost in a whisper, and Sora nodded—finding that words had sort of failed him after being in such a heated embrace, even if he was slightly bummed that he hadn't been able to see Riku's expression.

"All right." From over his shoulder, Riku caught Sora's light smile and he decided to turn the knob, gently easing the door open.

Once inside Riku's room, Sora chuckled and held his arms out so that he could spin around happily. "I've missed this room." He said once he stopped spinning and smiled at Riku. The silver haired teen hid his eyes and inwardly smiled once again. "It's too big for me… I can't handle large and empty spaces."

Sora stared at his friend and his brows creased slightly. '_That's_ _right… Riku told me he hates being here because it's lonely…'_

"Riku. You like staying in my room because it's small?" Sora asked curiously and the other teen held back a chuckle. "I'd say it's more _cozy_ than small. But yes. It's easy to talk there. I think I'd lose sight of you if we were to stay in my room." The silver haired male teased subtly and the brunet's cheeks were soon dusted with a light pink.

"I wouldn't get lost or anything…" Though the idea of staying in this giant, elegant room seemed fabulous to Sora. The lighting and the pleasant aroma the room held made the atmosphere seem so magical, for lack of a better word. It was comfortable.

And his bed was so fluffy!

The brunet chuckled as he stepped across the dark rug and eased onto the bed. "It's not so bad. I mean, at least you have breathing room." Sora patted the silken sheets and smiled when his friend took a seat at the edge of the bed next to him. "You're room is just right for you."

Riku sighed at this, and fidgeted closer to his friend. "No, it's not right for me because… Well, no place is right for me unless you're there, too." Riku admitted, somewhat embarrassed, and avoided Sora's eyes. The brunet was rather taken aback by his friend's statement—however sincere it was meant to be, it still made Sora's cheeks redden and his heart beat against his chest rapidly.

"Ah…" Sora patted one of his reddened cheeks lightly and swallowed loudly, watching Riku's hand reach out for his own and take hold of it. "Come on, there's another reason why I agreed to bring you up here…" The silver haired teen inhaled slowly and dared a glance back at his friend as he rose to his feet and tugged him forward towards the balcony doors.

Riku led Sora to the edge of the balcony and placed him in one of the two chairs beside the large railing. he disappeared back into his room for a moment and returned with one of his acoustic guitars, blushing slightly. "I've wanted to show you that I'm finally finished with _Pieces_ and that I've written another song." Sora tilted his head and watched Riku position his guitar when he sat in the chair facing him. "But you've written tons of songs." Sora spoke with confusion written over his cherubic features.

Riku nodded and bore his serious eyes into his friend's. "This one is special. I wrote it for you." Something about the way Riku spoke and how his viridian eyes glistened made him appear even more dazzling. Slowly, a pang made its way to Sora's heart and he blushed. "For me? Is that the surprise?" Sora smiled when Riku slowly nodded and gently tested the guitar strings. "W-What's special about it? Can I hear it?" The brunet asked shyly and with traced a small pattern on his jeans with his finger. "That's why I brought you here. The last song was inspired by you, but this one is _for_ you—just you." He stated with such intensity that Sora's heart fluttered once more.

"O-Okay." Sora scooted his chair closer when Riku cleared his throat. "If you don't like it, don't be afraid to tell me. But, I'd like for you to listen to the very end...Then tell me your feelings." He said and Sora watched him position his long, elegant fingers on the steel strings. Because Riku had not turned the balcony light on, one strip of light from the window on his door shone solely on the silver haired teen, eerily enough. And although it wasn't completely pitch black (because of the beautiful stars) Sora could barely see his friend's face; only his ethereal viridian eyes—which had just slipped shut.

The silence was finally broken when Riku's hand slowly worked at the strings of the guitar. The teen gradually opened his eyes to stare into the brunet's; that simple contact made shivers run down Sora's spine. His lips parted—and Sora anticipated what would come out of them, as he scooted to the edge of his seat while his friend inhaled a low, deep breath.

_"Find me here…  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again."_

Sora smiled and folded his hands on his lap to keep from biting his fingernails. He was so happy and excited that his friend had written another song for him. It was so wonderful! But it was a tiny bit upsetting that he might not have gotten to hear it; the silver haired teen's velvet voice that nicely mixed with the guitar–to Sora–was something that he never wanted to miss.

_"You are the strength, that keeps me walking._

_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting._

_You are the light, to my soul._

_You are my purpose, you're everything."_

Riku's hands deftly swept the strings and he lightly flicked his head to rid his bangs from his vision. The cute expression on the brunet was making it difficult for Riku _not_ to go over there and tackle him. But despite that, there surprisingly wasn't even a hint of nervousness eating away at him like he originally thought there would be; it was always so easy to perform in front of the brunet. He wasn't judgmental and listened with an open mind whether you were talking or in this case: singing.

_"And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?"_

The brunet carefully took in the meaning of the lyrics his friend was singing and his heart accelerated. Did the lyrics really mean what he thought they did? No...No, they couldn't. Could they? His slender hands twisted into the front of his shirt and he resisted the urge to throw himself at Riku for the truth. He'd wait for the song to be over but damn, he hoped that he wasn't misunderstanding it all.

But because Riku said it was _for _him_…_

_"And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

'_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything..."_

The silver haired teen ended the song there with a whisper when he knew he wouldn't be able to continue without some kind of breakdown. A guy can only take so much disappointment… Upon hearing a tiny gasp, Riku finally lowered his head and his heart panged in his chest. Sora must've got the implied message—he found out and was shocked, scared, disgusted, or whatever else people felt when they found out their best friend of the same sex has fallen for them. So basically, it was over now. At least the brunet was still sitting there and not fleeing away in terror. That was a plus. A small one, but nonetheless…

Riku looked up at the brunet who had stood up and then he closed his eyes. "There…now you know." His downcast vision clouded over but he wouldn't let the drops of water fall. He felt like such a frickin' little girl!

But it hurt—_God_, it hurt so badly.

His heart fell into tiny fragments in his chest as he was reminded of the last time… It was far more painful than that time, he noted, and he wasn't sure he could try to gather and put together the broken shards again.

"I'm…sorry." Was what he said.

_"I love you."_ Was what he meant.

Riku's jaw as well as his fists tightened, and he kept his head bowed in order to avoid his friend's eyes. "I'm done. I won't waste anymore of your time here."

He heard the footsteps and gritted his teeth tighter and had slight difficulty breathing until he saw the brunet's shoes come into his downturned gaze. Without looking up, Riku softly spoke again, "I'm sorry." And he wasn't sure what Sora was going to do but he was surprised when he heard the tiny, almost bashful whisper. "Is it true?"

Riku hesitantly peered up through his bangs and met the brunet's cerulean irises. "Is what true? That I'm hopelessly in love with you?" The viridian-eyed teen said with such sincerity that Sora's cheeks flared up and he nodded faintly. "Then yes, it's true."

The silver haired teen rose to his feet and set the guitar against the wall and quickly strode out into the dimly lit hall with the brunet trailing behind. "...If you want, I'll walk you home. It's late and–"

They had almost made it to the front doors just before the teen was cut off by arms around his shoulders and a face nuzzling into his back. "Sora?" Riku tried to pry the brunet away and tried to get a good look at his face, but he wouldn't budge. "It's not a joke, right? You really, really love me?" Riku heard the shy excitement in his friend's voice and his heart leapt in his chest.

_'Stop it Riku; don't get your hopes up.'_

The silver haired teen mentally scolded himself and was reminded that if he set himself up for the worst, he wouldn't suffer as much as when he was optimistic about something that resulted in being let down afterwards. And with a sigh he finally whispered, "I don't joke about those things, Sora. I love you with every fiber of my existence… If that makes you uncomfortable; I'm sorry—I just can't bear the thought of losing you as a friend… I'm crazy about you." Riku finally turned around to embrace Sora back tightly and the brunet shivered as the teen's hot breath tickled over the shell of his ear and neck. "Please don't leave me." The cinnamon-haired teen reluctantly brought himself down from his tiptoes and removed his arms to look at Riku. "You won't ever have to worry about losing me as a friend." Sora admitted and the silver haired teen let out a relieved sigh.

Riku was surprised by the response but it managed to make him happy, and even though his feelings couldn't be returned, it was the second best thing. "You don't feel weird by my affection for you?" Riku folded his hands against Sora's back and the brunet placed his head on the silver haired teen's chest. "Of course not! Why would I?" He drew in his friend's alluring scent and snuggled close to him. "But it's only natural that you would…"

Sora's closed eyes opened and he twisted his hands in the back of Riku's shirt. "I think it's a great honor to have someone love you. And there's a reason that it makes me incredibly happy." The brunet muttered into his friend's shirt and blushed when Riku moved a hand through his soft spikes. "What do you mean?" Riku asked and continued to caress his fingers through the soft, caramel-coloured hair. "Well…" Sora chewed on his bottom lip and flicked his clear, sky eyes up to look into his friend's sea green irises. "Sora, you can tell me." Riku's previous inner battle was halted when he felt a pair of soft lips brush against his cheek. "I-I think I love you too." The brunet confessed, and hid his cherry-coloured face back into his friend's chest. After a few silent moments, Sora peered up at the other teen's dumbstruck expression. "Um…Riku?"

"Sora… Did you just…" The smaller teen tilted his head to the side with confusion when his silver haired friend finally inhaled, "Huh?"

Riku leaned incredibly closed and his eyes desperately pleaded with Sora. "Please. Say it again so I know I wasn't imagining it. _Please_, Sora." Riku pleaded and Sora bit his lip. The temperature was getting so hot, honestly.

"I l-love you." Sora's blush fully spread over his features and he placed his hand on the silver haired teen's cheek. Looking into Riku's eyes and watching them soften made the brunet's own pair fill with joyful tears, but they did not overflow from his sparkling cerulean pools.

"That's all I need." There was such urgency in Riku's eyes, even in his embrace as he glided down without hesitation to claim those soft peach lips.

At the touch, Sora's head spun and his heart thundered in his chest. His first kiss…

No, his first kiss with the person he truly loved more than anything.

It was so unbelievably amazing that he blushed from top to bottom. Riku was _fantastic_ at this; his lips were pressed so fervently against the brunet's while his hands—those warm, gentle hands—caressed him adoringly. It was as if everything else in the universe was obsolete. Nothing mattered anymore except the love in his arms, and of course Riku didn't plan on letting go, even for a nanosecond.

"R-Ri—" Sora was unable to finish his sentence as Riku placed another delicate kiss over his now-moist lips, and then his cheeks, eyes, and forehead. "You are so beautiful." Riku's lips lingered on the rosy cheek for a long moment until he pulled back to look at the brunet. Sora leaned up to sweetly brush his lips over Riku's. "I love you so much, Riku."

He once again fell down off his tiptoes and looked away, his cheeks still burning brightly as he clung to his love. "Thank you." After the affectionate reply, Sora looked up at the teen's face and for the thousandth time he was captivated; although for a different reason this time. "You..."

'_No way…'_

Sora wasn't sure if he was seeing things correctly. Perhaps it was just the (minimal) lighting. Or maybe he had somehow over-worked his heart and fainted. Yes. Yes, that seemed plausible. But it was just because the sight before him just seemed so…astonishing and unbelievable.

"You're…smiling."

Riku nodded and the unprecedented expression made its way more fully across his stunning face. It was funny, how a few simple words had lifted whatever barricade that had kept him from being truly happy. It was always hard to smile because Sora made all of his senses misaligned—even made it difficult for him to breath—until now. "I know." He responded simply, his lips unable to keep themselves from twitching upward again. "I have _you_ to thank. Though it does feel a little weird." Riku's brief, harmonious chuckle sent a wave of elation through Sora and he gave an adorable smile in return.

"I-I'm so happy." The brunet sniffled and buried his face into Riku's chest. '_This has to be a dream! It has to! But maybe… I think it's because Riku always seemed so sad before… I'm so happy that I've fallen in love with _him_. If I can make him smile…then it's all worth it.'_

"Hey now, to get so happy over something like this…" _So cute,_ Riku thought as he kissed the top of the brunet's head and gently embraced him. The overwhelming feelings made Sora's head spin and without his permission, his heart gave a pleased flutter.

"Thank you, Sora."

"Riku." Said teen pulled back to look into his love's emotional cerulean eyes and that familiar twinkle in them made his own gaze soften. "I'm not sure what I did to deserve your love—your kindness but," Sora's slender fingers traced the silver haired teen's soft, pale lips as he spoke. He was so happy, so incredibly content, that he swore he could just fly away because of the light and fluffy feeling inside his heart and mind. And Riku most definitely felt the same—it was no wonder he was able to smile again.

"Thank you, Riku." The brunet leaned up and gave his love another unbearably sweet kiss.

The brunet's had to be an angel, because his love and affection was like a healing force for the silver haired teen. That would probably describe it best.

After the affectionate gesture, Riku's hands cupped each side of Sora's face and brought him close, brushing his lips against the brunet's delicious, pink ones as he whispered, "It's funny." The silver haired teen sighed and closed his eyes—although Sora greatly wanted to peer into them—and he tilted his head to steal another quick kiss. "You say the words I so desperately need to, but there's absolutely no reason for you to be saying them. I'm the one who should be grateful; and I am." He nuzzled his cheek against Sora's and wound his arms around the teen's slender frame, hoping that his hug could link their deep emotions together.

Riku closed his eyes, chuckling when he gently rubbed his nose against the brunet's before he pulled back to tuck the brunet's head under his chin.

"Thank you for stealing my heart."

The words brought forth a giggle from the brunet and he brought his arms over Riku's shoulder and he intertwined his fingers behind the teen's head. "You're very welcome."

Riku's hand slowly and tenderly brushed across Sora's cheek, cupping it when he leaned down—yearning for another chaste kiss. The silver haired teen turned his head to the side and was able to apply more pressure and friction to the brunet's moist lips.

The chaste kiss soon escalated—and Riku pushed deeply into his brunet's mouth, willing to move a little faster since the boy wasn't opposing. Feeling his knees weaken, Sora gave a soft, cute sigh as Riku easily parted his lips and tentatively brushed their tongues together. A few minutes into the kiss, the brunet pulled back and Riku smiled at his flushed features as he easily licked over his lips.

"You look tired, love." The soft way that Riku spoke and how he nuzzled into Sora's hair made the brunet smile giddily. '_Riku is just too sweet.'_

The brunet leaned against his love's firm chest and hugged him tightly. "If you want, you can spend the night at my house. My bed's big enough for the both of us to have plenty of room." Riku offered with a smiled and he pulled back, but kept his hands on the brunet's shoulders. "It's your call." He said and placed a quick kiss to the corner or Sora's mouth. (Those simply chaste kisses made the brunet's heart soar. And Riku cherished them.)

"Not too much room." The brunet flushed and took a step closer to his love and shyly linked their hands. "I-I like snuggling up to you." He admitted and his flush deepened when Riku laughed again. "What a nice confession." And the silver haired teen meant it, too. He also loved being able to hold Sora like this, and he wanted the brunet to know that.

"Mmm." Riku nuzzled his nose into the brunet's hair and sighed as he enveloped Sora into a warm hug. "It's incredible to think that this is all happening. I'm having trouble believing it…" Riku chuckled timidly and led Sora closer to the bed so that their legs were touching the coverlet.

"It's happening, Riku." Sora smiled and leaned up on his tiptoes to give Riku a firm, meaningful kiss, as if to prove just how real he—and his feelings—were. "This is real, and it always will be."

The older male looked like he was ready to cry. Those viridian irises flashed with an emotion deeper than Sora had ever seen; this made the brunet just a little proud that his love was willing to show this side of himself and that he had touched the older teen in some profound way. And Riku saw a similar glimmer in the brunet's eyes as well; he had no doubt that what they were feeling was _genuine_.

"Yeah… It'll always be you. I'll always love only _you_." Riku closed his eyes and pulled Sora into his arms once they positioned themselves down onto the soft mattress, without even getting under the bed sheets, and then kissed his forehead. Both males kept their gazes locked for some time as they held each other; just watching every little motion the other made or every little sigh and shy smile that they could catch.

It was real.

"_I love you."_

And it was perfect.

.……………….

**End – Chapter 5**

.……………….

* * *

--

…Remember me?

*laughs nervously* Yeah, I know I said this would be the last chapter and then I'd add an epilogue, _but_…! *Sora waves around a huge sign, with the letters 'S-H-E ~ L-I-E-D!' written in various neon marker-colours, while hopping around in the background* …Hur…yeah. I'm really, really, _really_ sorry. Truly, I am. I can't apologize enough for this procrastination… And I don't know how many people even remember this little old fic :'D But that's okay. It's pretty bad when the writer doesn't update when she says she will OTL

I fail. [Dear god, this is so overdue - and cheesy :p I don't even want to think about how long it will take to update the new fics I'm going to post.]

Though, I probably should say the next chapter will really be the final one :] Okay? Okay… -brick'd- I still love you all! Please review! (Even though I don't deserve it…*wibbles*)

Oh, and that **[1]**= Yeah that, I totally swiped that from KireiPapa XD _[please don't sue me :D I own nothing! 'Cept for the plot~!]_ But still, it's good that I'm done with this one! -beams- 'M not sure if I'm completely satisfied with it, though, since it was sort of rushed and the end was abrupt… I apologize for that. But I guess it doesn't matter as long as the readers like it. Tee hee~! If there is anything that doesn't make sense and doesn't fit please let me know because I kind of had to hurry to piece everything together (I had wanted to get this chapter out before school starts - which was actually today D: It feels kind of weird to be a senior...)

Also - I love it when Riku smiles in the game.

Me: He's so pretty *3*~!

Sora: AGREED

I had to cut the song because it is a relatively long one…like six minutes or something. I wasn't sure which song to have him sing, dammit, and was debating on just asking the readers what they wanted to hear. (Okay. In your opinion, does the song fit? If not, would you please let me know and maybe suggest what song you think works best? I'll probably change it up anyway, lol.) Ah yes, I love it when a person sings to their lover. Oh lawd, strike me now. (The sappy, emotional-ness of my fangirl-ism is taking over D:)

Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it :D And I love to read your thoughts and opinions, so please leave a review! I'll love you all more than I already do! *is shot*

**And for the record : I DO NOT own** **Riku and Sora and everyone else in this fic—they belong to Square Enix (with the excpetion of Sora's mom.) I also do not I own the song _'Everything'_ which is by Lifehouse (LOVE THEM.) THANK YOU.**

--


End file.
